What She Wanted
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: Alvin had started down the steps leading to the athletic field, ignoring the heated words being screamed after him. He was halfway there when Brittany said something that caught his ear...
1. The Fight

_HI! So I've written a few other Alvin and The Chipmunk stories simply because I love them. XD But this ones going to be different. Here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think._

* * *

It is said that the future contains many twists and turns which we, ourselves, are unable to control. It may be that sometimes the thing farthest from your mind may be your true destiny. For example, you might not have had any idea that you would be reading this story when you woke up this morning, but here you are. Brittany Miller might not have known that she'd ever feel anything for Alvin Seville when she laid eyes on him but there she was. After that single moment of conversation Alvin had sent a rather large stone straight into her pond, rippling the surface and seeping deep to the bottom of the pond, changing her life forever. And neither of them knew until this exact moment that I would be telling you this wonderful, heartbreaking, loving, dramatic story about them.

It all started on a windy evening. Dark clouds loomed over their skies, almost imitating the storm that was brewing down below. This isn't a story about how the two met. This is a story about how they lost each other and themselves, then broke the rules before finding it all again. And it all started with one fight.

Brittany and Alvin stood just outside of Phillip Brew High School. Alvin had started down the steps leading to the athletic field, ignoring the heated words being screamed after him. He was halfway there when Brittany had said something that caught his ear. He heaved a heavy breath and waved her off, saying something along the lines of "I have to go" before continuing down the steps.

Brittany clenched her fists; her temples were throbbing, her face beet red. "What is your problem?!" Brittany roared.

Saying she was angry would be putting it lightly. Brittany was out for the kill. She didn't understand this. She didn't understand him. How could he have…

Alvin jumped back a moment before furring his brows, suddenly angered. "My problem?!" Alvin shouted. "You're the one yelling for no reason!"

Brittany's glare turned fiery, shooting evil little daggers in his direction. "Oh, there's a reason."

"Then what Brittany?!" Alvin exclaimed. "WHAT!"

"YOU!" Brittany cried. "I am so sick of YOU and your stupid ATTITUDE!"

"I don't have an attitude! You're the one who started it!" Alvin yelled.

"Don't even GO THERE with me!" Brittany roared, pointing a blaming finger in his direction.

Alvin groaned, rolling his eyes back. "I CANNOT stand YOU!!"

"How could you forget?!" Brittany exclaimed, clenching her fists. "It's one of the most important days in our relationship!!"

"I didn't forget!!!" Alvin screamed.

"Then what! You just didn't care?!" Brittany asked him.

"It's just a day!! We can celebrate anytime… why does it have to be TO-DAY!!" Alvin cried.

"Because today's our day! Today's the day we started going out! Not tomorrow… not next week… TO DAY ALVIN!!!" Brittany screamed.

How could he not get it? This was important to her… it should have been to him.

"I can't do it today! I have a life! I have a game! It's the championships, Brittany!" Alvin cried. "Can't we-"

"NO! " Brittany cried, cutting him off. "What are you saying? That soccer's more important than US than ME!?" She wanted to know.

"No. But… You're going to be here later… this game… won't" Alvin shrugged. "… if we make it then we get to go to the playoffs , Brittany. THE PLAYOFFS!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You don't care?" Alvin repeated. "This is important to me. How can you just… not care?"

"I thought I was important to you." Brittany said.

"You are. Of course you are. Don't be stupid." Alvin told her.

"So now I'm stupid?" She asked. "I'm stupid because I want to spend some time with my boyfriend on our anniversary?"

"That's not what I said!" Alvin snapped.

"And you don't! You'd rather play a stupid game than be with me?!" She questioned.

"I didn't say that either! Why can't we do both? Why do you always have to control EVERYTHING?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"So now I'm CONTROLLING?!!" Brittany roared.

"Yeah, kind of!" Alvin snapped back.

"Maybe it's because you're so messy and irresponsible!!" Brittany exclaimed. "Maybe you NEED someone to be controlling!"

"Maybe I NEED someone to get off my back and let me BE for a minute!!" Alvin shouted out.

Brittany's eyes widened a minute before turning furious. "Is that what you really want?" she asked.

"YES!!!" Alvin shouted. "YES!!! I want you to stop ordering me around like you're the boss of everyone! I want you to leave me alone for once! The world's not going to end if we don't celebrate with all your friends! Because that's what you wanted right?! To go out with all those snobby girls who look down on everyone who isn't in their club?"

"NO! I wanted to go out with YOU!" Brittany shouted. "I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend!"

"Why are you always doing this?!" Alvin exclaimed flinging his arms up.

"Doing what?!" Brittany snapped. "What am I 'ALWAYS' doing?!"

"Starting fights… making a big deal out of nothing… "Alvin cried. "I'm tired of it!"

"Well, I'm tired of you!" Brittany screamed.

The two were silent for a minute… Both glaring at each other, Brittany's chest heaving up and down with each heavy breath… Alvin clenched his fists.

"This is important to me, Brittany." He said slowly. "If you can't understand that… then I don't even know why we're together!"

Brittany's blue eyes went wide for a minute before turning furious. "Then maybe we shouldn't be!" she exclaimed.

"What are you saying? "Alvin moved towards her but she clenched her fists, shooting a death glare his way.

"I'm saying…" Brittany said. "Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

Alvin took in a long breath, he pursed his lips. Empty air hung in between them like dead space... The wind was picking up around them… dark clouds shielded the sun.

"If you want a minute, FINE!" Brittany snapped. " I'll give you all the time in the world! Go ahead to your stupid game-"

"Maybe I will!!!" Alvin retorted.

"But we are over!!" Brittany said firmly. "Do you hear me Alvin Seville?!" She asked him. "O-V-E-R"

"Well, G-O-O-D! I'm happy for you!!" Alvin yelled back, slowly turning away from her.

And that was it. Enough was said… there was no time for apologizes… no time for taking it all back… No time for even taking in what had just happen. Alvin didn't look back. He took off into a slow jog over to the grassy green field. The image of his piercing blue and black uniform with the number '1' locked in Brittany's eyes as he departed.

She wanted him to come back. She wanted to tell him to come back. Yell that she was sorry… that ... that she needed him… Only she wasn't sorry. At least she wasn't willing to admit it to him. He was the one who should be sorry. He was the one who should come running back to her. And he eventually would… right?

But he didn't. It started to rain and Brittany stood there… still waiting for him to realize that something was wrong. To toss his a look over his shoulder and motion for her to come close… only he never did. And yet, she wasn't willing to do it herself. She couldn't. Her pride was built up much too high to succumb to actually… apologizing.

The chipette turned and hurried away, dodging raindrops as she searched for a familiar face to make the seemingly long walk home. She remembered that he was supposed to walk her home but pushed that thought deep to the back of her mind. He'd be back. She'd just have to give him sometime…

The walk alone was harder than she thought. And eventually thoughts about the fight slowly seeped in… The stupid fight… They had been doing that a lot lately… of course they'd always fought even when they were little. But… this was different. And she knew it.

It felt so… final…

* * *

_Ok, that's it. This story is still a Brittany/Alvin fanfic. Don't think otherwise just because of this chapter._

I know it's a lot to ask for you to be able to say something with so little information given but... tell me what you think about it so far anyways.

~REVIEW~


	2. Lonely

_*SQUEAL!* Alright... so I updated in 4 days! And I am SO excited to show you guys this chapter. I have big plans for this story so... what are you waiting for?! READ!  
_

* * *

It was barely nine o'clock and Destiny Brown's annual back to school party was in full session. The latest pop song blasted through the humongous black netted speakers that were perched on the wall. The pulsing beats vibrated throughout the entire house making it shake and rumble. Large masses of bodies were clustered everywhere; across sofas and chairs, leaning up against walls, standing together in the center of the room and moving to the beat of the music.

After a break up, it's sometimes hard to be near that person again. You might not hate them… but after being together you just may not know how to act around them. Things could become awkward and although you may want nothing more than to talk to this person… you just can't find the courage. So instead you avoid them at all costs, because the next interaction they may make with you may cause you more pain than the last. In this case… that's exactly how Brittany felt. This is why she found herself standing up against the wall, right next to the table with the chips and dip…

Brittany tucked an auburn curl behind her left ear, nodding as a girl from her cheerleading team spoke. Her sisters weren't here tonight; they each had plans apart from each other. Jeanette, some nerdy science thing… Brittany hadn't been paying attention when she'd said it. And Eleanor had gone to the movies with a cluster of her soccer friends. So that left her... alone. She almost wished they had been free to come with her. But even if they didn't have plans, this just wasn't their scene. She loved her sisters more than anything. And she would never even think of trading or changing them for all the money and fame in the world. But Eleanor could be such a goody-two-shoes sometimes, it was almost annoying. If she had come then she wouldn't have enjoyed herself. And Brittany wasn't even sure they would have let Jeanette in the door.

Brittany sighed. This was the sort of thing she and Alvin would have done together. They'd go in a group with all the guys from his sports teams and she'd bring her girls. He'd make jokes about the science teacher in the east wing and his fake toupee. She'd tell stories about the guy in chem lab and how she was certain he was related to Principal Jones somehow. The group would break off into two's and they'd dance for hours to the loud, heavy music. But she and Alvin weren't together anymore… things were different. Brittany wouldn't… couldn't continue spend time with them when she knew Alvin would be there. And her friends… while they didn't want to abandon her… they didn't want to abandon the boys simply because Brittany and Alvin were broken up.

So that left her. Now alone, looking around, nervously pulling at her shirt as she stood by the snack table. A Diet Pepsi can pressed into her left palm, held up near her chest, right under her chin just in case she decided to take a sip. Brittany bit her lip. Standing alone by the snack table, looking like a loser with no friends at one of the biggest parties of the year… She was beginning to think this wasn't her scene either.

She wanted to have fun. She wanted to enjoy herself. She shouldn't have let him ruin her good time. But, the more she stood there alone thinking about it. The more she just wished she was at home… watching a movie with her sisters… have popcorn fights in between the boring parts… laughing at the stupid parts… At this point, just lying on her nice, soft bed, clustered in between her covers and down feather pillows seemed like a better way to spend her Friday night.

Making up her mind she set her drink down, leaving it idle by the tortilla chips. Brittany's eyes locked on the front door, she took a step forward and disappeared into dark crowd. Brittany was dipping in between swinging arms and hopping over sprawled legs; stepping over dancing feet and ducking under waving arms. She almost glided through the swarm, slowly making her way to the door; her mind aiming for one thing. And then, like a boulder wedged between the only entrance to town… he was there…

Brittany's eyes went wide; and like a cookie smashed in a napkin, she crumbled. She couldn't breathe… she couldn't move… her legs wouldn't respond no matter how many times she told them to go… to run… her brain wasn't functioning right… because just clear across the room standing next to the lead scorer on the basketball team… was…

Alvin.

He was laughing about something and then began to turn… in her direction. Just as they caught eyes Brittany took in a deep breath. Gasping she quickly ducked down, hoping with all of her might that he hadn't seen her even though she knew he had. Then she hoped that he wouldn't come near her… even though she knew he would. Brittany looked up, peaking over the tall, broad shouldered guy standing beside her.

He was coming. She turned to the door, about to make a run for it… But it was too late… He was coming this way, his body steadily working its way through the crowd. Brittany gulped. Her eyes began scanning the room, searching for a way out, her mind screaming, racking itself for an answer to her dilemma.

Brittany turned around quickly. Swallowing, she reached forward, grabbing the shoulder of a boy standing with his back to her. He whipped around to face her and Brittany was taken back for a moment. It took her a split second to take in his perfectly tanned skin, his little nose just above his lips; which were turned upward in a broad grin. His exciting gold eyes running with specks of rusty brown that seemed to light up his whole face. His messy blonde hair fell to his neck and hung around his cheeks, roughly framing his oval shaped face.

Brittany blinked, quickly recovering. "Please act like you know me." Brittany whispered through clenched teeth.

He cocked his eyebrow and was just about to ask why when Alvin approached them. The chipmunk looked from Brittany to the boy then back to Brittany again.

"Hey," He said.

Brittany forced a smile. "Alvin, I had no idea you were here!" she exclaimed.

"Um… yeah." Alvin nodded. "How are you?"

Brittany grinned harder. "Great… I've been great." she lied. "You?"

"Pretty good." Alvin agreed. "Great party, huh? I was just talkin to some of the guys."

Now it was Brittany's turn to nod. "Oh, how are they?" Brittany asked.

"Good." Alvin said, before directing his attention the boy. "Um… who's this?" He asked.

Brittany swallowed. Her panic filled eyes turned desperately to the boy standing next to her. "This… this… this is… um…" she stammered.

"Stephen." The boy quickly replied covering for her.

"Yes." Brittany gushed. "Stephen. This is Stephen."

"Oh," Alvin nodded. "So how'd you guy meet."

Brittany bit her lip. "Sch- School." She spluttered. "School. We met at school." she answered, even though she wasn't even sure he went to their school.

She leaned forward and smiled at Alvin, "Tell him we have to go." she hissed into Stephen's ear. "Please…"

Alvin opened his mouth, but before he could say anything more Stephen cut him off.

"We have to go… but I'll see you around, man." Stephen said nodding at Alvin. He grabbed Brittany's hand quickly whisking her off.

"Yeah…" Alvin mumbled. "See you around."

They disappeared into the crowd. Brittany pursed her trembling lips, her eyes growing wide by the second as they began to water. Her nose twitched and her shoulders began to shake. Stephen raised his eyebrow.

"Hey…" he whispered. "Hey… what's wrong?" He asked.

He touched her back and began lightly rubbing it.

"Who was that?"

Brittany took a deep breath, biting down her tears. She wasn't going to cry.

"My boyfriend-"Brittany cleared her throat. "I mean… my ex-boyfriend…"

"Oh," Stephen whispered. "So… what? We're trying to make him jealous?"

A smile slowly formed "You catch on quick." She quipped.

"I get that a lot" he grinned.

"This used to be our thing. These parties I mean…" Brittany whispered. "And now…"

"Sounds like you need a new tradition." Stephen said.

Brittany looked up at him. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Stephen smiled. "So from now on… during these kinds of things you can… walk up to random guys and talk to them."

Brittany grinned. "Isn't that a little weird?"

"Maybe… "Stephen shrugged, he was smiling. "But it's a great way to meet people."

"I guess you're right." Brittany whispered. "So, do you want to dance?"

"It depends…" Stephen whispered back.

"On what?" Brittany asked.

Stephen leaned in close. "Are we still trying to make your boyfriend jealous?"

Brittany laughed. "No." she answered. "Mission accomplished."

"Good." Stephen grinned.

He reached for her hand and she took his, letting him lead her out onto the floor.

Brittany threw up her hands, letting the music take over. The beats flew through her, the thumping of her heart matching with pulsing, heavy base rhythm. Like time, her worries and fears flew away... It was almost like she was weightless now, like nothing in the world could bring her down. And he was there… his body matching her movements. His hands intertwined in hers as he spun her… hips rocking and shaking to the beat, lost in the music. They danced during every song for the rest of the night and wouldn't have been interrupted if Brittany hadn't glanced at clock hanging from the wall in front of her. The flat, black framed, digital clock blared the time at her in bold flashing red lights.

Brittany sighed, resting her head lightly against his chest. "I have to go." she whispered.

"Oh," He blinked at her. "Alright."

She lifted her head up. "Thank you... for um… everything."

He flashed a smile. "Anytime. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe we could." Brittany agreed.

"This time without the ex?" He suggested.

"Yeah…um… sure." She stammered.

Brittany started to walk away but Stephen reached out, grabbing her hand.

"You never told me your name." He said.

She blushed. "Brittany."

"It was very nice to meet you… Brittany" Stephen said slowly.

"Same here" She replied. "What- um... what school do you go to?"

"I just started at Phillip Brew." He answered.

"Then, I'll defiantly be seeing you." She replied with a grin.

He pulled her close.

"Goodbye" he whispered.

"B-Bye" Brittany managed to choke out.

…. She blinked, her mind caught in a daze as she watched him slowly disappear back into the crowd. Her breath was caught in her throat, her mouth was dry. Brittany swallowed a smile slowly spreading on her face. She turned, slowly making her way to the door. Her brain caught in some kind of dream like stance. Her body somehow managed to find its way around the mob and broke through the doorway

Brittany took in a deep breath, bathing herself in the silky night air. The fall wind bit at her face and blew her hair back. She jumped down the porch steps letting out a high pitched squeal.

Brittany was on Cloud Nine, practically skipping the rest of the way home.

She had been so unhappy and maybe even a little depressed just hours ago… And now… Now there was new, nice, funny, cute guy starting at her school. And she couldn't wait.

Hm…Alvin who?

* * *

**_This is still a Brittany/Alvin fanfic. _**_So please **don't stop reading** just because they're not together right now. This is a story about their **relationship**. I just needed this guy to kinda help things along. You can take your guesses as to what happens but... its like **NOTHING** I have ever done before. _Keep that in mind.

However you're thinking its going to end up... you're wrong. XD

Just thought I'd mention that.

Ok. REVIEW!


	3. That Feeling

_Alright. Let me post this before I have second thoughts. btw. That's how you pronounce lover boy's name. XD I mispronounced it when i first saw it in a book (which is where i got it from btw) but someone corrected me so... yeah.  
_

**STEPHEN (_ste-fen) got it? lol  
_**

* * *

Just days later, Brittany Miller found herself casually walking through the hallways of Phillip Brew High squished between her two sisters. Her hair was tousled and hung loosely at her shoulders; her cheeks, big, rosy, and sun kissed. She turned, tossing her locks to the side as she spoke. It was like she practiced it in the mirror. The casual, but completely fabulous hair flip that caused all the attention around to be sucked to her like a sponge. She had this way of looking beautiful effortlessly that had been carefully perfected over the years. They all did.

They all had this bright, brilliant, cute, bubbly way of talking, speaking, and just walking. Brittany would tell you that it was her influence on her sisters that caused them to behave this way. While different interests had shrunk the time they spent together, their undeniable bond had never dissipated.

Eleanor raised a curious eyebrow at her eldest sister. "So when are you and Alvin getting back together?" She asked.

"Yeah, it- it has been awhile." Jeanette murmured.

"We're broken up. What do you think that means?" Brittany replied with a snort.

"How long are you going to drag this out?" Eleanor said shaking her head. "Just make up already and get it over with."

"We're not getting back together!" Brittany shaped.

Eleanor sighed, disbelief written all over her face. "Sure…"

"No." Brittany told them. "That was it. I'm done with him."

"For good?" Jeanette asked.

"For forever!" Brittany stormed. "I was thinking about it all the other day and I realized… he was a horrible boyfriend. Name one, just one thing he did for me."

Before Eleanor could answer Brittany let out a loud groan.

"It's like he lives in his own little world!" She cried. "He never calls! We walk together and he says nothing! He always more concern about him and his stupid sports! Can you believe that?!"

Jeanette opened her mouth to say something but Brittany quickly cut her off. "It was like he was a different person! He was complaining about everything I did! Like I was the one that had changed!"

"And you're sure you're over him?" Eleanor asked.

"Absolutely" Brittany muttered.

"Or so she says" Eleanor remarked, sending Jeanette a sideways glance.

"No." Brittany said, suddenly serious. "It's different this time."

Eleanor looked up.

"I don't even think we can be friends…" Brittany murmured.

"So that's it…" Jeanette asked. "You're done?"

"Like… completely?" Eleanor added.

"Completely" Brittany assured them. "I'd be fine if I never even saw his stupid face again."

An eerie silence snuck up on them, pulling the girls into their own thoughts.

Jeanette looked down, stumbling to think of something comforting to say. Maybe even something snappy and funny… but it never came. Jeanette sighed. Her sister seemed sad; she wanted to reassure her that everything would alright. That she'd find someone else who was better… but… Alvin had been around all their lives. She wasn't so sure there was anyone better for Brittany than well… him.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. It wouldn't last. She knew whatever mood Brittany was in, would end soon. And the two chipmunks would be back together, like nothing had ever happened. She just hoped it would happen quickly… Brittany could be such a drama queen sometimes. She was actually about to say so… when something stopped her.

Eleanor crinkled her brow. "Is that guy looking at us?" she asked aloud.

Brittany and Jeanette's heads shot up, following Eleanor's direct gaze. Standing, leaning up against the wall facing them was a guy. He had short, messy honey colored blonde hair and beige almost pink skin. His arms were folded firmly over his chest. He wasn't movie star, open-mouth-drooling, unbelievable irresistibly gorgeous. But he was defiantly not ugly. Just cute… in an eye catching sorta way. And he was… without a doubt, starring at them.

"What is he looking at?!" Brittany demanded her face contorted in disgust.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Eleanor asked. She bared her teeth at Jeanette, gently running her tongue across them.

"My hair isn't doing that bird's nest thing is it?!" Brittany gasped, quickly running her fingers through her thin auburn locks.

Jeanette shook her head at her sisters. "You both look great." She assured them.

Brittany gave the back of her head one last smooth before turning back to the guy, satisfied.

"Then WHAT is he staring at!" Brittany stormed.

She quickened her pace, her eyes shooting daggers at the boy. Her sisters leapt up, struggling to keep up with Brittany.

"What are you gonna do?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm going to tell him to take a picture." Brittany said firmly.

As Brittany marched toward the boy; her lips twisted into an angry frown, her eyes full of fire, the boy's lips slowly parted… and he grinned.

"Brittany, right?" he asked her.

"Do I know you?" she snapped, attitude definite in her voice.

"Yeah," he nodded. "The party, remember?"

Brittany crinkled her face in confusion. "What?" she asked him.

"The … party…" He said slowly. He raised his arms, moving his hips back in forth as if dancing to some unheard song. "Remember?"

Her steamy blue eyes locked with his bold gold with specs of rusty brown. Her mouth fell agape, and like someone suddenly snapping their fingers. She knew him. That guy… the guy she danced with… Different clothes, new haircut, but the same eyes. How many guys in the world had those eyes? Now, what was his name? How could she have danced with a guy and not remember his name?

"Yeah…" Brittany said slowly. "You're…. you're…." she stammered, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Stephen." He replied.

"Yeah…" Brittany said again. She blinked, flashbacks of that night slowly replaying in her mind like an old movie. Brittany let out a slow smile. "These are…. my sisters…" She said, gesturing to the girls.

He nodded in understanding, though his eyes never left Brittany's. Jeanette and Eleanor shot the looks from the two then back to each other, awkwardness growing between them. Jeanette swallowed, Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"So what's up?"

"Not much." Brittany breathed.

"You know… the party wasn't as much fun after you left." He told her.

Brittany rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, right"

"No." He said. "I'm serious. How have you been?"

"Good."

"And the ex?"

"Is still an ex" She finished.

"Alright, I gotta go so I'll um… see you around." He said. He turned, tossing a hand up behind him as he walked away. "You too, girls"

The chipettes stood there a moment, unmoving.

"So… who is that exactly?" Eleanor asked.

"Is- Is he why you're suddenly over Alvin?" Jeanette questioned.

Brittany blinked a few times, slowly coming out of her trance.

"No. No." she said quickly. "He has NOTHING to do with it. It was just time for us to see other people… I honestly don't know why it didn't happen sooner."

Eleanor was skeptic. "And the fact that this happened just as lover boy moves into town?" she asked.

"Is just an incredible coincidence" Brittany shrugged. "And I don't like him… I don't even KNOW him."

Jeanette studied Brittany's face for a moment.

Eleanor beamed. "But you want to" she concluded.

Brittany cleared her throat. "What I do and do not want to do is of no concern to you, Eleanor." She huffed.

Her youngest sister rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Brittany"

***********

The eldest chipette sat in the fourth row of chem lab 512, gazing dreamily at the tall poster of the Periodic Table of Elements that hung in the far left corner of the room. Brittany tapped the end of her pencil idly against her desk. At the head of the class, Professor Jenkins was saying something about atoms or maybe genes, but she hadn't been paying attention. She stared down at her blank notebook her thoughts wrapped in something else.

In him… It had been three magnificent weeks since that party… seven days since bumping into him in the at her locker. And no matter what anyone thought… he wasn't just her rebound. It had nothing to do with Alvin. He was completely different… completely… Her mind was a buzz. She couldn't stop thinking of him. It was impossible not to like him. Not to grin when she was with him. Not to laugh at all his corny jokes. He made her feel different…

It had only been a few weeks. Not even a month. So maybe it was too soon. But she liked him. The way he smiled. The way he walked. The way he talked. Now… even the way he scratched the back of his head seemed interesting.

And she just couldn't get him out of her head. She was constantly thinking about the last time they talked, the next time they would talk… wondering when she'd see him again. Purposely going out of her way to bump into him somewhere… Brittany sighed. He was on the football team… she was a cheerleader… Brittany blinked. If that didn't mean something when what did? What other sign was there?

They were friends… they were more than friends… they were totally strangers… they belonged together. It was like their status was changing all the time. Sometimes he made her feel like she could tell him everything and that he would listen. But other times she was reminded how little they did know about each other. But then that was alright… because they were getting to know each other. He made her smile… made her laugh… he had her on her toes all the times… and she liked it.

The Professor was in the middle of a heated discussion, a wild grin on his face as he described what the next experiment would be. He waved his hands in the air as he talked, occasionally pointing vigorously at a symbol drawn on the blackboard. He might have gone on in this matter if a sharp knock on the door hadn't interrupted him.

Professor Jenkins' words broke off mid-sentence. Brittany head shot up just as the door was eased open. And standing there… perfectly messy hair… and smooth smile slipped under his nose… was Stephen.

"Speak of the devil…" Brittany sighed, sitting up tall in her chair.

The Professor crinkled his brow, quickly advancing forward. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Stephen nodded. "Yes, sir. The councilor made a mistake. I'm in this class now." He explained with a shrug.

Brittany's eyes grew incredibly large. A broad grin slowly emerged. "Science just got interesting" she murmured to herself.

Stephen held out a piece of paper which the Professor swiftly took. He looked it over for a few seconds before nodding. "Take a seat." he offered.

Stephen turned to face the class. His eyes locked with Brittany's and he winked. She watched him as he strolled down the aisle, counting the seconds until he passed her desk. He paused in front of her, his hand landed softly on her desk, tracing the side of it.

"Hey, you…" He whispered as he slid into the empty seat directly across from her.

Brittany tossed a smile over her shoulder. "Hey," shivers crept though her, she shuddered.

She looked down, studying the blank page in her notebook for a few moments before darting her eyes back at him. He caught her eyes and grinned before turning back to look at the board. No goofing around for him, no. He was defiantly not her Alvin. Well… not HER Alvin… because he wasn't hers anymore… she didn't have anyone anymore… Brittany's eyes darted back to Stephen. _At least… not yet._

She went through this for the rest of class. Sneaking peaks at the way he dotted his i's or the way his eyebrow crinkled when he was stuck on a problem. The way he caught her eye and smiled. Oh, that smile. No. He wasn't Alvin. The way he smiled was different… it was this weird, wide grin that showed all of his front teeth and lit up his entire face. It made his eyes sparkle and her heart pound.

And soon… class was almost over… and she was watching him tuck his pencil behind his ear… then brush her desk as he made his way to the front of the classroom to turn in his sheet. He seemed so slick, so sweet, handsome… kind… safe… wonderful…

Then he was sitting back down… poking her in the back with his pencil. Then leaning in to ask if she was almost done with her work… and she was smiling… slowly letting her eyes fall to the blank sheet of paper still sitting in front of her with swirls, dots, and little hearts doodled on the corners.

"Yeah…" Brittany murmured. "All done." she said quickly folding her notebook closed.

She'd ask Jeanette for help later. It wasn't a big deal. This was serious. This was important. Brittany sighed, carefully watching Stephen draw his arm back and scratch the side of his head. He was turned sideways a bit, starring at something ahead of him… maybe empty space. As if he was thinking about something.

Then he turned to her. His lips kind of cocked to the side in a smile. Was he smiling at her? Or had he just been thinking of something that had made him smile? She wasn't sure.

"So hey, what are you doing after school?" He wanted to know.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because," he began. "I've been in the town for a while and I still have no idea where anything is."

Brittany grinned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind showing me around."

"I guess I could fit you in somewhere." Brittany smirked.

"I'd be honored if you would." Stephen told her.

"Then… "Brittany hummed. "I guess I could make sometime…"

Stephen smiled. "Thanks, Brittany."

Brittany breathed in slowly. "You're- You're welcome."

* * *

_Alright, a friend suggested I let you guys get to know the guy first so thats what I'm doing..._

_REVIEW  
_


	4. Slowly Setting In

_Ok, I updated early again!! :D But... before you read... you should know... I got kind of lazy. It's still pretty good... but around the middle of the chapter. I'm sure you'll be able to spot it. It gets better after that point though. Promise. _

* * *

Brittany sighed softly, watching Stephen out of the corner of her eye. They were lying side by side in the grassy meadow field of Hayden Park. Her back was warm against the soft lawn, the sun hot on her face. Her long auburn hair was spread out around her like a blanket. The ends stretched forward, reaching out in all directions, brushing against his folded arms resting behind his head.

She watched Stephen for a moment. He had this far off gaze in his eye, as if he was on another universe. A part of her wanted to nudge, hit, kick… do something to him to remind him that he was with her. That she was the center of his attention at the moment. But on the other hand… he looked so… so peaceful like that…

"What do you see when you look up?" He whispered.

Brittany blinked, rapidly shaking the thoughts from her mind.

"The sky I guess…" she answered slowly. "What do you mean? I never really thought about it."

"Like when we were kids… and always saw clouds shaped like ice cream cones and castles…" he murmured. Stephen sat up on his elbows to look at her. "Remember?"

Brittany turned to look at him. "Yeah… sure" she shrugged.

"Look" he said, scooting closer to her. "Let me show you."

Brittany swallowed, a warm pleasant feeling taking over her as his shoulder fell against hers. Their heads just inches apart now as he leaned over her, his eyes scanning the sky. His face looked so delicate like a rose bundled in a bouquet of flowers… so soft like a pillow wrapped in silk… she bit her lip, fighting to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

"Like you see that bird?" He asked her, pointing his finger up in the air.

Her eyes slowly drifted from his face, trailing across his arm… tracing his biceps… before working their way to his fingertips… then finally she tilted her head up at the sky… focusing at what he was pointing at.

She shrugged. It was just a bird… nothing special about it… she'd seen a million of them. Jeanette could probably take one look at it and tell you exactly what type it, its gender, and where it was probably going depending on the time of year… but to Brittany. It was just a bird. She swallowed, praying he wasn't some nerdy science geek.

"What about it?" Brittany asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be one?" he asked her.

Brittany tilted her head to the side. "I never really thought about it before…" she admitted.

"Just think about it." Stephen whispered, turning to look at her in the eye. "Flying like that… swooping through the air… not a worry in the world… able to go wherever you wanted in the entire universe by just flapping your wings…"

Brittany closed her eyes. Traveling to Paris for a quick cup of tea or some of that fancy coffee? A crisp croissant? Biting down on a REAL English muffin… the edges of her lips slowly rounded up in a smile.

"Hmm Hmm…" Brittany sighed.

"See?" Stephen told her. "The sky is like… an unanswered question, endless dreams… something that you can never reach but for some reason… you want to try anyway…"

"I-" She breathed, slowly opening her eyes. "I never really thought of it like that."

Stephen nodded.

He turned his head to look down at her. The sides of their faces all but inches apart… neither of them moved for almost ten seconds. He finally blinked and her eyes widened… mentally praying that the coat of lip gloss she's put on an hour ago was still there… _This was it. _

And then…

His lips parted… and he spoke…

Brittany's heart skipped a beat.

"So…" Stephen said "You hungry?"

Brittany lay there, feeling something like a mixture of confusion, astonishment, and wonder.

Stephen pulled away from her and stood. She watched him shake the grass from his hair golden hair and then brush off the backs off his old Levi's that were already littered with grass stains.

"Come on…" he said, reaching out for her hand.

Brittany looked up at Stephen, her eyes squinting at the sun hovering behind him "Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"What?"

Stephen reached out his hand again. "Do you trust me?" he repeated.

Brittany sighed, inhaling sharply before slowing letting it out again. She stuck her hand out searching for his and he grasped it, slowly pulling her up.

"Alright." he said. "Now come on."

They turned walking side by side down the cemented sidewalk to the edge of the park. He stuffed his hands his back pockets, his head tilted up; focusing on the sunlight peeking out from in between the trees' huge green leaves.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Hasn't someone ever told you it's not where you winded up that's important… it's how you got there." Stephen asked her "You know… it's not the destination, it's the journey?"

"No," Brittany snorted.

"Well then I'll be the first." Stephen told her. "It means… to take your time… and pay attention to what's around you."

"Well you here that?" Brittany asked.

Stephen turned to her. "What?"

"The sound of my stomach growling" Brittany said.

Stephen grinned. "Then let's get something to eat."

"I'm picking the place." Brittany told him.

Stephen turned to look down at her. "Then I'm picking the food." He immediately responded.

"What?!" Brittany exclaimed. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It's only fair."

"How do you figure that?" she asked. "You don't know what I like."

Stephen grinned. "Which is what makes it fun" He told her with quirk of his eyebrow.

"But-"

"Alright… "Stephen said cutting her off. "Where do you want to eat?"

Brittany grinned. "Follow me." she said, taking off in a run.

Stephen burst into a jog, quickly following after her. "You're not going to pick some high class restaurant are you?"

Brittany laughed.

"You realize this is a first date right?!" Stephen yelled after her. "Isn't like one of the rules of a first date to go somewhere inexpensive? Don't most girls live on those rules?"

Brittany snorted. "Who told you that?!" she asked.

"Don't forget." He reminded her. "I get to pick the food."

"I haven't forgotten." She told him.

She stopped in front of a little boutique. She twisted around to face him, her hands drawn back, and lightly clutching the metal knob.

"And you have to eat it." He continued.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "ok."

"No matter what it is…" he added.

"Fine" Brittany said with a nod. "But you have to eat it too."

Stephen grinned, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Fine with me." he shrugged.

********

"Are you scared?"

"No!" Brittany exclaimed. "Why would I be scared?"

"Because you should be…" He whispered in her ear.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"Now close your eyes." Stephen ordered.

Brittany grinned, letting her eyelids slowly fall.

"Do you trust me?"Stephen asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

Brittany swallowed. She nodded.

"Then open up" He ordered.

Brittany felt the smooth, rounded edge of a spoon poke at the front of her mouth and obediently let her jaw drop. She felt something slid into her mouth and paused… taking it in for a moment before snapping her eyes open and quickly swallowing.

"What was that?!" she demanded.

Stephen grinned. "Lemon meringue pie. You like?"

Brittany furrowed her brow. She brought her hands back, giving him a light shove.

"Jerk. I thought you were giving me some kind of alien food." She exclaimed.

He laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Shut. Up." Brittany ordered, a grin slowly slipping across her face.

He laughed again, almost falling back in his chair this time. Brittany's smirk grew and grew until she could hold it back no longer and found herself laughing right beside him… about what, she wasn't sure. She giggled, rocking back and forth holding her stomach… and then suddenly … he wasn't laughing anymore… she looked up and he was watching her, a look of bewilderment written on his face.

Brittany blinked, her head tilted in confusion. "Wha-What's wrong?" she asked him.

He reached out, lightly tracing her cheek. "You're amazing, Brittany." Stephen whispered. "Absolutely… amazing…"

Brittany laughed. "And you're just now noticing this?" She asked him.

She felt his fingers as they ran through her smooth auburn hair, his hand stopping at her forehead… then the softness of his lips as they kissed the bridge of her hairline. She melted into him. Her head fell against his shoulder… her eyes closed as she felt his arms circle her back…

But then there was something… a voice in the back of her head that just refused to stop talking. Her mind warped for a minute… and she couldn't help but think… would Alvin have done that? If she was with him right now what would he say… what would he be thinking…?

* * *

**_Later...._**

Brittany inhaled sharply, brushing her palms across her face and through her hair. She let her head fall, burring it deep within her pillow. Tears gently fell from her eyes, soaking heavily into the cushion. She was fine. She had been fine.

Brittany had rolled her eyes whenever anyone asked about him as if she was actually annoyed by the sound of his name. Brittany would shrug, casually explaining to them that they weren't together anymore… that they… they weren't even friends anymore. They'd been growing apart for some time now, she'd say. She felt it coming a mile away… it wasn't really a big shock.

"And you're really just _over _him?"

That's what the other person would ask.

"You're actually ok with it?"

Brittany would carelessly lift an eyebrow, her face never faltering. "Why wouldn't I be ok with it?"

"If my boyfriend broke up with me I'd die! I don't know how you do it."

Brittany would laugh. "Well that's the difference between you and me"

She had been fine. FINE. And now…

Brittany knew people were talking about her. There was always that eerie silence when she entered a room or walked up to a certain group… where conversation just stopped and everything became weird and awkward. She ignored those eyes that watched her as she filtered through her locker… The whispers that brushed pass her throughout the hall… The gossip traded and swapped like bagged lunches during class.

And Brittany had been fine with it all.

Why would she care what they thought anyway? Because she didn't.

What she cared about was seeing him by his locker every day and remembering how she used to walk with him to gym class. What she cared about was seeing couples kiss in the hallway and remembering how that could never be them again. What she cared about was eating lunch with her friends and knowing that this time he wasn't going to be there.

She had been fine. But now…

She couldn't catch her breath no matter how hard she tried. Something inside of her was aching that she just couldn't pin point. Brittany pierced her lips and clenched her eyes shut. How was she supposed to do anything without him? It wasn't like she relied on him or anything but… she relied on him.

He was one of the only people ever to see her cry. He was one of the only people ever to really understand her. He was the only one (other than her sisters) she felt she could really be herself around. The only one she called when she was down, the only one Alvin enough to bring her back up. He made her laugh so hard she cried. He made her cry so hard she laughed.

And now he was gone.

That's what hurt. The fact that he wasn't there to comfort her ate at her soul. He wasn't there… and she couldn't call him because he was the one who was causing it… and the cherry topper? He didn't even know it.

He didn't know it because Brittany never told him.

And she never told him… because she was afraid he wouldn't care that she was hurting.

They were broken up… so why would he care?

Every year her school hosted a fair to raise money for a charity and invited the whole town. This time Chrissie Lavender was in charge of the entertainment. She had just visited her dad in New York who was friends with someone whose cousin was a record producer. There were a lot of details but somehow Chrissie had arranged for _The Flying Raccoons_ to host a concert at the fair and donate all the proceeds.

No one could talk about anything else for weeks leading up to the day of the event. There wasn't one person left out. Alvin convinced her it would be more romantic if they went there alone together. Neither of them could drive and it was across town but he had it all planned out. They'd walk to the bus station and then ride the bus to another stop, make a few transfers… she hadn't been listening when he explained it. Normally she would have objected but Brittany finally agreed. It would be nice to be alone for awhile. But things didn't go as planned.

They winded up getting off at the wrong stop then walking around aimlessly for hours. Brittany remembered that she had been so angry and frustrated. And she was screaming at him… telling him that they had missed the entire thing and it was his fault… that she never should have trusted him…

"How could things possibly be worse!" she'd cried.

And then… just like in the movies… it started to rain…

She was so mad… crying about her hair… aggravated about missing out… her clothes were drenched … and then… they were laughing. It was crazy. All the effort that went into planning everything… and they had still missed out. The whole thing was ruined, there was nothing else to do BUT laugh.

They ended up having their own concert. Dancing together in the middle of the street… soaked to the bone… singing the bands hit songs at the tops of their lungs…

She remembered kissing him just as the sky cleared; their fingers intertwined… her hair sticking to the sides of her face. He loved her. That's what he said. Brittany remembered him caressing her cheek, holding her close and whispering that in her ear.

Everything was so perfect then. So what happened?

Brittany shut her eyes.

She thought she'd done everything right. She'd thought… she'd thought she'd been perfect with him. How could it actually be… over? How could HE not be there? He was always there… always… She couldn't do it anymore. Seeing him everyday didn't make it any better. And how could he look at her like that… like… like he didn't know what this was doing to her. She was tired of answering questions about the two of them. She was tired of being comforted. She was tired of lying… she was just … tired.

Brittany inhaled deeply, biting back a soft cry.

He was her first everything. Her first friend… her first rival… the first guy she danced with… her first kiss… her first… love… And now like a stack of cards, it had all came crashing down on her.

He knew her better than anybody and he had this was of getting in her head. He made her cheeks burn and her eyelashes flutter. Her heart pounded when he drew near and she couldn't stand when he was away. And then he frustrated the mess out of her, knowing exactly what buttons to press to get her going. He drove her nuts! She wanted to scream sometimes. But then somehow… that's what exactly what lured her in.

She didn't want to remember anymore. If this is what all those memories brought… maybe she never should have fallen for him… maybe she never should have even met him.

But then…

How could she picture her life without him? All those memories… holding hands under the sunset, kissing underneath the stars, his hands in her hair, the smell of him lingering on her clothes… the feeling of her head against his chest… His nose lightly touching hers… his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her close.

She wanted to feel him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to cry into his shoulder. She wanted to whisper in his ear… feel his lips against hers… dance with him in the middle of the street… sing with him in the middle of his room. She needed someone to tell her it was going to be alright.

She had Stephen.

Stephen who seemed so amazing… so… perfect.

But… he wasn't Alvin.

Then again… who could compare to Alvin… except well…

Alvin.

* * *

_Alright, Did that answer any questions for you? Did it build more?_

_I'm so excited. I cannot wait till you guys figure out how I'm going to do this. The whole Alvin/Britt pairing. lol. Few more chapters..._

_One more thing. **For those wondering where Alvin is through all this**... well this story's **not about him**. Everything's going to be told from **Brittany's point of view**. She hasn't really talked to Alvin so we don't hear about Alvin. And until he actually opens his mouth and tells **BRITTANY** we have no idea what's going on in his head.  
_


	5. Too Perfect

_I know I'm a little late with the update... sorry. lol. To be honest I've had most of this done for awhile I just had to proof read... but never really got the time. XD _

* * *

Brittany sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow with the side of her left arm. Her white cotton cheer shorts were riding up in the back as she quickly made her way down the smooth sidewalk. Her dark and stained pastel pink tank top clung to her chest for dear life as she sped through the open park. Her auburn hair was pulled into a messy ponytail that was already coming undone, leaving loose strands hanging out everywhere. So… she wasn't exactly picture perfect at the moment… at that time it didn't matter.

It was a late Saturday morning and Brittany had been out running, determined to keep in shape for the upcoming sports season. Her heart was thudding to the beat of her quick moving feet. Her legs burned fiercely as she pushed them harder, enjoying the cool breeze blasting against her face.

She paused for a moment, leaning over to take a long drag from a water fountain residing near the sport's field. She lifted her head up, taking in a deep breath as she did so. Brittany shook her arms out, rolling her shoulders backwards. Her foot was in the air again, her body ready to break into a run when Brittany heard her name.

She quickly pivoted on her heel; her feet slowly pedaling backwards. Brittany turned her head searching in all directions for the culprit, raising her hand up over her eyes to block the sun's harsh glare.

Standing at the half court line on the new basketball court, tossing a ball slowly from one hand to another was Stephen. He was dressed in a plain white t shirt and long black shorts that grazed his knees. There were some guys standing around him; talking, laughing, and joking with each other. But she only saw him.

Brittany eyes sparkled. She threw her hand up, slowly waving it at him.

Stephen smiled back at her.

He took a step forward and began walking towards her. "Hey! Brittany!" he called. "Funny running into you here, huh?"

Brittany shuffled her feet, shifting her weight from one foot to another. She quickly brushed her palms across the surface of her hair, smoothing the edges. Then cautiously reached behind and pulled at backs of her shorts, picking at the wedgie that had worked its way in. Her face flashed red as she blinked, turning her attention back to Stephen.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed as he drew near. "What's up?" she asked.

Stephen shrugged. "Playing ball" He threw the basketball up once in the air before catching it. "Come on, babe." Stephen said, swiftly tossing it towards her. "You wanna play?"

Brittany caught it and rolled her eyes.

"Uhh… no, babe" She said flinging it back his way. "On my way home"

"Oh" Stephen said with a nod. "Let me walk you." he said.

"Hey, guys!" He called out. "Heads up!" Stephen turned, chucking the basketball back towards the court.

"What?!" A male's voice called out from behind him.

"You're just leaving like that?!" Another immediately added.

Brittany blinked, tilting her head to the side. She was puzzled for a moment before realizing that they weren't talking to her. Stephen… these were Stephen's friends. She turned to look at them for the first time; taking in their short hair, sticky and wet with sweat, tall, broad shoulders decorated with beaters and tank tops.

"I'll be back." Stephen told them with a wave.

He turned back to her for a moment before his eyes widened with surprise, as if remembering something. He moved so that both he and Brittany were facing the other boys, his arm slipping around her shoulders.

"Oh and you guys!" Stephen hollered, drawing in their attention. "This is my girl, Brittany."

Brittany sucked in a deep breath, her cheeks beating strawberry red. A smile gradually glided across her face. _His girl. _She liked that. Brittany tossed her hand up, waving at them before looking back up at Stephen.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. "Aren't you playing a game?"

Stephen shrugged. "But I rather be with you." he whispered.

His lips softly brushed against hers before edging closer. They kissed and butterflies took over her stomach. Little by little, Stephen pulled away, his nose grazing hers as he did so. Brittany grinned. His arm was around her now, pulling her close as they began walking the short distance to home.

She looked up at him, gazing at his brilliant rusty gold eyes, shining with life… his hands so warm and pleasant… her heart swelling… and she couldn't but think of Alvin. Would he have stopped a basketball game just to walk her home? Would he have bluntly announced her to all his friends like that? Would he have draped his arm around her and kissed her in front of the entire park?

"What are you thinking about?"

Brittany's bright blue eyes shot up at his question. She swallowed fidgeting under her own weight, clasping and unclasping her sweaty palms.

"Nu-nothing" she answered uncertainly before repeating. "Nothing"

"Did I ruin your workout or something?" Stephen asked.

Brittany let out a loud nervous laugh. "No. No. Of course not. I'm glad you offered…"

"You are?" Stephen asked, dubious. His left eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I am." Brittany assured him, leaning into his arm. "I missed you."

Brittany smiled. It was true. She had missed him.

_But… saying that she missed Alvin…maybe… just a bit more wouldn't exactly be a lie. _

"I missed you too."He whispered.

"How could you not?!" Brittany exclaimed with a grin. "I am pretty incredible."

Stephen laughed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately… I'd have to agree with you on that one."

"You never had much of a choice." Brittany shot back.

"Seriously Brittany" Stephen said, rolling his eyes. "You are something else, entirely."

"But something good, right?" Brittany asked gazing up at him from the corner of her eye, daring him.

Stephen met her eyes, a confident grin on his face. "Possibly…"

Brittany's closed mouth smile grew wide, her eyes sparkling. They moved like that for a while, side by side, carefully watching each other. Brittany's eyes eventually drifted, traveling down to her feet. She closed her eyes and she could have been flying.

The way he talked to her, laughed with her, rolled his eyes… He amazed her. When she was with Stephen she didn't have to keep her guard up. He fascinated her. He was so cool, charming… different. Brittany had never really met anyone quite like him. And that scared her.

She'd just met him but somehow felt she could be herself around him. He spoke and she was instantly under his spell, willing to do anything he said… follow him anywhere. He was the kind of guy you wrote songs about. He was the kind of guy you told stories about. She was falling for him… and that scared her. Brittany wasn't the type to fall head over heels for some guy she just met. She just wasn't.

"Sometime…" Stephen said slowly. "Maybe later this week… I want to take you somewhere."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know if you're up for it." Stephen teased.

"I think can handle myself." Brittany told him.

"You sure?" Stephen asked. "I know how you like being in control of everything."

"No." She argued. "No, I don't."

Stephen nodded. "Yeah… you do."

Brittany froze for a split second.

Hadn't that been… what Alvin said when they broke up? Now Stephen was saying the same thing. Did that mean it was true? Was she really controlling? Then did that mean… she was the one that had been wrong? Not… Alvin. Brittany blinked and with a bat of an eyelash time snapped back into action.

"Yeah… you do." Stephen said with a nod.

"Well… I don't always have to be" Brittany decided.

"And you promise you won't complain…"

"Yes."

"And you'll relax."

"I'll try."

"And you'll-"

"Yes!" Brittany declared. "Now… what did you have in mind?

"It's a place just a little across town. I love going down there." Stephen told her. "It's so quiet. The way everything looks… it's almost like we stepped into a time machine, ya know?"

"No."Brittany said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's this small town near the shore. Everything's really old fashion …" he murmured. All the little shops … The old fashion clock tower… I used to go all the time before we moved. I practically lived there."

"You used to live around there?" Brittany asked. "It seems a little boring."

"I said, practically… we just went to visit friends and sometimes shop." He explained. "You know what the two best parts of the town are?"

Brittany turned to him. "What?"

"For one… instead of overpriced taxi cabs" Stephen said. "We have horse drawn carriages."

"That's… weird." she decided.

"I know. But it's kind of cool too." Stephen told her. "They still have cars and buses and things… the horses are just for tourists I think…"

"Oh, ok" Brittany murmured.

The thought of riding in an actually carriage sent a jolt of excitement surging through her. She was almost certain Alvin would have never planned something out like this. And if he did he would surely mess it up. But with Stephen…

"The second best thing about this place is the beach." Stephen told her. "We can have a carriage ride around the block and then it can just take us there. It's really gorgeous, Brittany. The sunsets are amazing…"

"I can't wait" Brittany quipped.

Stephen's arm brushed hers as he took her hand. He looked directly in her eyes when he spoke, his voice never wavering.

"Ok," Stephen said. "Now tell me about yourself. I want to know more"

He wanted to know more about her? She'd never heard that before. Not from a guy. Not from a guy who ACTUALLY meant it. And the way he was looking at her just now… she could tell. He really cared. He really wanted to hear what she had to say.

What kind of guy actually listened when a girl spoke? Actually… asked her about things like that… First he was leaving his friends… choosing to leave a basketball game… just to walk her home. Then he planned out a romantic date. And now… he was asking about her life… he actually wanted to get to know her…. and not in THAT way.

"Like… what?" Brittany asked.

"Like… What's the most important thing to you?" Stephen suggested.

"And I'm supposed to tell you, just like that?" Brittany questioned.

"I'll start." Stephen offered. He paused a moment to think, his eyes gazing up at the sky."Defiantly, my mom and brother… it's just us so we're really close." Stephen turned to look at her. "See? Easy."

"Fine" Brittany sighed. "My sisters then"

"Ok. Now you choose." Stephen told her.

"What?"

"I asked you a question so it's only fair you get to ask me one." Stephen said.

"I don't know what to ask" Brittany shrugged.

"Just pick something." Stephen told her. "I'll go again. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink"

"Mines blue. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Sing"

"Really?" Stephen asked. "You any good"

Brittany smirked. "You could say that…"

"Cool." Stephen said. "You'll have to sing for me sometime. You write your own songs?"

Brittany shrugged "Sometimes…"

"Alright. What's your most prized possession?" Stephen asked.

Brittany shrugged. "It's a tie between my clothes and makeup." She grinned. "You?"

"Don't laugh."

"I won't promise anything till I hear what it is…"

"I have lucky socks"

"That's...different. How are socks lucky?"

"I was wearing them when I scored the winning basket at a game." Stephen said. "I wore them the day I aced my finals without studying. I wore them at the fair where everyone but me got food poisoning. And… I wore them the day I met you."

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Stephen asked her.

"You just did." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Alright," Stephen said. "Can I ask you two questions?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you and your last boyfriend break up?" Stephen inquired.

Brittany took in a sharp breath. She hadn't been expecting that. But she should have. "You mean… Alvin?"

"Yeah"

"We just…. grew apart." Brittany shrugged, her eyes falling to the floor.

"That's what you've been telling everyone." Stephen said. "But… how'd you actually break up. What happened?"

"We had a fight…" Brittany said slowly. "But we were always fighting… even as kids."

"You knew him that long?"

"Yeah," Brittany said with a smile. "We all… me and my sisters and him and his brothers… we were all friends… we grew up together."

"Then what happened?"

"He got so involved with sports and his friends… it was like I had to make an appointment every time I wanted to see him." Brittany explained. "I'd call and he was never home… Then it would take forever for him to return my call. He broke dates all the time so he could hang out with his friends. I was never ok with it… but I guess I figured we'd have time later. Only we didn't."

"Sounds lame"

"It was… And when we were together… we just fought. All the time. Like ALL the time. It wasn't working out."

Stephen nodded.

"Then there was an even bigger fight. On our anniversary! In front of the whole school!"

"Really? I missed it." Stephen joked.

"It was horrible." Brittany murmured, shaking her head. "It was our anniversary right? So I thought we'd be at least spending THAT together. I'd cancelled anything I had going on that day… you know… cheerleading stuff… friends… whatever"

"Hmm…"

"And like I figured we'd have dinner or something… "Brittany said. "Maybe ice cream or something really romantic right?"

"Sounds great" Stephen said softly.

"Only he had other plans." Brittany continued. "His team had a game that night."

"And you were fed up." Stephen guessed.

"Exactly" Brittany murmured. "It was like this was just another one of his excuses… It was always one thing or another… and this was just something else… something else that was so much more important than me."

"So you guys had at it."

"Yeah" Brittany said. "And he suggested we just hang out after the game… but it was already after four and the game hadn't even started. And those things usually last at least two or three hours, right? And then… what if they went into overtime? It could be around 8 before they even got finished with that. And if they won he'd want to hang out with his friend's right afterwards to celebrate right?"

Stephen nodded.

"So that would have been our entire day. He asked to just be together tomorrow but I didn't want to. I pushed back my plans for our day he should be able to too… and tomorrow …. If they won there would be an intense practice to prepare for the next game. He would be too tired to do anything then… and if they lost he'd be too depressed about the whole thing."

"So you just broke up with him?"

"Yeah… I mean… technically he suggested it… I told him how I felt about it and he said I just didn't care. That what I wanted to do was more important than this… than soccer, which was SO important to him. That- that if I didn't care about soccer then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Oh"

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "So I say FINE! Maybe we shouldn't be!"

"And now…?" Stephen questioned.

"Now… "Brittany said. "We're not even talking."

"That sucks"

"Yeah, it does." She admitted.

"So then this Alvin is someone I should watch out for, huh?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said" Stephen answered.

"You don't have to worry about him" Brittany assured. "Like I said. We don't even talk anymore."

"Alright" Stephen murmured. "But just in case… I will anyway."

They walked in silence for a while. Listening to the sound of their feet falling down on the smooth grey-white sidewalk… listening to the leaves on the trees lightly flutter in the wind… Stephen's arm fell around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry about how it all ended. It must have been hard. I don't know him so I can't really talk about him." He began. "But… I want you to know that I won't ever put you through all that. I promise."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You can't promise those kinds of things." she told him. "You don't know how it will turn out till it's over…"

"I don't… but I do know that I care about you and even if things don't work out between us… I think I'll always will. And I would never want to see someone I care about get hurt"

Brittany shrugged. "It can happen anyway"

"Listen, alright?" He asked. "I'll try to be there for you whenever you need me. Anytime you need to talk… you can tell me anything, alright?"

"Ok."

"And I promise you won't ever have to 'make an appointment' to talk to me. I like spending time with you… " Stephen told her. "I- I want you."

"What?"Brittany asked with a laugh.

"I mean… You… you amaze me, Brittany." He whispered. "I've never met anyone quite like you. You make me want to… I don't know… I guess I'm just… I like where we are right now."

"And where's that?"

"Well… we're dating…" Stephen said slowly.

"Yeah"

"But… I wanted to ask you something." Stephen proposed.

"Ok"

"This is going to sound lame." He warned.

Brittany let out another giggle. "It's too late for that." She told him. "You might as well just say it."

"Brittany… "He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany laughed again, this time letting her head fall back with amusement. "I thought we were already doing that"

"But I want you to be exclusive." Stephen explained. "I don't want you dating any other guys."

"Ok," Brittany answered. "Why not. But… same goes for you."

"Don't worry." Stephen said. "I don't plan on dating any other guys."

Brittany frowned. "That's not what I meant. I don't want you seeing anyone else."

Stephen grinned. "Gotcha"

It was weird… but when she was with Stephen… He had this way of making her feel like she was on top of the world… so far apart from everything else. He made her laugh. And she was falling for him… fast. But if that was true… then what was this other feeling.

"So this is where you live?"

"Huh?" Brittany asked aloud.

She hadn't realized they'd stopped. She stole a quick glance behind her. A house… Blue siding… crème shutters… coffee oak door… white flower boxes blooming with pink tulips… her house… Her mind was so caught up in everything…

"Figures"

Brittany grimaced. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This just looks like the kind of house you'd live in." Stephen explained.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked. "What's wrong with my house?"

"Nothing" Stephen said quickly. "It's beautiful… " He paused a moment, looking directly in her eyes as he said "You're beautiful…"

Brittany stumbled back feeling her heart flutter; jitters running through her like lightning.

_Oh… God… _

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just supposed to dating someone. Someone to wrap her time with… the time she hadn't been spending with anyone anymore… and now… there was that feeling again. She didn't like being this vulnerable. But for some weird reason… she trusted him. When he said… he wouldn't hurt her… she trusted him… she believed him.

"So I'll see you later?" Stephen was asking.

"Defiantly" Brittany replied with a grin.

She watched him as he slowly walked away. Stood there after he disappeared down the street, waving as he went… Her smile slowly faded.

Stephen was perfect…

… Maybe…

Too perfect.

* * *

_Ok, And that's our chapter. I'll upload the next one as soon as I write it. XD O!! Don't forget to_

_~~REVIEW~~_

_Tell me what you think about the story. What could I improve?_

_Oh, just so we're clear. The stories not just about her misses Alvin. We're not even half way done yet. Plenty of time to work him in. Patience.  
_


	6. He's not HIM

_Ok guys, go with me on this. This story's about Alvin and Brittany, correct. Yet here we are in our 6th chapter and your thinking "Where the heck is Alvin?" I'm trying to hurry it along as quickly as possible. XD This story was actually supposed to have Brittany and Stephen together by the end of the 2nd chapter. Yet I didn't get to do it till the 5th because I had to elaborate on their relationship a little more. So I did. lol. But still time kinda skips a bit. There were context clues but apparently not enough because some of you don't know. So my bad. XD So now it's been months since that night at the party. It was a back to school party and now we're at the football homecoming which is usually in the winter. Get it?_

* * *

Purple and blue lights were scattered throughout the spacious gym. The room was filled to capacity with a mass of bodies. A slow rhythm and blues beat echoed off the gym walls engulfing the students in its music. It was the Homecoming at Phillip Brew High and the place was abuzz with commotion.

In the center of the floor, Brittany and Stephen stood together… His arms circling her waist, her arms draped around his neck… their bodies slowly swaying to the song. They both seemed to be caught in deep thought, capturing the bliss of the moment and sealing it in.

"How'd I wind up with someone as great as you?" Stephen whispered.

The ends of Brittany's mouth turned up slightly.

"Just lucky I guess..." Brittany murmured, her eyes cascading down to the shiny linoleum floor.

She was trying to enjoy herself... truly she was... but there was something wrong. Something that caused shivers to creep down her spine and make her hands clammy. Her mind kept drifting... and although she knew without a doubt she was dancing with one of best looking guys in the entire school... something was wrong.

Stephen Allen was everything a girl could want. He had a golden tan and perfect skin ... there were little dimples in the sides of his cheeks... and you could get lost in his eyes ;which were this exciting gold with specks of rusty brown. He smiled all the time... this perfect, full, smile that could make any girl's heart rush. When he smiled, when he laughed… it made you want to do so as well…

He held the door open for her all the time, and was constantly pulling out her chair. He held Brittany's hand wherever they went and was never afraid to tell his friends about their relationship... he almost seemed to brag when he said it. His arms would wrap around her shoulder when she was cold. And he always insisted on paying whenever they went anywhere.

This seemed great. She must be crazy to not see the beauty and natural luck she had, right? But Brittany couldn't help but think that something was missing. Sure he was nice... and good looking... and thoughtful... and yeah, they had great chemistry... he made her grin and giggle... and she felt like a princess when she was with him... but...

He never got jealous. They never argued. He was never late. He called every night. He carried her books to class. He bought everything and refused to make her pay. He kissed her hand in public and made her blush. He whispered beautiful thoughts in her ear when they were close. He never got mad when she had to cancel their plans even just to hang out with her friends. He sometimes stayed after school to just watch her cheerleading practices and always committed on how great she was. He was always there for her… whenever she needed him. They didn't always need to talk… sometimes… they'd just walk. He smiled and looked at her like she was his everything.

And…

She hated it.

She kept expecting him to slip up and make a mistake... but he didn't... and when he did... before she could even think of what to yell at him... he was sliding an arm around her waist... whispering an apology into her waiting ear... offering to make it up to her. She wanted to be angry... it was like she was almost looking for a mistake in their relationship now... she actually tried to start fights... but nothing...

_What was wrong with her?_

It was strange, but the more seamless HE proved to be… the more enraged SHE became. Brittany wanted to scream. No one was that textbook perfect. No one. Why couldn't there just be one thing wrong with him? Just one?

A secret obsession? Depression? A hot temper? A hidden past? A fixated ex-girlfriend? She'd even settle for bad breath at this point. But there was nothing! And do you know what the worst part was?

She couldn't even get mad at him.

He was Stephen Allen. Your stomach did somersaults every time he looked at you. Your heart melted when he smiled. Your brain turned to mush when he spoke. And even if you did managed to keep all those feelings at bay… How could Brittany ever be mad at a guy for doing exactly what he supposed to? How could she be angry at a guy for getting right what so many other boys got wrong? How could she yell at a guy for actually having manners?

She missed Alvin.

That was the only explanation. Every time she spoke to Stephen… every time they were close enough for him to lean in, whispering a secret in her ear. Every time he held open a door for her, waving her into a room. Every SINGLE time he paid her the slightest compliment.

It reminded her of Alvin.

She missed the way he always showed up late for EVERYTHING. She missed that sparkle that dawned in his deep blue eyes and the mischievous smile that played on his lips when he was up to something. She'd resist at first… groaning in frustration when Alvin would even suggested doing anything out of the ordinary but Brittany always gave in. And then after an entire day packed with memories to last a lifetime there was that look of his. She missed that look that slipped across his face when he knew his plan had gone awry… when he knew he'd messed up… His eyes would be wide with shock, hands fidgeting with anxiety, brain already scheming with an excuse. Those wild excuses…

She missed fighting with him… those stupid things he'd say that always got her blood boiling. They'd be yelling and screaming, full throttle… crying out in the middle of the street… none of them willing to back down. Only stopping once both were out of breath, neither able to come up with another insult or threat to carry across to the other. Brittany would turn away, marching quickly to her house. Just as she reach the door Alvin would break into a sprint, calling after her… She'd stop for a moment, glaring back at him. Then **BAM**, she'd slam the door in his face when he tried to apologize.

That's what made them… them. They could have the most outrageous arguments over absolutely nothing and pretty soon they'd forget what started the fight in the first place. She liked challenging him just to see what he'd do next. It kept things interesting.

But when she was with Stephen…

It wasn't that he wasn't interesting… because he was… just in a different way. He was calm were Alvin was outrageous. He was perplexed where Alvin was… silly. They both made her laugh. They both made her smile. They both caused butterflies to dance in her stomach. She liked Stephen… so if that was true… why couldn't she get Alvin off her mind?

Stephen looked down at Brittany, carefully. Sadness crept across his face at a sluggish pace, his brows furrowed in concern. This was supposed to be great. This was their special night. She seemed so happy just moments ago… so…

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Stephen asked after a while.

Brittany looked up at him; her ocean blue eyes locking with his sunlit gold. Brittany swallowed. "I don't know." she answered honestly.

"Anything I can help with?" Stephen offered her.

"I- I don't know." Her voice croaked. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Stephen repeated. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because…" Brittany murmured. "I'm confused."

"About what?"

Brittany took in a deep breath. "A new cheerleading routine." she answered. "I don't know if I can pull it off."

Stephen laughed. "Is that all? I thought- I mean…" Stephen cleared his throat. "I know you'll figure it out."

"Hopefully…"Brittany murmured; her voice trailing off. "I'm just not sure about it anymore."

"Maybe going with an old routine that you already know well would work better then." Stephen said.

"But what if that doesn't work out either? Just because you know it well doesn't mean things will turn out perfectly."

"Sometimes you have to take that risk" Stephen answered simply. "Then again… if it was me… I'd go with a new routine"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Doing something just because it's boring and safe never really appealed to me."

"Just because it's old doesn't mean it's boring" Brittany snapped. "Sometimes old can mean funny and amazing and-"

"Are we still talking about a cheerleading routine?" Stephen asked her.

Brittany slammed her eyes shut, the florescent lights suddenly becoming too bright…Her mind swimming with dizziness. This was getting too confusing.

Brittany snatched her hand away. "I- I need to get out of here" she told Stephen, quickly hurrying away.

Stephen stood there, dazed and confused for a moment before breaking into a run. "Tell me what's going on." Stephen called out. He easily caught up to her, reaching forward and grasping her arm in his hand. "Right. Now."

Brittany watched him for a moment; big, blue, and wide-eyed. She took in his straight, stern lips; the apples of his cheeks growing summer pink, his eyes; narrowing with concern. A smile slowly formed on her lips.

Brittany giggled. "You're kind of cute when you get angry"

Stephen was unwavering. "Brittany…" he warned.

Her facial expression changed almost immediately."Nothing!" she exclaimed suddenly. "It's nothing! " Brittany cried, snatching her arm away.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Stephen said firmly.

"But it is." Brittany persisted. "Can't you just drop it?"

"Not if it's bothering you like this." Stephen told her. "What's the matter? For real this time"

Brittany pursed her lips.

She couldn't just tell her boyfriend on the night of the school dance, in the middle of the gym, when he was obviously so happy, that she was thinking about Alvin. That she was wondering why Stephen wasn't more like Alvin. How she didn't understand why she couldn't just let him go. She knew Stephen was really understanding but she knew there was no way he'd just be alright with that.

"You can tell me anything." Stephen told her.

"No." Brittany breathed. "I can't"

Stephen looked taken back for a moment. He eyed the chipmunk, uncertainty creeping onto his features.

"There ARE things I'm not going to tell you." Brittany said firmly.

"But I don't get why. I thought-"

"That's exactly why. You wouldn't get it. So can we please just… drop it?" she asked again.

"Is that wha t you want me to do?"

"Yes. Yeah, it is."

"Fine" Stephen said, he heaved a heavy breath. "Consider it dropped."

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other indefinitely. Her eyes daring him to say something, his pleading for her to retract her words... He finally turned away from her, slowly shaking his head. She watched him as he sighed, raking his fingers through his blonde locks.

"What do you want from me!?" Stephen asked, his voice rising. "Just tell me!"

Her eyes locked with his. "What?" Brittany exclaimed. "Nothing"

"Brittany!!" Stephen cried. "I'm not HIM!"

Brittany gaped at his words, too stunned to speak. Her breath caught in her throat. It didn't take her long to figure out who Stephen was talking about. Alvin. Was she that easy to read? Had he really figured out what she had been doing… what she had been feeling?

"I can try all I want but I'll never be HIM." Stephen continued. "And I don't want to be."

Brittany stammered. "I never asked you-"

"Like hell you didn't!!" Stephen shot back. "Don't lie to me, Brittany. I can't stand liars."

Brittany eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm crazy about you, Brittany." Stephen sighed. "But I can't keep going on with you… doing this. I want this to work. But if you only choose me because he wasn't there-"

"No. I mean… we're only together because me and Alvin broke up but-"Brittany stumbled, struggling to find the right words. "That doesn't change how I feel about you. You're amazing. I love you."

A lump formed in Brittany's throat, her eyes widening along with his. She hadn't meant to say that. The last part. Why had it come out like that? She liked Stephen. That's what she'd meant to say. I like you. But the wrong letters had just stumbled out like word vomit.

_And now that they were out there…_

"You do?" Stephen questioned.

_How was she supposed to get them back in?_

Brittany opened her mouth to say something… anything… but not words came out. Her lips fumbled to shape words, make sounds but for once, Brittany Miller was speechless. Stephen threw his arms around her, pulling her forward into what should have been a warm, comforting hug.

"I love you too!" Stephen exclaimed. He pulled away to look at her. "For a second I thought you were going to tell me you still had feeling for your ex-boyfriend!" He said with a laugh.

Brittany smiled too, nervous laughter seeping out.

She swallowed.

And as confusing as things just got… they were about to get a lot worse.

* * *

_Ok, So that didn't have Alvin in it either. But I mean... HELLO? Can you tell he's about to show up. :D I really wanted him in this chapter especially since its kinda short but I really felt there should be a chapter break in between this and what happens next. And I CANNOT wait to get to this next chapter either so I promise I won't take my time in writing it. The only reason why this one took as long as it did is because I usually don't get my best ideas till twilight hours and my brother kept interrupting my writing time. _

_**SO REVIEW!!!! **_

_**Were you shocked? Amazed? Disgusted? Geeked out? Astounded? Angry? Frustrated? :D  
**_


	7. Get Outta My Head

_Ok, So I promised just about everyone I'd update on Friday but I didn't get to... sorry. But good news... I happen to be typing this on my very on... bought with my hard earned money... laptop!!!! WOOHOO! Which means that I'll have more time to write since I don't have to share with my brother and sister anymore. XD_

* * *

Brittany Miller paced up and down the red brick sidewalk that traced the barren grass around the old Municipal Building. It was now a full week since THAT day and she'd agreed to meet Stephen there. She wasn't sure what they were going to do, she wasn't even sure she even wanted to come. But here she was on a brisk December afternoon, waiting for her boyfriend in the middle of town center. Her thick Christmas white leggings clung to her legs, her pink skirt whipping around in the wind, a stylish white coat with a folded collar was buttoned up tightly, closing in her chest.

Ever since THAT day she'd been wondering about him. A part of her wanted to tell Stephen the truth. It wasn't her fault that he felt the way he did. It wasn't her fault she didn't match his feelings… but either way. He deserved to know the truth. But if she told him… then that could hurt him. The familiar wrenching feeling of heart break was still fresh in her mind. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Stephen was a nice guy… and she did like him. He was annoyingly perfect but there was something about him that just pulled her in. Even if she didn't love him… that didn't mean she didn't care about him. It just meant Brittany had to find out more about Stephen… she had to really get to know him… pay attention to what he was saying… He was a good person. Stephen just wasn't Alvin.

She missed Alvin.

That had been said. But did she actually want him back? Did she really want that self absorbed, showboat of a boyfriend back? And did she really want to lose Stephen? Completely…? Things could change. She could wake up one morning, absolutely and utterly in love with Stephen. So was she just with him because she felt sorry for him? No. Of course not. She liked Stephen.

Brittany sighed, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. She turned on her heel, thinking about Stephen. Why wasn't he here yet? He never made her wait. Was he angry at her or something? Did he suspect that she hadn't meant what she said? Even so… Stephen wasn't the type to hold grudges. He didn't play games… and he always said what was on his mind. If… if he suspected anything he would have told her.

Brittany fingered the lint in her pocket and leaned backwards, resting her back against the traffic pole. She yawned, rolling her eyes up to the sky. When she let them fall back down Brittany saw someone walking towards her. Blue jeans, scarlet red coat and… a red cap.

Brittany watched as the hat, edged closer and closer to her… She couldn't see the wearer's face… but then again… she didn't need to. Her lungs shut down; her heart thudded in her ears… her eyes went wide. There was no way to avoid it. Nowhere to run. He was coming right at her.

"Alvin." Her words came out with a tiny white puff. Her frozen breath floated there for a minute before slowly evaporating into thin air.

The boy stopped a few feet away from her, tilting his hat up so she could see his crystal blue eyes. "Hey,"

The two were silent for what seemed like hours, their eyes boring holes in each other's skulls. Both stood still, daring the other to make the first move. Brittany drew in a tight breath. She'd had nightmares about this before…. horrible ones where she had been wearing a horrific outfit involving ankle length skirts and polka dotted headbands or worse… no clothes at all. Dreams where Alvin had two or three girls on his arms... Pretty girls with gorgeous long shimmering hair… girls who rolled their eyes at her and laughed at everything Alvin said.

Brittany stood, her eyes locked with his. It was almost as if they were in some kind of competition. If you didn't know better you'd think they were in the middle of a heated staring contest. It seemed to go on for forever before Alvin finally sighed, he blinked, giving up. His eyes drifted, the pupils slowly rolling to face the ground underneath him.

"How- how have you been?" Alvin asked carefully.

"I-"Brittany stammered. She brought her arm up, brushing her hand through her hair. "I'm fine. Um… What- What about you?" she asked. Her fingers pulled softly at the ends of her hair, combing out the little tangles before curling around her index finger.

Alvin's eyes swam to hers. "I missed you"

Brittany looked taken back for a moment, her cerulean blue eyes widening earnestly. She hadn't expected his answer; an elephant of doubt had already soared up, clouding her own words.

"I-"She began and then stopped. "Thanks."

An awkward silence hung in the air like a heavy fog, reaching and clawing at the chipmunks. Alvin finally broke it, a question mark breaking through his solemn features.

"In case you didn't know…" Alvin said. "This is the part where you tell me you missed me too"

Brittany's face hardened. Like she would ever admit to something like that. Not out loud anyway. Not to his face.

"Why would I miss you?!" she demanded.

"Just look at me!" Alvin declared. "What's not to miss?"

Brittany paused a moment, feeling a smile pulling at her lips. She rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "Everything."

"Gee," Alvin said, rolling his own eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"What did you expect me to say? That I spend every second thinking about you. That I couldn't bare moving on? Dating other people?" Brittany demanded. "Get over yourself!"

"Wait." Alvin murmured. "So… are you dating someone else?"

Brittany swallowed. "That's… none of your business."

"What are you- what are you even doing here?" Alvin asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." She answered.

"Oh," Alvin responded.

"Yeah," Brittany whispered.

"Who?"

"My…" Brittany gulped, clearing the large lump in her throat that had formed before beginning again. "My boyfriend, Stephen."

"Boyfriend?" Alvin questioned.

"Yeah, boyfriend" Brittany confirmed.

"Like you have a boyfriend" Alvin said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's so hard to believe about that?!" Brittany demanded.

"Is this to get back at me or something?" Alvin asked.

"To get back at you?" Brittany repeated.

"Yeah," Alvin said. "I mean… you and this guy aren't serious or anything… you're just dating him to make me jealous right?"

"Uh… No." Brittany answered. "I'm sorry Alvin… but I'm dating someone else now."

Alvin blinked. "Oh" he whispered. This time his voice was so quiet Brittany had to strain to hear his answer. "I guess I should have known that… it's not like… I mean I guess I couldn't expect you to wait."

Brittany nodded slowly. "Yeah, are you… "She asked slowly. "Dating anyone?"

"Um…" Alvin reached back to scratch the back of his head. "No… no not really"

Brittany let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "So… what…" she asked. "What have you been doing then?"

"We made it to the championships." Alvin announced.

Brittany smiled softly. "Yeah, 5th place…"

"In the state" Alvin added.

"Yeah, I heard." Brittany said. " Congratulations"

"Thanks."

"So… I guess this is what you wanted, huh?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You suggested the breakup." Brittany told him.

"This is what YOU wanted." Alvin said.

"I never expected you to actually agree to it!" Brittany exclaimed. "Since when do we ever agree… on ANYTHING!"

"So your still blaming this on me?!" Alvin demanded.

"Maybe I overreacted a little…" Brittany admitted.

Alvin snorted. "A little?"

"It's over now." Brittany said. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was."

"Who's fault what is?" A new voice asked.

Brittany almost jumped out of her skin as a hand fell around the small of her back.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the owner and came face to face with Stephen. She gazed from Alvin then back to Stephen then Alvin again; Stephen, Alvin, Stephen, Alvin. Brittany gulped, this wasn't going to be good.

Stephen had his arm around her shoulder now, grinning down at her; completely oblivious to her state of panic. Alvin however seemed to know exactly what was going on and exactly who the boy standing before him was. Alvin's brows were furrowed, his arms crossed firmly over his chest, his lips drawn in a deep scowl.

"What's up?" Stephen asked. And when no one answered him, added. "Who's this?" Nodding at Alvin.

Brittany blinked furiously, her mind already churning. "Oh," Brittany murmured. "He was just keeping me company while I waited for you… but he has to be going now… right?"

Brittany had both of her hands stuffed in her coat pocket, her eyes shooting Alvin an icy death glare. Her hints fell on deaf ears. Alvin wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes were focused intently on Stephen. Stephen however either didn't notice or was ignoring both of their tension.

"Oh," Stephen said. "Well it's nice to meet you." He said, sticking his hand towards Alvin. "I'm Stephen."

Alvin's eyes dropped down, watching Stephen's out stretched hand for several long seconds before drifting back up. "You're Stephen?" he asked, making no move towards the other boy.

"Yeah, you've heard of me or something?" He asked with a laugh.

Alvin shot Brittany a glare. "You could say that." Alvin said. "I'm-"

"Not important." Brittany said, quickly stepping in-between the two. "We have to go anyway..." The Chipette said hurriedly.

Stephen shrugged. "There's no rush. I mean if you want we can just hang out for a little bit with…." His voice drifted off. He motioned to Alvin. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." Alvin muttered. He paused a moment.

Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat. There was no sidestepping it now. He was going to say it. Alvin was going to tell Stephen who he was. Stephen was going to find out who Alvin was. They were going to meet each other. Stephen was going to wonder why Brittany was talking to Alvin in the first place. This would NOT go down well.

"It's Alvin." She heard the chipmunk say.

Brittany watched Stephen's face drop; his friendly smile disappearing, and in its place there was a tight scowl. His brows furrowed in anger; his face contorting with realization. His golden eyes almost seemed to turn into fire.

"You're Alvin." Stephen murmured.

It wasn't a question but Alvin nodded anyway. "And you're wearing it out." He grunted.

Stephen turned to Brittany. "I thought you said you didn't talk to him anymore." He questioned.

"I don't." She protested. "I- we- It's like I said. He was-"

"Keeping you company" Stephen finished. "I know. But why him? You really expect me to believe you just happened to run into each other?"

"So what if we did" Alvin snapped. "Last time I checked she didn't belong to you."

"Last time I checked she dumped you" Stephen shot back.

"Last time I checked that wasn't ANY of your business." Alvin told him.

"You hurting her makes it my business." Stephen huffed.

"Me? Hurting HER?" Alvin questioned. "Dude, you don't know anything. Why do you even bother?"

"I know enough." Stephen declared.

He turned to Brittany, suddenly realizing that she was oddly silent.

"Brittany," Stephen demanded. "Say something."

"Say what?" Brittany asked. "It's just like he said. We just ran into each other... we hardly said two words."

"It looked like a little more than that to me." Stephen muttered.

"Well what did it look like?" Brittany questioned. "What? You don't trust me?!"

"No. "Stephen assured her. "I trust you… It's HIM I'm worried about."

"You don't even know her!" Alvin cried. He rolled his eyes to the left and took a step back.

"Why don't you just leave?" Stephen asked. "No one wants you here."

Alvin's unblinking eyes focused on Stephen. "Are you sure about that?"

Alvin watched Stephen carefully before slowly turning away. Brittany didn't see him as he disappeared; retracing his steps on the exact route he'd taken to get there. Stephen was almost frozen for what seemed like hours. He turned to look down at Brittany.

"You were just talking?" Stephen asked her.

"Just talking" Brittany confirmed. "I'm over him, alright? Over him"

The way she said it… it was almost like she was trying to convince herself. Feelings didn't just go away… love didn't just end. She knew that. And the way Stephen was lookingait her… it seemed like he knew that too. Brittany swallowed.

She didn't want to think about Alvin ever again. But for some odd reason… she couldn't get him out of her head. Even as she and Stephen walked down to the ice skating rink holding hands... Even when he stopped to buy her a cup of hot chocolate that burned the roof of her mouth… As they were tying up their skates talking about absolutely nothing… And when he slipped on the ice and skidded across the surface on his butt… and she toppled over laughing… even then… She couldn't stop thinking about Alvin.

Why was that?

Why couldn't she just enjoy herself?

Alvin just complicated things. He was so rude, so arrogant… so obnoxious… She never had to worry about any of those things when she was with Stephen. Stephen was sweet. Stephen was gentle. Stephen was… safe. Alvin was like a piece of Mystery Sour Twist gum. She never knew what to expect… and she never knew if she'd like it or not until she actually tried it.

He was like icy cold lake water… refreshing on a hot day but it always left her skin wrinkly and her hair frizzed.

He was like eating an entire jumbo bag of Skittles in one sitting… Delicious at first but it always left her with a stomachache.

He was like cutting your bangs yourself… it always seemed like a good idea but... well we all know how that one ends.

So if this was true... If Brittany knew that even thinking about what she was thinking about could only lead to disaster why was she actually thinking that she didn't care? Why was she actually thinking that she'd do it anyway?

So when Stephen dropped her off at home… holding her hand and kissing her goodnight. Right after she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her… No sooner had she dropped her purse, leaving it on the couch for the night. Brittany Miller picked up the phone and dialed the number she'd memorized so well over the years.

She held the phone, using her right hand to cup the receiver close to her mouth. Brittany listened as the loud ringing song pierced her ear. The phone rang three consecutive times before someone finally picked it up. There was soft static then a voice yelling in the background before Brittany hear a quiet, "Hello?"

Her throat was dry and her palms had gotten sweaty. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"Hi"

* * *

_Yes, I am ending it there. I always loved writing cliff hangers... though I don't get to often. Ok. So how was that... slightly more awesome because I wrote 1/4 of it on my very own, wickedly awesome laptop!!! :D _

_~REVIEW~  
_


	8. Innocence

_Oh my God. Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you? Because if not, I so do. lol. :D _

_So me and this chapter have sort of a love/hate relationship. Love this chapter but hate it all the same. It was a joy to write but also a pain._

_I could so be a poet. Alright. READ ON!  
_

* * *

Brittany stood in the living room, her left hand clutching a wireless phone to her ear. Her right hand cupped over the mouth piece. She felt sick to her stomach… she could barely breathe… gradually forcing the air in and out of her lungs. Her face was inches away from the frosty glass window facing the house across the street.

"Hi" she almost whispered."Is… Alvin there?"

The voice on the other line sounded surprised. "B-Brittany?!" The little voice asked.

Brittany almost sighed in relief, immediately recognizing the other voice... glad that it wasn't HIS voice. "Theodore?" Brittany asked. "Hi"

"How are you?" Theodore wanted to know. "You haven't been over in a while"

"I'm good." Brittany stammered. "Is- is Alvin there?"

"Ah…. Yeah" Theodore answered after a moment. "Hold on just a minute. It's great to hear from you."

"Same here"

Brittany was clutching the phone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Her breathing had turned short and ragged. And then… she couldn't breathe at all. Her head suddenly felt incredibly heavy like she couldn't bareto hold it up any longer. Her heart was pounding so hard… so loud… in her chest she couldn't even think. Brittany hardly registered when she heard Alvin's voice in her ear.

"Hello?"

Brittany blinked. She tried to speak but no words came out.

"Hello?" Alvin asked again. "Brittany? I know you're there"

Brittany opened her mouth again and took in a deep breath.

"HEL-LO?!" Alvin asked again.

Maybe this was a mistake. Brittany contemplated just slamming the phone back down in his ear. But no- he deserved to know. A part of her argued that it wasn't Alvin true. ALVIN didn't deserve anything… let alone the truth. But holding it in wasn't doing her any good either. She'd explode soon if she didn't tell him.

"If you shut up for a second I could tell you!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Ok, then. What did you want?" Alvin snapped. "I'm listening…"

"I called to tell you that I did miss you" Brittany retorted. "But I have NO IDEA why!"

There was a soft silence then…

"Who wouldn't," Alvin remarked. Brittany could practically see him smirking on the other side. She heard him inhale, his voice suddenly becoming serious. "But… really? You did?"

Brittany smiled, "…Yeah… I did… I didn't think I would… but…"

"Where does that put us then?" Alvin asked.

Brittany sighed. "I guess the same place we are right now."

"But-"

"I can't do this to him, Alvin." Brittany whispered.

"Do this to who?!" Alvin exclaimed in confusion before adding, "That guy??" in surprise.

"THAT GUY was there for me when you weren't" Brittany cried.

"That was your choice!" Alvin said. "You dumped ME! Did you forget that?!"

"But I didn't ask you to stay away…" Brittany said.

"You acted like you wanted me too. " Alvin said. "You told your sisters that you didn't care about me anymore…"

"How do you know?!"

"Just because we didn't talk doesn't mean I didn't try talking to the others" Alvin said. "I missed you… And you were fine with it. You walked around school like nothing had happened… like you didn't even care."

"Alvin…" Her voice came out in a soft whisper.

She'd known him for years… and she never heard him talk like that. Was he actually admitting that he was hurt... that she'd caused him pain? That maybe he was just as upset as she'd been… This was crazy. This was insane. Alvin wasn't this open… he never actually told her what was on his mind. But maybe… maybe now it was time to tell him what was on hers.

"I- I never stopped caring about you" Brittany told him. "I told myself I did… and I tried to act like I did so everyone would think so but… I never stopped." Brittany took a deep breath, her attitude suddenly changing. "So? What do you want me to say? That I love you? That I want you back or something?! DREAM ON!"

"I love you too" Alvin with a small squeak.

Brittany smiled… she grinned… it felt like the first time they said it all over again. She was nervous… elated, nauseous and anxious all at the same time. The two were quieted to a dull hush for a moment… taking it all in before Alvin finally broke through the silence.

"I want you to break up with him" Alvin announced.

Brittany blinked several times. What? Break up with him? Stephen? Alvin wanted her to- It seemed ridiculously obvious but at the same time… she just couldn't. Alvin was great… but he sadly… admitting it to herself… he wasn't her everything anymore. She loved him but… Stephen. You broke up with someone when feelings became unshared… and she wasn't sure she was at that point with Stephen yet. She didn't want to give up on him… especially for a guy who she spent weeks crying over.

"I can't" Brittany said. "I… I can't."

"Why not? You broke up with me." Alvin said. "What's so different?"

"Nothing." Brittany said. "Everything. He's different. And I'm not going to hurt him"

"You had no problem hurting me" Alvin pointed out.

"That's not true." Brittany said. "And you know it."

"So what?" Alvin asked. "What happens?"

"Nothing… "Brittany shook her head as if he could see her. " Nothing happens with us. I'm with Stephen now and I'm not going to ruin it. I'm not gonna break his heart"

"So what? You called me just to tell me exactly what you told me early today?" Alvin asked.

"No." Brittany said. "I called you because I wanted to talk to you. I missed talking to you…"

"I'm not getting this." Alvin said.

"What else is new?" Brittany remarked, with a roll of her eyes.

"I… I still like you and you still like me…. But we can't be together because you don't want to hurt this guy's feeling?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"It's not just that!" Brittany protested. "I care about him!"

"Like how?"

"What do you mean, 'how'?" Brittany asked. "I just do! He's a great guy!"

"He's not your type" Alvin pointed out.

"How would you know what my type is?!" Brittany demanded.

"What kind of question is that?!" Alvin demanded. "Because I know you!"

"Obviously not" Brittany retorted. "Because I do like him, so get OVER it! You lost your chance"

Brittany heard Alvin groan into the phone. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What about friends?" Brittany offered. "We'll be friends"

"Friends?" Alvin repeated. The way he said it… it was as if she had just suggest that they roll around in dog poo or jump off The Empire State Building…

"We can be friends!" Brittany cried. "What's wrong with that?! We started off that way anyway."

"Friends." Alvin said again.

"I didn't stutter."

There was a sigh followed by soft static then "Ok..." Alvin agreed. "That means we can start actually talking now right?"

Brittany shrugged as if he could actually see her. "I guess…"

They drifted back into silence. Brittany figured this could work. She could be friends with Alvin… and still be with Stephen. She could see Alvin everyday… without hurting anyone…

"Hey, friend? Want to walk with me to school tomorrow?" Alvin asked.

Brittany swallowed. She almost said yes, almost. "You? As in… just you and me?" Brittany asked. Just the two of them? They were broken up… it would seem like a date… and Stephen…

"No…" Alvin answered. "I mean… we can walk with Simon, Eleanor and everybody."

"Oh," Brittany whispered.

"Yeah, so can you?" Alvin questioned.

Brittany inhaled sharply. She was stepping on dangerous territory and she knew it… but a part of her didn't care…

"Yeah." Brittany answered quickly. "I'd love- I mean… I'll be there. "

"Cool" Alvin said.

"Yeah…" Brittany murmured.

"So…" Alvin's voice trailed off.

"So… bye…" Brittany shrugged.

"Bye..." Alvin squeaked.

"Bye" Brittany repeated.

Brittany almost stumbled back a bit as she put the phone down. Her heart was high with excitement and anticipation even though she knew it shouldn't have been. She was about to walk off when she realized something. Every morning for the past few months…

Stephen had walked her to school.

So now…

What was she going to tell him?

Brittany bit her lip. Playing out what she would say in her head. Brittany wasn't stupid. She knew what to say to him… or rather what NOT to say to him. For example:

"Hey, I can't walk to school with you today because I'm going with Alvin. You know, that guy who I've known almost my entire life… the one who I was dating before you… The one who I swore to you I didn't even talk to. YEAH! That one!"

That was defiantly, without a doubt, something she should keep to herself.

Brittany was still contemplating everything as she dialed his number… listening silently as it rang… then smiling even brighter when he didn't pick up. That meant she could leave a message. A message that he wouldn't get until the next morning… which meant she didn't have to even think of a reply to his obvious questions. Brittany listened as his answering machine picked up and Stephen's voice chimed in her ear. She waited for the BEEP then spoke.

"Hey, Stephen? It's Brittany." She announced. "I'm walking to school with my sisters and some neighbors tomorrow so you don't have to come pick me up, alright? I'll see you at school, baby. Bye!"

*********

Brittany stood in the corner of the shared Chipette bedroom in front of a large rectangular shaped, gold framed wall mirror fiddling with her bangs. She felt nervous… anxious… her heart kept doubling over at the thought of what she was about to do. Of course maybe she wouldn't do it. Maybe she'd chicken out at the last minute. But she promised. It wasn't right to go back on a promise was it? Brittany sighed, brushing her bangs to the side with a sweep of her hand. So that's what she was doing right? Just keeping a promise to an old friend.

The sound of the front door opening snapped Brittany from her thoughts. She quickly reached for her coat with one hand, her book bag with the other and turned to leave the room. Soon she was bounding down the staircase and into the downstairs' hallway calling out to her sisters.

"WAIT!!" she screamed, running for the front door.

Jeanette Miller had just stepped out into the brisk December day sending her straight maple brown hair flying in the wind. Eleanor was right behind her; one foot stuck outside, her right hand still clutching the doorknob. But when they heard their eldest sister calling out both paused to turn back.

"Yeah, Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"I thought I'd walk with you guys today" Brittany quickly explained.

"Why?" Eleanor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stephen's not picking you up?" Jeanette added.

"He has something to do…" Brittany lied. "And what's with the third degree?! I can't walk with you guys anymore?!"

Eleanor studied Brittany face for a moment before sighing. "I know you're up to something" she said with a yawn. "But... you'll tell us eventually so I won't push"

"I'm not up to anything" Brittany protested.

Eleanor shrugged. "Whatever you say, Brittany."

Brittany rolled her eyes, slowly closing the door behind her. The three girls made their way down the little pathway that led to the sidewalk and then into and across the quiet suburban street. It wasn't until they were gradually nearing the Seville household that a thought finally occurred to Brittany.

What if Stephen didn't get her message in time? What if he actually showed up? Or worse, what if he… what if he saw her walking with Alvin instead of him. Walking with the boy she claimed she had no other feelings for. Walking with the boy she swore she never talked to. It wouldn't go well either way you turn it. Brittany realized she couldn't be seen with Alvin. That's all there was to it.

Anything could happen. If someone from school or one of Stephen's neighbors or friends saw them together they could relay the message to him. And if Stephen were to find out… He'd be hurt… Not because she was with her ex-boyfriend… her best friend… (he'd get over that) but because she lied to him. If Brittany had just told Stephen she was talking to Alvin again this would be simple. Stephen might be bothered by it but he wouldn't show it much… because he trusted her. He trusted her.

Maybe… maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Brittany blinked. She shouldn't be here… She shouldn't be standing on her ex-boyfriend's porch waiting for him. Even a best guy friend's porch who she was certain without a doubt she had feelings for, whom she knew still held feelings for her. And then she'd lied to her boyfriend to get here. She'd lied like a dog. It seemed like she was hiding something… and if they weren't going to do anything… if this meeting was completely innocent then why did she lie? This was bad.

Brittany took a step back and was about to make a run for it but suddenly the Seville's front door came flying open. She scarcely had time to step out of the way before Theodore came plummeting through it. He grinned up at the group then his smile grew even wider when his eyes fell on her.

"Brittany!" Theodore exclaimed.

Brittany opened her mouth to greet him but instead found her bottom lip clattering to the ground. She couldn't breath as she watched Alvin walking towards the door, his head turned, not facing them as he shouted something back at someone who must have been Dave. Her heart stopped and she sure she was about to go under cardiac arrest when he whipped around to face them. Alvin saw her and kind of paused in mid-step. He blinked at her several times before finally reaching for the screen door and pushing it open.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Brittany" He called out casually.

Brittany was still frozen. It wasn't that she was shocked that he was there. It WAS his house. He'd HAD asked her to meet him there just the night before. She KNEW he was coming. So if that was all true why couldn't she speak? What was wrong with her? Her body wasn't working!!

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked. "Are you alright?"

"I-"Brittany stuttered. She quickly turned her head, avoiding Alvin's careful stare. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Alvin asked. "You looked like you swallowed a frog. Nervous about seeing me?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, quickly recovering. "As if!" she exclaimed. "PLEASE!! Don't flatter yourself!"

Eleanor sighed, rolling her own eyes up to the sky but silently she smiled. It was about time. She had almost missed the sounds of the two bickering. The six chipmunks started on their walk, the group drifting into soft conversation. Brittany's shoulders relaxed; her body gradually unwinding; her worries temporally forgotten.

"I actually didn't think you were going to show up" Alvin said to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Brittany snapped. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Could have fooled me!" Alvin exclaimed. "You've been avoiding me for months now."

"Yeah, right!" Brittany cried. "You're not really worth the effort."

"Sure…" Alvin said with a roll of his eyes. "Does HE know you're here?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend or something?"

"How is that YOUR business again?" Brittany demanded.

"Brittany," Jeanette called out. "I thought you said that Stephen had something to do today."

"He- He does!" Brittany protested. She turned to Alvin. "But it's still none of your business. And that's the ONLY reason why I decided to come."

"The only reason?" Alvin asked.

"The ONLY reason" Brittany said.

Brittany rolled her eyes to the left. She sighed. So she hadn't told Stephen about Alvin but he hadn't really asked. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She didn't really lie… She told Stephen she was walking to school with her sisters… and that's exactly what she was doing. Eleanor and Jeanette were there. It wasn't her fault if Stephen never called back to ask who else was coming. It wasn't her fault if he never asked if Alvin was going to be there. What was she supposed to do? Read his mind?

Brittany smiled. Yeah, that would work. She couldn't read minds. And there wasn't some rule that said she had to tell her boyfriend all expects of her life. He couldn't control her. And Stephen wasn't even the type to try. She would be fine. And she shouldn't feel guilty, because you see… none of this was really HER fault.

************

Brittany was rummaging through her locker, the meeting with Alvin still fresh in her mind. She should be happy. She should be overjoyed. Alvin still had feeling for her. And when she was with him she could still feel the chemistry practically pooling around them. So why did she feel guilty? She'd really done nothing wrong.

Things were over with Alvin. And maybe if she told herself that enough times she'd actually believe it herself. She had to believe. She was with Stephen now. Stephen. Brittany promised herself she wouldn't go down this road anymore.

"You have fun with your sisters?"

The voice forced Brittany out of her own thoughts.

"What!" she shouted out from the confines of her locker.

It took her a few more moments for the voice to register in her mind. Stephen. It was just Stephen. He didn't know anything… or maybe… maybe he was just testing her… Maybe he knew all that had happened since last night and was testing her to see if she was going to tell him the truth.

"Your sisters." Stephen repeated. "That's why you wanted to walk without me right? To catch up with your sisters?"

A shiver ran down her spine. What was she supposed to do? Admit everything here and now… spill it all out of the floor for him to see? Or should she play along with her little lie… pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "Yeah, we um… caught up." Brittany answered as she pulled back, slamming her locker door shut. Brittany turned around to face him and smiled.

"That's good to hear." Stephen said. "So does that mean I have you all to myself this afternoon?"

He leaned in to kiss her then. His lips tasting like a mixture of Chapstick and cherry Airheads. Her head spun leaving Brittany dizzy and confused. Stephen pulled away, and she was just muddled puddle on the floor.

"Yeah," Brittany murmured.

The butterflies in her stomach were almost comforting. It meant things hadn't changed. Her feelings for Stephen hadn't changed even with Alvin added into the factor. Which meant she made the right choice… Being friends with Alvin was fine and she could still have Stephen. And maybe the fact that he was so perfect was fault on its own. There had to be a reason why he was this way. No one was perfect… Stephen wasn't any different. She just had to figure out what his faults were… its funny… because usually that was the first thing a person would see. You're faults. And it would take a more observant onlooker to discover the good things about you.

But here she was … knowing all the good things about him… and finding pleasure in his faults. He did have faults. Brittany smiled up at him. If there was any hope of her ever completely getting over Alvin… she had to do this.

Then again… did she really even want to get over Alvin? Knowing what she knew… did she really not want to take this chance just to see where it got her?

"What did you have in mind?" Brittany asked him.

Stephen shrugged. "I just want to spend time with you"

Suddenly she remember exactly why she had fallen in… _like _with him in the first place. The way the words just rolled off his tongue. The way his smile lit up the world. It made you want to laugh along with him. He was a good guy… with the best intentions. He just wasn't-

Brittany pursed her lips, determined not to even think his name. Not when she was with Stephen.

"What did you and your sisters talk about?" Stephen asked.

Brittany shrugged. "Just… you know… stuff" She managed. "But what did you do?"

"Caught up with some of my friends… nothing really…" Stephen answered. "But if you really want to spend time with your sisters… you know I don't mind. You can walk with them to school every day and I'll just meet you here."

Brittany swallowed. She couldn't have heard that right. He couldn't really be saying what she thought he was saying.

"Wha-what?" She stammered.

"I'm saying you can walk with them from now on… and I'll just meet you here." Stephen explained. "Alright?"

If- if he was really saying this… then that meant that she could walk with Alvin to school every single day and Stephen would be none the wiser. Maybe if they started out early they'd have even more time together. Thirty minutes… that's how long she had between the walk from her house to school and then just before the warning bell was to ring. Thirty minutes… with Alvin. But that meant she'd have to lie. Everyday she'd be lying to Stephen. Or she could just tell him the truth.

"Really?" Brittany asked. "I mean… are you sure?"

If he told her no, then she wouldn't do it. If he told her he wanted to continue meeting her every morning then that would be it. She'd leave it just like that. She'd stop this crusade before it even started. But if he said yes…

"Yeah, of course I'm sure" Stephen answered.

Brittany gave him a nervous smile. "Thanks"

His eyebrow crinkled in surprised. "It's no big deal…" He said, confusion creeping into his voice. "It's not like you really need my permission to talk to someone anyway…"

Brittany sighed. She was almost disappointed. He hadn't asked if Alvin had been there… He didn't suspect anything… he couldn't read that she was any different from the last time he saw her. The words she said to Alvin weren't written all over her face. So that proved it then. She wasn't really doing anything wrong. But if that was true… why did she feel… almost… guilty.

* * *

_And that's all she wrote. I planned on making the last part longer but honestly I didn't feel like it. I wanted to update today at the latest and since I'm going to work like... now that wasn't going to happen unless I just ended it. XD _

_Wanna know something weird? All my fictional stories... the ones that are based off some book I read or a movie I saw or a song I've heard or whatever... The plot lines start playing out like almost exactly between me and my friends. I mean.. whatever I orginally had planned out... almost the exact same thing will start happening to me or one of my friends weeks after I start writing. lol. It's wild!  
_


	9. It's Complicated

_Ok so I updated. LATE!!! I know. X_X I totally have an excuse though. A herd of angry chipmunks attacked me and held me hostage for 2 weeks feeding me only walnuts and dried fruit and unfortunately I'm allergic to walnuts._ Ok. _On a more serious note... I'm SO excited about this chapter because of what happens in the next one. Dudes and dudettes, your going to love it! PROMISE!!! :D _

* * *

Flocks of noisy students rushed past her like cattle being herded down a dry path, leaving clouds of dust in their wake. Brittany Miller stood with her back to wall of one of the busy hallways at Philip Brew High School. She inhaled deeply before slowly letting it out, struggling to reclaim her smooth composure. She'd left Stephen only moments ago, leaving him outside of his science class… telling him that there was something she forgot at her locker. He offered to go with her but she firmly shook her head.

"You don't have to do that," Brittany insisted, promising to meet up with him after school like they always did.

Stephen was hesitant at first but finally agreed."Alright, I'll see you later." Then softly adding "I love you".

His feet were slowly pedaling backwards, one foot after the other as he made his way into the classroom, one eyes gazing back at her.

"Yeah…" Brittany had murmured before quickly rushing off.

Now she was fought off the remorseful feeling that traveled up her and down her spine. She had to focus. Brittany pursed her lips, counting down the seconds carefully in her head. She gathered her books to her chest and took a step forward into the trafficked hall. She felt like a car pacing itself through the over populated freeway… switching lanes… zooming in and out of traffic. When she got to the corner of an intersection she turned quickly… And as if a bulldozer had suddenly come plowing against her sending Brittany tumbling back her books leapt from her arms; throwing themselves into the air as if they had wings of their own, before falling limp before her feet.

"What is your problem?!!" Brittany cried.

"Oops… my bad" She heard the culprit call out.

She knew who he was before she even turned to glare at him. Her face was already red with a mixture of anger and anxiousness. Alvin stared back at her with an apologetic smile written on his face. He had been surprised when he'd run into her for the fifth time that day… but Brittany wasn't. She'd memorized his schedule to a T. Knowing exactly when she'd have to leave Stephen in order to _accidently _run into Alvin. Or even when how much time she could have with Alvin before running to meet Stephen. This was no accident.

"Sorry, Brittany. I didn't-"

"You didn't think." Brittany interrupted. "You just came bounding around the corner like some kind of… of… of…" Brittany groaned, struggling to come up with the right word. "Just watch where you're going!!"

Alvin glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do!" He exclaimed. "You're not the boss-a-me!"

Brittany huffed and Alvin slid to the side, pushing his way past her with a soft shove. "Why don't you watch where YOU'RE going!" He yelled back at her.

Brittany rolled her eyes, quickly bending down, gathering her forgotten books in her open arms. She sighed, a soft smile playing on her lips. It wasn't like she was picking on him or anything. Maybe teasing… but just a little. Brittany smirked before taking off into a run, counting down the seconds until the bell rang, signaling the start of class. If she was late to class, she'd get a detention. If she got a detention then she wouldn't be able to meet Stephen after school. If she couldn't meet Stephen after school then he'd want to know why… and if she told him about the detention he'd want to know how… and that would lead back to Alvin.

Maybe it would be easier just to tell Stephen the truth… but Brittany was never one for taking the easy route.

The long tail of her thin brown hair, tied up that day with elastic rushed behind her as Brittany ran forward. Her thoughts rushed to Alvin, thinking about things she knew she shouldn't have been thinking about. Memories of the past and ones she hoped to make flashed before her eyes.

As Brittany shimmied to her classroom, falling into her seat just as the bell sounded, signaling the start of class she imagined Alvin. She wanted to see him again, talk to him again, if only for a moment. If Brittany closed her eyes she could almost see the scene unfolding before her eyes.

_It would be a bright sunny day (even if they were almost at the end of December). She and Alvin would be walking down the street together, their steps slow and casual… their shoulders drifting back and forth as they purposely collided with each other. Brittany would be wearing a pleated pink baby doll top with spaghetti straps that drifted to her waist elongating her figure. Alvin would say something and she'd laugh, carelessly tucking a strange of wavy auburn hair behind her right ear. She'd turn to her left to look at him, her lips pursed, her baby blue eyes shining in the sun. He'd meet her eyes and slowly reach his hand up to touch her face. They'd both halt their steps and she'd watch him carefully… as he leaned in her eyes would close… then softly he'd- he'd kiss her… and just as they slowly pulled away from each other she'd look up… and… and…_

_Stephen would be standing there… a horrified expression on his face. Her eyes would widen in dismay. Time would freeze, both staring at each other for what would seem like hours. She'd watch as his face crumbled. Stephen would turn away; his eyes clenched shut in pain. Before Brittany could think what to do he'd be on his feet… quickly running away from the two. Brittany would reach out to him, calling his name but he wouldn't look back… and-_

Brittany blinked, shaking her head free of the daydream. She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't. She just- just couldn't. She'd crush him… she'd break his heart. He didn't deserve that. Stephen was a great guy… an amazing guy… and she did like him… a lot. It wasn't as if she was actually thinking about choosing Alvin over him. The guy who broke her own heart for the one who had picked up the pieces… That was just stupid.

Brittany took in a deep breath through her nose before letting in slip slowly from her lips. If she drew up a list naming all the good things about Stephen then it would overfill a page. Brittany could even star all the ones she loved, all the ones that made her smile. But if she listed all the good things about Alvin… it would fill a novel. But maybe that didn't count. Half of the great things about Alvin could double as terrible, annoying, and frustrating. She never really knew how she was going to feel about Alvin till she actually was with him, talking to him. Sometimes he said something that made her laugh so hard milk squirted out of her nose… and other times…

She wanted someone to tell her what to do, who to choose. She wanted them to tell her exactly what she needed to do to be happy. Brittany wanted Alvin but… she wanted Stephen too. Wasn't it possible to have both?

Brittany gazed up at the head of the classroom for the first time since she'd entered it. Class was almost over and her English teacher, Mrs. Michaels was telling them to enjoy their winter break. Her brilliant impossibly curly red hair bounced with her laughter as she made a small joke. She talked about the weather, one of Brittany's classmates mentioned that it hadn't snowed all year. Mrs. Michaels declared that "Jack Frost probably wouldn't be visiting them this year".

Brittany thought of home. Spending some more time with her sisters… The boys came over every year to play in the snow, drink hot chocolate, and in Theodore's case bake cookies. But would things be different this year? They were all best friends two years ago, one year ago they were all paired up as couples, and this year Brittany and Alvin had barely spoken. Would he still come? Would she still invite him to go ice skating? Would Stephen be joining them?

Mrs. Michaels clasped her hands loudly, shaking Brittany from her thoughts. "So have a great holiday and come back prepared to learn!!"

Brittany climbed from her chair and quickly joined the flood of kids who were quickly escaping through the open classroom door. She had to find Alvin to ask him what he was doing during the break. Maybe they'd be able to meet up with the others and hang out for a while. Maybe they'd even get to write a song together like they used to. Like they used to… She repeated it, hanging on to the words before they slipped away.

Nothing stayed the same forever. Things were constantly building up, constantly changing, and not always for the better. She just wished things weren't so awkward between them. She just wished she could come out and talk to him… and tell him things like she used to. He held everything; her hopes, dreams, wants, and even nightmares. Probably because he'd actually been there when so many of those things happened, so talking to him about it just seemed natural. But now…

"Hey! Alvin!" Brittany called out.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she hurried towards his locker, glad to find him there, pulling his coat on. Alvin turned quickly, looking up at her as he slide his right arm into his coat sleeve. The ends of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Hi, Brittany." Alvin greeted. "What's up?"

She wasn't really sure what was so special about what he said. The way the words rolled off his tongue… that cocky smile that always seemed to drift to his lips… the way his deep blue seemed to pull her in like a fish on a hook… But it left her speechless.

"Hey um…" Brittany murmured, suddenly she couldn't think of what to say to him. Why had she even come over here? Was there a reason?

Alvin tilted his head to side, he blinked twice. "Brittany?" He asked. "Hey, Brittany?"

She was stone silent. Her lips wouldn't work; or rather she couldn't make any sounds come out.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked again. "Anybody in there?" he called, knocking twice on her forehead.

The chipette was instantly pulled out of her thoughts. She blinked twice before quickly drawing back, pushing Alvin away.

"What's the big idea!" she demanded.

"You tell me!" Alvin declared. "You were the one spacing out over there."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I probably went into shock from smelling your stinky gym socks." She told him. "Do you ever clean out your locker?"

"I'll clean it out when I'm good and ready!" He exclaimed. "And not when the likes of YOU tell me to!"

"Whatever!" Brittany cried. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling in annoyance.

With that he slammed his locker door shut and turned in an about-face towards the front of school. He didn't look back once as if he knew that Brittany would immediately follow him. That or he didn't care. Brittany watched him walk off, debating whether she should even pursue him. She waited several long seconds before making a few carefully paced steps towards Alvin.

They were always fighting. It's what they did… it came natural. Sometimes it was the only way they could reach each other. But sometimes… she hated it. Why did their voices always clash? Why couldn't they be happy just sitting together and talking… why did everything lead or end with a fight. Why could they be more like… like she was with Stephen.

They never fought.

They never argued.

Stephen always listened to her even if he didn't like what she was saying. He didn't cut her off, except in a playful manner and he never raised his voice.

"What did you want anyway?" Alvin finally asked her.

Brittany broke free of thoughts. "I was going to ask you what you were doing over the break."

"What do you mean 'What am I doing'?" Alvin asked. "The same thing we always do!"

"But- Isn't it different this year?" Brittany questioned.

"Why?" Alvin asked. Then his eyes widened slightly before shrinking slowly, whispering, "Oh…" in understanding.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "Are we still…" Her voice trailed off.

"Did you talk to HIM about it?" Alvin asked.

"That's- That's none of your business!!" Brittany stormed.

"You didn't talk to him about it yet… did you?" Alvin asked.

"Once again" Brittany declared. "NONE of your business"

"You two aren't fighting are you?" Alvin questioned, a tiny smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

"No!" Brittany exclaimed. "We're cool! We're great! It's way better than me and you ever were!"

"Then why do things have to change between us?" Alvin put in. "If you and HIM are so great together then why does it matter if we stay friends?"

"It- it doesn't!" Brittany cried.

"Doesn't he trust you? I trusted you." Alvin reminded her. "Does he have to keep all these tabs on you? So much that your lying to him?!"

"NO! Stephen trusts me! And he gives me my space. You don't even know him." Brittany declared.

"I don't want to know him!" Alvin stormed.

Brittany let out a groan. Alvin growled back. He looked down, almost in deep thought…. That is… if Alvin ever had any deep thoughts. He finally looked back up at her.

"Why do you keep playing these games?" Alvin wanted to know.

"What games?" Brittany asked.

"You said you still had feeling for me but you wanted to try things out with him, yeah?" Alvin said. "Then why are you doing this!"

"Doing what?!"

"You said we could only be friends. You let me know right away that we couldn't be together."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "So?"

"Then why are you doing this!!!" Alvin demanded. "It's not fair!"

"Doing what!!!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You can't just keep stringing me along like this." Alvin continued. "It's not fair."

"I'm not!" Brittany protested. "Don't flatter yourself!"

"I want to know what you want." Alvin told her.

"I told you I can't do that to him. We can't be more than friends. "Brittany said. "I don't want to be more than friends."

Alvin; who had been walking a few steps ahead of her up until now, turned abruptly, sliding in front of her. Brittany had been so focused with keeping up with Alvin that she almost ran smack into him. She stopped herself just barely a centimeter away. Brittany's eyes washed into Alvin's, his nose nearly touching hers.

"You don't even believe yourself when you say that." Alvin said.

He smirked at her. She felt his hand move, resting on her shoulder. Then his head drew closer if that was even possible. She heard the soft wind whistling around them, blowing about her hair. For a full minute Brittany didn't think she even breathed. His lips edged closer to hers and she felt herself close her eyes.

And then…

Nothing.

Alvin's hand fell from her shoulder… she felt the weight of his shadow disappear. Brittany blinked open her eyes and he was walking away from her, towards his own house.

Without even pausing to turn around or even glance over his shoulder, he called back. "Let me know when you make up your mind." Leaving Brittany standing there alone, the December breeze whipping at her skin and hair; and her lips abandoned, dancing in the wind.

She was in trouble. That much was obvious.

And whatever she was going to do… whenever she was going to do… it had to be quick. Brittany sighed, shutting her eyes in a mixture of confusion and frustration. It wasn't until she opened them that her thoughts were suddenly drawn **all back to the school**…

Just in front of the doors to Phillip Brew High School, a full 3 blocks away from where Brittany stood now. Stephen stood, his eyes darting around slowly, carefully looking for someone… looking for her….waiting…

The way he was stood there; his back leaning against the school's outer wall, his fingers drumming against its cement boards, it was painfully obvious that he had been waiting there a while. Probably wondering where his girlfriend was… where had she gone to that she had forgotten about him. What was she doing that she had completely forgotten about him.

Stephen finally sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. It had to have been something important, he told himself. There's no way Brittany would have just stood him up like that. Stephen let his head fall, his golden eyes locked on the ground as he slowly walking away. ..


	10. The Heart of the Matter

Ok, So this chapters shorter... there was a second part to it but I decided to wait one more ? because it's my story and I can do whatever I want to do. lol XD And it's kinda not done

So.... this shouldn't take long for you...to get through. And I so expect a review from each and every one of you.

Happy Reading. :)

* * *

When Stephen laughed his whole face lit up. His golden eyes sparkled like a hidden treasure trapped in a chest. His cheeks grew big and his lips broaden into a wild grin… He was the kind of person whose smile lit up a room. When you saw that he was happy you were happy too. When he smiled you smiled. And watching him laugh made Brittany want to laugh too… His moods were contagious… like some weird disease or rather a spell that he casts on you. Brittany was on the verge of bursting with laughter. Exploding right here and now… sitting down on his living room floor, her head resting on his bent knee… his arm wrapped around her back… his back propped up against his plush tan sofa... her toes digging into the soft, sandy brown carpeting…

For an instant… a moment… a split second… their eyes met and she felt her heart throb in her chest, her breath catch in her throat. He moved his hand out to touch her face… the tips of his fingers lingering as they traced the apples of her cheeks… then slowly reaching up to brush her bangs back. Stephen let her hair fall, his hand slowly fluttering back down to the floor.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

Brittany didn't answer at her first; instead she closed her eyes as if debating on what to say or what to feel. Her mind was in a constant civil war with itself; bombs blasting, guns exploding, the whole enchilada. Heating arguments were endlessly playing out in her mind; each voice struggling to shout louder than the first.

Her eyes blinked open, slowly cascading to the floor. "Yeah… me… yeah…" Brittany murmured softly, a soft pang of guilt reverberating though her mind as she did so.

She was happy. She couldn't think of a moment when she'd been happier- alright… maybe she could have thought of a few moments when she'd been happier if she truly attempted… but the point was… she didn't want to. She wanted to focus on what her heart was telling her now and push any decision making aside because if she thought too much about it she felt she might explode.

Brittany wanted to talk about it with someone. About how every time she thought that she'd made up her mind. Every time she was certain Alvin had won her over. That she absolutely, without a doubt, BELONGED with Alvin. Stephen would do that thing. She didn't even know how to describe it. The way he rolled his eyes, that irresistible grin that sent her rockets soaring, the way he said her name, that poke in the side he gave her, the way he kissed her…Whatever it was… it kept her coming back and left Brittany confused and undecided.

"Are you watching this?" That was Stephen; he was nodding at a program on the television that sat just a few yards away.

Brittany's eyes shot to him, she quickly shook her head. "No. I guess not."

Stephen groaned, reaching for the remote. The channel changed from a soap opera to a man in the Confession Booth on a dating show. Stephen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, changing the channel again… and again… and again.

"Why are there so many reality shows on these days?" He finally demanded.

Brittany scoffed. "You sound like Dave."

Stephen looks back at her, questioningly. "Who's Dave?"

Brittany swallowed, suddenly realizing her mistake. She hadn't told Stephen about anything even related to Alvin… besides the reason for their break up. Especially not the fact that she lived literately across the street from him… that she and his brothers were so close they might as well have been HER brothers. That his adoptive father had served as her own on many occasions. She didn't know what to say or rather… she couldn't think of a lie believable enough for him to get off her back.

A full ten seconds passed and both were silent. Empty air hung in-between them, sounds echoed from the television. A woman on the screen stood in front of them, her lips stretched in a too-wide smile, her brilliant bleached white teeth beating at them like the sun as she gushed about her how clean her carpets were after "JUST ONE USE!!!" of this new product.

"Who's Dave?" Stephen repeated.

"Huh?" Brittany asked as if she hadn't heard what he said. "What?"

"Who's Dave?"Stephen a third time. "You said I sounded like… Dave… who's that?" He didn't sound angry. His voice was calm with a hint of curiosity leaking off of it. He just wanted to know. It was an innocent question.

Brittany blinked. "Just a neighbor, "she shrugged. "Nobody"

"Oh," Stephen said.

He watched her for a minute as if he knew there was more to it that just that. Brittany was certain he was going to push the question again, but he surprised her when he looked away. Stephen's bold golden eyes locked back on the television screen. Brittany bit her lip; feeling only slightly relieved as she side-stepped the question for now.

Stephen let out an irritated sigh drawing her attention back to him. "There's not even anything on the movie channel" He put the remote down. "You wanna see a movie? Like at the actually movie theatre?"

"Right now?" Brittany asked.

"No, genius." Stephen remarked with a roll of his eyes, Brittany furrowed her brows. "I have to take you home… I mean… maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Brittany repeated. She was trying to figure out if she already had plans… Brittany fingered a strand of loose hair as she picked her brain. "Yeah, I'm free. Sure!" she finally declared. A movie sounded great… just the two of them… in a dark theatre… with absolutely no weird, frustrating, anxious thoughts clouding her mind.

"Awesome!" Stephen cheered. Brittany laughed as he pumped his fist. "I wanna see that new action flick." Stephen continued.

Brittany made a gagging noise sticking her tongue out at him.

"What's that for!" Stephen protested.

"Watching cars crash and buildings explode for an hour and a half?" Brittany questioned. "Yeah, that sounds **_real_**romantic."

Stephen poked her in the back. "You had something better in mind?" He questioned.

Brittany shrugged. "Uh, maybe"

"Well then let's hear it" Stephen offered. "And none of those 'boy meets girl' movies…"

"What's wrong with _those _kinds of movies?" Brittany demanded.

"They're so boring." Stephen moaned. "And you can always guess the ending after the first two minutes of the movie."

"Like you can't do that with action movies?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"No," Stephen said. "Ya can't! Things are always happening! It's exciting! The possibilities are endless!"

"Sure," Brittany said. "But the star never dies and the bad guy always has a plan to take over the world or something."

"That's not always true." Stephen dissented.

"And when that doesn't happen and the star actually dies" Brittany added. "His best friend or brother or son or something comes back to finish the job in a sequel."

"Once again" Stephen said. "That doesn't always happen."

"Yeah, then there's the ones with the guy racing against time to get a suitcase full of money somewhere" Brittany continued. "And it ALWAYS ends with some building bursting into flames."

"It's better than watching a stupid movie about a stuffy couple falling in love." Stephen commented.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked. "Says who?"

"Every guy with half a brain." Stephen scoffed. "Every movie starts with some single girl who thinks something's missing in her life… she meets a guy and they usually get off to a bad start and hate each other. And by the end of the movie they're kissing. It's predictable. At least action movies provide a few more twists and turns.

"I don't care." Brittany told him. "I'm not seeing a STUPID action movie."

Stephen rolled his eyes before finally sighing. "Hey, how about you pick one and I'll pick one… we'll see them both… then decide which is better."

Brittany grinned, satisfied. "And whoever wins gets something right?" she asked, her blue eyes gleaming.

Stephen looked down at her skeptically. "If YOU actually convince me that some chick flick is better than any movie Bruce Willis has ever made…." Stephen said. "I'll give you anything you want."

"Fine!" Brittany exclaimed. "It's a deal! You're on!!"

"Great, figure it out" Stephen suggested. "And I'll pick you up tomorrow."He yawned. "You ready to go home?"

"Sure." Brittany cried. "But prepared for when I win. I'm talking mani-pedi's and a new haircut!"

Stephen only laughed as the two stood up, their feet shuffling as they slipped into their shoes… Brittany's boots stomped through the slush covered pavement as she made her way to his car. Glitter and diamonds flew through her mind as she thought of the prize she'd ask for. Brittany's fingers ran over the smooth blue metal as her hand slid across the hood. Stephen opened the door for her as he complained about the old Mustang before running around to the other side to open his own door. Brittany sunk into the leather seat, soft with worn.

The engine started and he pulled out of the driveway, waving his hands as talked about something that had happened in science class the day she was late. Brittany laughed at the part where a desk caught on fire. He finished his story with someone throwing a bucket of water on the desk just as the teacher hosed down the entire area with a fire extinguisher. Brittany laughed again before proceeding with her own story. Stephen shook his head as she told him about a time when there an explosion in the school auditorium during play rehearsal; a science experiment gone wrong. The entire place; stage, seats and all left covered with some weird looking green goo that reminded her of something from R.L Stine books.

The conversation somehow drifted to school food; Stephen recalling a day when his friend was dared to eat the school's tuna salad and hence spent three days sick in bed. Brittany laughed, swearing that the last time she had the school's food it crawled right off her tray. They talked like this for a while, trading stories back and forth, laughing and joking until there finally reached her street. Stephen turned to her when the car finally came to a stop just in front of her house, laughter fresh in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hetold her. "I love you"

Brittany smiled back at him with wide blue eyes. "Yeah"

He leaned forward, his right hand catching her hair and brushing it out of her face. Her head spun and knees shook as he pressed his lips to hers. Stephen pulled away and she reached back for him, kissing him once more. The kiss only lasted for a second but when it was over… she knew.

"I love you too." Brittany murmured.

They kissed again and there wasn't a doubt in her mind… she wasn't lying… not even to herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slid out of his car and eased up to her house. Her fumbling key found her lock with just a little effort and Brittany eased open her front door, slowly closing it behind her.

There was a difference between being in love with someone and loving them. She loved the color of the sun just as it was setting… she loved the way the wind felt on her face on a warm October day… she loved the chaos of her household and the constant chattering where it felt like you could never be lonely… the way her sister's faces glowed when they were happy… the grace of a fresh coat of lip gloss against her lips…

When you loved someone you cherished them. You enjoyed the smell of their shampoo, perhaps the scent of their cologne. They hold out their hand and you take it, complete trust in them. And you wanted the chance to get even closer to them.

But… there is a difference… A strong barrier that divides loving and being in love…

Brittany sighed as she made her way through her house, up the stairs and into her room.

There is a difference between loving and being in love.

She just wasn't sure what that difference was yet.

* * *

_I know what your thinking... and just wait... one more chapter... _

_Actually I don't know EXACTLY what your thinking so tell me!!!!_

_~REVIEW~  
_


	11. Together

**_HI! _**_IMPORTANTA news about this chapter... the way I wrote it, it sort of skips back and forth through time... I made it clear when these time skips happen so please don't be confused :) _

_Oh and this chapter actually involves all six chipmunks and NO Stephen... XD so enjoy!  
_

* * *

Soft, fluffy puffs of white fell from the sky, flying down to the ground, clustering around Brittany coat, and collecting on her eyelashes. She crouched low, burring herself deep in the soft bed of fluffy white. Blinking to her left she could make out what must have been the back of Eleanor's green jacket. She cupped her palms, scooping up a handful of snow. Brittany patted it down, smoothing the snow and packing it into a tight ball before slowing gazing back up at the mound of green before her.

Brittany's head sore up out of her hiding place, her arm was bought back and then thrown forward as she sent the ball of snow zipping though the air at full speed. Without faltering for even a moment, Brittany fell back down to the ground, rolling quickly out of sight. She listened carefully after throwing the snowball, waiting for some kind of reaction that would tell her that she'd hit her mark. She grinned triumphantly when she heard her youngest sister cry out.

_Now that Ellie's out,_ Brittany thought. _That only leaves... the rest of them._

Brittany giggled. The chipmunks were in the middle of a heated game of snow dodgeball and thus far it had proved to be pretty fun. She felt like a kid again. A grade-schooler… crawling around in the snow… chucking large amounts of it at the others. They hadn't done this kind of thing in years. YEARS. Why? Why hadn't they done this kind of thing in years? The thought never occurred to them, she guessed. And to think... It had been Alvin's idea.

**[This next passage takes place hours before the first. As in NOT present time. Don't get confused ****JAll italics flash back to this time]**

_The six chipmunks had all been sitting, compiled in the Seville's living room. It had snowed eight full inches just last night on the already, snow covered ground. Dave had been running around all morning preparing for a business meeting. He kept going up and down the steps, stacking and restacking papers, and carrying little things out to the car before hurrying back into the house remembering "One last thing" that he had forgotten. Dave stopped in front of the hall mirror to straighten his tie before turning to the gang asking how he looked._

_ "You look great, Dave." Theodore and Jeanette called out at once. _

_"Fantastic." Eleanor agreed._

_"Superb!" Simon exclaimed._

_Alvin whistled. "Those record guys don't know who they're dealing with!" he cried._

_"I don't know," Brittany commented, her face grimacing as her eyes fell upon his tie. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, David. But green… defiantly not your color."_

_"Brittany!!" Eleanor protested._

_Dave laughed. "It'll have to do. I don't have time to change."_

_"I mean-"Brittany began. She climbed to her feet and motioned for Dave to bend down. "Well at least loosen it up." Brittany offered pulling at the base of the knot a bit. Finally satisfied, Brittany stepped away. "There. Now you're perfect."_

_Dave grinned. "Thanks, guys. Wish me luck. This is a big business meeting. We're talking huge! If this goes well… "His voice trailed off. "Well, it could open so many doors for you. Or at least get you a little publicity."_

_"LUCK!!!" the chipmunks rang out together. _

_"Knock-em dead, big guy!" Alvin added._

_Dave turned to the door. "Thanks. I'll see you when I get back. Don't do anything too crazy and behave yourselves."_

_Alvin grinned. "Don't we always?" he questioned._

_Dave's face instantly hardened. He gave Alvin a very long look to which Alvin replied with an innocent little smile. Dave finally turned away, disappearing out the front door. There was a soft rumble as his car started up and pulled out of the driveway. Alvin sighed as the chipmunks slowly fell into silent boredom; the hum of the television being the only sound excavating from the room._

_Minutes passed… and then an hour that seemed to last forever. No one said anything. Theodore lay on his stomach in front of the television, flipping channels with the remote that sat in front of him. Eleanor shifted in her seat at the edge of the sofa, blinking mindlessly at the screen. The quiet was almost deafening. The only sounds coming from the soft click from the remote and the ever changing voices that swam from the television and into the room._

_Brittany was the one who finally broke through the heavy stillness with a load, angry groan. "There's nothing on!!!" she cried. "And NOTHING to do!" _

_"We could always start on our homework." Jeanette piped up._

_"Yeah," Simon agreed. "We might as well get it over with. And know knows… it could be fun."_

_Alvin, Eleanor, Brittany, and Theodore almost simultaneously turned to face their middle siblings. Jeanette quickly shrunk under their skeptic glances._

_"Of course…" She murmured. "It was only a suggestion."_

_Alvin glared at Simon. "I don't even know you anymore." He muttered darkly._

_"We could make s'mores!" Theodore offered._

_Alvin gave one a sly smile. "I have a better idea!" He declared._

_ That's when Alvin had suddenly sprung up from his seat declaring that they go out and play in the snow. He'd all out ignored the bewildered fleeting looks that came his way and urged everyone to follow him. Hats, gloves, and boots piled on; Alvin led them to the community park. When Simon had rolled his eyes proclaiming "That's what backyards are for", Alvin had simple stated that there wasn't enough room in either of their backyards._

_"Why do we need extra room?" Jeanette questioned._

_"I think you just dragged us all the way over here out of some sick pleasure." Simon muttered._

_"This is stupid!" Brittany exclaimed. "Are you going to tell us what we're doing or NOT?!"_

_Alvin lips widened in a mischievous grin… _

[End Scene]

Brittany hated to admit it but… Alvin had been right. They set up in a field near the center of the park avoiding the small children who were running here and there, making snow angels and building snowmen. It was just the six of them, ducking and diving between mounds of snow; climbing up and around trees and under bushes.

Brittany sat up on her knees, her eyes skimming the area for her remaining friends. She didn't know if anyone else had gotten out yet… so she needed to be wary. Alvin took these kinds of things seriously… where ever he was she could bet that he had at least taken out Theodore. That left Simon for her disposal before she turned to hunt down Alvin because let's face it… Jeanette wouldn't really be a threat. The entire field was masked in a brilliant white, you'd think it'd be easy to pick out deep blues and bright reds out of that… but she couldn't seem to find them.

Brittany stood to her feet, sliding her back against the base of a tree. She peered behind it slowly, searching for any signs of moment before continuing on. Crouched low to the ground, Brittany made her way through the field… Where they?

**_[Let your brains come out of hibernation. This isn't present time either italics…. Ya see?]_**

_ "Come on!" Alvin urged them. "It'll be fun!"_

_"It sounds stupid." Brittany snorted. "Didn't we outgrow this like decades ago?"_

_"Britttannyy… I mean… well…" Jeanette stammered. "It could fun."_

_"I'm in!" Theodore declared._

_"Me too," Eleanor said with a shrug. "It's not like there's anything else to do."_

_"We're already out here." Simon sighed. _

_Brittany's mouth twisted into a frown. She let out a long huff. "Fine… what do we do?"_

_"It's like dodgeball mixed with hide and seek." Alvin declared. "And everyone's it. And um… whoever gets the most people out… gets a prize!"_

_"What kind of prize?" Theodore asked with a squeak._

_"Yeah, AL-VIN" Brittany said. "What kind-a prize?"_

_"A prize of the century!" He exclaimed. "But you don't get it unless you win. Come on. It'll be fun."_

_Brittany let out a heavy groan._

_"Alright! Thirty seconds to hide!" Alvin called. "Ready… GO!"_

**_[And back to present time] _**

Brittany shifted her feet at the sound of soft padded footsteps filtering through the snow. She looked around quickly, searching for anyone… even if it was just a stupid game. There was no way she was getting out. She'd never hear the end of it from Alvin. Brittany snorted; he was such a child sometimes.

Her head shot up at the sound of someone crying out. Maybe Alvin hadn't got Theodore after all, she thought. Or maybe… Brittany stood up; quickly following the noise she'd heard behind a cluster of bushes. She carefully parted the snow covered branches and peered down…. And there was Jeanette. She looked like she had tripped or fallen over something because there she was; lying flat on her stomach, her legs and arms were sprawled out in all directions. She bent her head up to look at Brittany, a light dust of snow covering her face.

"He-Hey Brittany…" Jeanette managed.

"Jeanette!" Brittany exclaimed. "Are you alright?" In a second she had sprung over the barrier dividing them and was bent down at her sister's side.

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Brittany murmured, reaching for her sister's hand. "And Jeanette?"

"Yeah?" she asked, clasping Brittany's hand.

"In case you didn't know…" Brittany said tugging her sister to her feet. "You're out."

Jeanette sighed heavily, her eyes falling back to the ground. "Th- thanks, Brittany. And… I figured as much."

Brittany grinned at her sister. "You wouldn't happen to know where the others were, would you?" she asked her.

Jeanette slowly shook her head. "No. Sorry…"

Brittany shrugged. "Thanks anyway." She murmured.

Yup, this was fun. Brittany grinned as she continued to scan the snowy field for any familiar faces. It was just like when they were kids… before any of them were anything more than friends… before they spent more time holding hands and trading kisses than having food fights and endless adventures. She was glad she'd agreed to come

**[Back to that morning]**

_Brittany laid flat on her back on her bed; her arms stretched above her head, dangling off one end; her toes caressing the floor on the other. She breathed a heavy sigh, her baby blue eyes fixed on the ceiling hanging overhead. There was nothing to do, she was almost certain of it. Cold air drifted into the room from a crack in the windowpane causing the thin white curtains to sway. Her cell phone gave a soft beep but she refused to reach for it. Brittany let out another sigh… her mind blank of any thoughts in particular. _

_She yawned… feeling tired and lazy. There was nothing to do. And she was bored… beyond bored… her eyelids felt heavy… she thought about taking a nap as they slowly fell down. But the sound of her name being called caused her eye to snap open as she sat up quickly. _

_"Brittany!"_

_ Eleanor's head popped into the room. She gave Brittany a once over before grinning. "You wanna go over to the boys?"_

_Brittany played with this thought for a moment before a smile slowly slid across her lips. She shrugged. "It's not like there's anything interesting to do over here…" she murmured._

_Eleanor nodded. "Well hurry up or Jeanette and I are leaving without you."_

_Brittany rolled her eyes at this. "It's not like I don't know where the place is" she remarked._

_Eleanor frowned. "Just hurry."_

_Brittany leaped from her bed. Finally some excitement. She had almost missed spending time with the others… it would be nice just hanging out for once…. With absolutely no thoughts about guy friends and boyfriends driving her up the wall. Even if Alvin was there… the others would be too… it wasn't as if they'd be alone. It would just like… just like it was before things got so- so stupid and complicated. Brittany grinned. She couldn't wait._

**_[End scene]_**

Brittany glanced quickly behind her, ducking just in time to dodge a ball of icy slush. Without waiting another moment she quickly swept her arm down, scooping a mass of snow with one hand and packing it down with the other, before tossing it in the same direction. Brittany watched it soar forward, flying behind a cluster of tees a few meters ahead. She was taken back when she didn't hear an impact. Brittany stretched her gloved fingers and pulled at her pink cap. Where was he? Her eyes skimmed the brilliant white field. She doubted it was Theodore… he was too clumsy…she would have caught him already… That left Alvin and Simon.

"You might as well give up now…"

The voice surprised her. Brittany froze in place her eyes darting around in search of the source. Well that answers my question, she thought. Alvin. Of course it was Alvin. Who else could it have been? And she was a sitting duck… this sucked… this sucked big time… she couldn't lose… not in some stupid game. She couldn't lose to him! More importantly… he COULD NOT win. They'd never hear the end of it! Even if it was just a stupid game! He'd NEVER let it go!!

"Why would I do that?" she asked him. "When I'm so close to winning…"

"That's what you think." Alvin responded.

Her ears immediately locked onto his voice. She could hear the overconfidence practically dripping off his words; almost see the swaggering smirk on his lips. He was somewhere behind her. The voice seemed closer this time… really close. Brittany bit her lip. Why hadn't he just hit her already? If Alvin was really that close… why was he just talking to her… this wasn't some stupid action movie where the villain went on and on with this huge monologue. Brittany groaned. There was a still of silence for a moment and she thought Alvin had completely vanished… until he spoke.

"Brittany…" Alvin murmured. His voice was softer this time… lacking that usual spunk.

And much easier to pinpoint… It had somehow moved even closer to her…With a twist of an ankle, Brittany spun on her heel but was surprised when she didn't find Alvin standing directly behind her. Her baby blue eyes trimmed the field, easing over brushes and glancing around trees…

"Brittany," Alvin said again.

Her eyes shot up, following the voice and then snapped open when she spotted its owner hanging above her head. Alvin was standing, perched on a large tree limb, several feet above her head. He had one hand braced on the wide base of the trunk and another tangled in one of its branches. His head was pointed down at her, his eyes hidden by the bill of his cap.

"You know you're supposed to hide right?" Brittany questioned.

Alvin didn't move. "We… need to talk" His voice came out slowly with a soft squeak at the end.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk? About what?" Then her brows scrunched in realization. "What!" She exclaimed. "Here? Now?!"

"Better now than some other time when you're trying to avoid me." He pointed out.

"But… NOW?!" Brittany exclaimed. "In the middle of a stupid game? About this! What if-"

"Everyone else is already out."

"Alvin-"

"I need to know your answer." He told her.

Brittany sighed.

Alvin leapt down from his perch in a single bound, landing flat on his feet, his knees bent a little. Alvin stumbled a bit as he rose up, meeting Brittany on eye level. She swallowed, regretting what he would say.

Alvin smirked, "Come on…" He voiced. "I'm trying to be serious for once. Take advantage of it."

"I don't know what you want me to say" Brittany huffed. "I don't know what **_I_** want me to say."

Alvin twisted his cap around, his deep blue eyes meeting hers. "The truth would be good start." Alvin offered.

"The truth?" Brittany questioned. "Like I've been lying this whole time? I already told you what's going on."

"I want you back. Why can't you say that? That's all you have to say." He asked. " It's simple. Easy. I know it's true!"

"Well I don't!!" Brittany snapped. "Why are you putting me on the spot like this? What is YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"YOU!" Alvin exclaimed. "You! You're driving me nuts with this whole… 'I like him but I still like him' thing."

"I can't- I can't – I don't even know what to do anymore, Alvin!" Brittany cried. "I'm just figuring this out as I go."

"So what?!" Alvin exclaimed. "You want me to wait?"

Brittany groaned. "You know what?" She asked. "I don't care!"

Brittany abruptly turned away from him. Her boots making deep prints in the snow as she started down a steep hill. Brittany wasn't going to do this. Not now. She wasn't going to let him do this to her.

"Do whatever you want!" She exclaimed.

"Brittany!" Alvin called.

She struggled to ignore his call and then the crunch of the snow under his shoes as he rushed after her. Alvin called her again but Brittany refused to turn around. She was marching fiercely through the heavy slush, intent on getting away from him when he reached out to her. His hand wrapped firmly around her forearm stopping Brittany in her tracks.

"Brittany-"He tried again

"Leave me, alone." She muttered.

Just as Alvin released his lock on her arm, Brittany yanked her it back. Lost in the momentum, she stumbled a bit and before she could catch herself, Brittany tripped and went flying backwards. Alvin grabbed at her, his fingers seizing her wrist in attempt to slow her fall but the snow was too soft. He couldn't brace himself. Alvin cried out as he found himself suddenly airborne.

With a gentle thud Brittany landed on her back in the soft snow, quickly followed by Alvin. He began to roll; his hand still holding Brittany's sending her with him. Brittany scream as the two tumbled down the hill, turning over four full times; the world spinning around them. When they finally came to a stop she was lying on her back, she'd somehow lost her hat in the commotion, and her loose auburn hair lay twisted around her.

Alvin had somehow landed on top of her. He'd released her wrist and was now using his arm to brace himself, holding his head just centimeters away from hers. Brittany's eyes locked with his and she swallowed.

"Are- are you okay?" He asked her.

Brittany nodded, her lips trembling. "Yeah,"

The two were in complete silence for what seemed like hours upon hours. Brittany didn't breathe once. One of his hands fell in her hair, lacing his fingers through it. And then- Brittany wasn't sure which one of them moved first, but somehow they'd closed the space between them… his lips locked on hers… and they were kissing. She felt butterflies and rabbits, leaping and fluttering around in her stomach. Her heart seemed to explode in her chest.

He pulled away, his eyes watching hers unsteadily.

Did that just happen? Did they just-? Were they going to-? Why did she-?

Before any of these questions could be answered the sound of a cell phone going off broke the silence. Her eyes widened, immediately recognizing the ringtone. She didn't have to search her pockets to realize who was calling. Brittany breathed.

_Stephen._

* * *

_When I first developing the idea for this story... the last scene in this chapter was the first one I did. Since then it has changed... drastically. You'll see... :D SO this is VERY important. You HAVE to review this and tell me what you think. You MUST. Alvin DEMANDS IT!!  
_

_Oh and VC, this is why I couldn't tell you the ending. :)_

_Love you guys! Don't forget to review!! PLEASULLS!!_

as in... if you don't review... you shall never find out what happens. That's right. I went there.

REVIEW!!! Your opinions matter and help me SO MUCH in writing this story!!

Thanks already to,

_VC_

DiceRox09

Sergeant Daniel

MadFCaliburn

ShawnsBiggestFan

Kali101

ChipmunkfanNo.1

Latina-Chica-16

Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod

and so many more....


	12. Follow Your Heart

_HI! Yes, I'm uploading early!! For those new to the game, don't get used it it! lol _

_There may be a few mistakes because, honestly I got tired of rereading this thing and searching for mistakes._

_I need a BETA, anybody know how that works?! XD  
_

* * *

Brittany lay staring up at her bedroom ceiling. Her heart was still fluttering, the warm kiss still fresh on her lips. She sighed. If she closed her eyes she could still see Alvin in her mind. Warm, chocolate skin, that breathed the sun… sparkling crystal blue eyes so bright they'd put stars to shame, that cocky smile that lit up his entire face… Alvin. She loved him. Her mind was racing.

After… after what had happened…

_Alvin had rolled to the side allowing her to sit up. With her knees to her chest, Brittany slowly filtered through her jacket pockets… fingering the chunk of plastic with her left hand… pulling the phone out and flipping it open… _

_Her voice was unsteady as she held to her ear… "He-Hello?"_

_"Hey, baby" _

_The sound of his voice caused her stomach to hit the floor with a sickening crack. She folded her lips together… not daring to say anything for several moments. _

_"You still there?" _

_She let Stephen's voice echo in her ears as she struggled to come up with audible response. _

_"…I'm here…" She squeaked._

_"Well... are you ready?" Stephen asked._

_Brittany blinked. "Ready? For what?"_

_"We're going to the movies aren't we? Remember?" Stephen questioned. "Don't tell me you forgot."_

_"I- I did." Brittany admitted. "And… I can't… I'm…" Her eyes swam to Alvin; whom was now standing with his back to her, his gaze locked on the hill they'd just fell down. "…busy…" she finished._

_"Oh," Stephen whispered. He didn't sound upset… maybe just… disappointed._

_"I'll see you later though," She offered._

_"Yeah," he accepted. "Sure."_

_"Ok. Um… bye…" Brittany didn't wait for him to respond before she pulled the phone away from her ear… snapping it closed._

_Immediately afterwards a voice in the back of her mind scolded her. Telling Brittany she sounded too careless on the phone, too mean... he probably knew something was going on. Or if he didn't… he probably was hurt. But another voice shrugged it off. Stephen didn't get hurt. Stephen didn't get sad. Stephen didn't get angry. She had nothing to worry about. Why would she be worried? _

_ With her eyes still locked on Alvin, Brittany slowly stood to her feet. She pocketed the phone and began brushing the snow and ice from her clothing. Then she slowly started her walk back up the hill, when she got to the spot Alvin was standing he stopped her, his hand landing firmly on her shoulder._

_"What does this mean?" He questioned._

_She shrugged him off and began walking again. "It doesn't mean anything." She protested. Then, after Alvin threw her a glare added; "I don't know."_

_"You didn't tell him." Alvin pointed out._

_"And I don't plan to." Brittany said. She ran her fingers through her hair… combing bits of snow out and smoothing it down. "It was… an accident, Alvin." She stated, spinning around to face him._

_"Really?" Alvin asked. _

_He took a step closer to her. In one fluid motion Alvin had reached out, pulling her to him. Brittany was set on automatic, her eyes fluttering shut just as his lips grazed hers. The action left her heart fluttering, her mind racing, and her lungs utterly useless._

_"We can't tell anyone…" Brittany finally breathed._

_ But Alvin was already disappearing behind the horizon at the top of the hill. _

Brittany's mind was still churning… struggling to make sense of it all. What did this mean? Had she chosen Alvin? Is that what her heart was trying to tell her? But that couldn't be- no. She'd done such a great job of getting rid of him. Now he was back… and just like a persistent girl scout, he would NOT take no for an answer.

His pictures and photos… folded notes that had been shoved through the slots of her locker… CDs, burned and mixed with her favorite songs, little sticky notes stuck on top with tiny messages written in black and blue ink… necklaces and earrings he'd given her… a jacket and sunglasses she'd stolen one night… everything had been carefully packed away in a large unlabeled box that sat in the back of her closet. She'd deleted every message he'd left from her phone… not baring to hear the sound of his voice.

She'd gotten to a point where she'd actually stopped missing him. She could go a long week when he never even crossed her mind. She thrown out everything that even reminded her of him and replaced it all with thoughts of new things… she'd begun moving on… She read _CosmoGIRL, _she knew what to expect. The shock, the denial, the heartbreak… and now… she'd moved on.

Brittany had laughed at the thought of coming back. But now… What was wrong with her?! What was with her head! Why couldn't she just LET HIM GO! Why did she- Why did she keep doing this to herself?

She loved Stephen.

She loved Stephen.

She LOVED Stephen.

It felt like her heart was breaking… No, like it was steadily being cut in two with a jagged knife. Tears warmed the ridges of her eyelids. Brittany breathed. It seemed like she was always crying now.

She couldn't choose between the two… so she cried. Alvin kept coming back so she cried. Stephen was SO beautiful so she cried. Alvin caused her heart to flutter so she cried. She was breaking Stephen's heart so she cried. Alvin deserved an answer she couldn't give him so she cried. Life was so complicated and confusing… so… she cried.

It was like she was the rope in a tug-a-war between Stephen and Alvin… only no one was winning. So she was just standing rock still in the middle with them tugging on her arms with all their might.

Why were they doing this to her!?

Well… to be fair… Stephen didn't actually know about her inner turmoil. He didn't know that Alvin was still a big part of her life. She didn't talk about Alvin anymore with Stephen. She'd buried Alvin along with several other possessions in a big box labeled Things They Do Not (And Should Not) Talk About.

It had been her choice not his… the not talking about Alvin thing. Stephen encouraged her to put whatever she was feeling on the table so they could go through it together… So she was never left alone with her problems... like she was now.

She was scared…

Scared of telling Stephen the truth… scared of being with Alvin… scared of NOT being with Stephen…

She'd thought of going to her sisters several times over but had quickly banished the idea. It would require too much explanation. She wasn't ready for that. To make them understand… she'd have to tell them EVERYTHING. Which meant… admitting to EVERYTHING.

What had she been thinking when she'd done all these things?

She was with Stephen. She loved Stephen. But she lied to him about Alvin when she didn't have to… Then she realized she was falling for Alvin all over again and she HAD to lie to Stephen… then… when things couldn't possibly get more complicated… she kissed the stupid jerk … twice-

Alvin not Stephen. Stephen wasn't a stupid jerk… he could never be a stupid jerk…

TWICE!

She kissed someone who wasn't her boyfriend TWICE!!

What kind of person did that?

A crazy person… that's what Mrs. Miller would have said.

_What's wrong?_

_You and Alvin did what?_

_Why would you do that?_

_What about Stephen?_

And then… _What are you going to do?_

That's what they'd be asking her. Questions she couldn't begin to answer. No… things were just better left as they were. She'd figure something out… she had to…

What had all those after-school specials preached all her life?

Follow Your Heart… Be true to your heart… Listen to your heart…

Now, if only she knew what her heart was saying.

Brittany must have closed her eyes and fallen asleep… because the next thing she knew… she was waking up. There was a tap at her window… it was light at first… but then came another … and another… and another… Brittany slowly pried her baby blue eyes open, fluttering her eyelashes several times. She stretched and yawned as the tapping pursued.

She groggily rose from her seat and made her way to the window… careful not to wake her sisters; whom had snuk in sometime after she'd fallen asleep. The only light outside came from the stars which shone a vibrant crystal white… the glow of the moon shone down on the house… casting light around the yard… illuminating the figure that stood just outside her window.

Brittany rubbed her eyes furiously… unsure of what she'd just seen.

Stephen?

"Stephen…" Brittany asked aloud, and then pursed her lips when Eleanor let out a soft snore.

Stephen raked his hands through his short blonde hair and gave her a sheepish smile before beckoning her outside. Brittany thought about rolling her eyes and telling him to go home but… she couldn't. There was something about Stephen… maybe it was eyes… but you just COULD NOT say no to him.

No matter how hard you tried.

Brittany shrugged, turning away from the window. She quickly crossed and edged out of the room… the door only squeaking a little as she did so. Brittany tiptoed down the staircase and stepped into a pair of boots. Not willing to look for her own, she shrugged on Jeanette's coat, which she found on the banister. Brittany sighed before pulling open the front door and stepping out into the bitter cold.

Once outside she decided it really wasn't THAT cold…

She found Stephen sitting on the hood of his car… starring up at the stars… he was always looking at the sky… She never really thought about it before but… she liked that about him.

Wordlessly, Brittany made her way over to the other side of his car and pulled herself up… finding a seat next to him. She was tired and figured that he'd tell her whatever he came to tell her… when he was ready… and for once… she didn't want to push…

And even though she knew he hadn't been there… A part of her wondered if he knew about Alvin. Ok, a LARGE part of her wondered if he knew about Alvin. She kept expecting him to turn to her and call her every name in the book… to declare that he knew everything and she was horrible for doing this to him. But...

He didn't.

"Do you ever get so…" Stephen murmured. "So confused and frustrated with everything that you just want to scream?" He asked.

Brittany watched him out of the corner of her eye. Could it be possible that he was reading her mind? Could it be possible… that he DID know? She started to panic for a minute… he couldn't know. He couldn't…

"I guess..." Brittany murmured.

"I wish there was some kind of big stop button that you could just press" Stephen suggested. "Ya know?

"Yeah… I…" Brittany bit her lip. Should she just confess now and get it over with. Maybe if she told him now he'd forgive her? Could that be possible?

"At least I have you…" Stephen whispered.

He leaned close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder blades.

Brittany swallowed. "Yeah… I…" she thought for a minute before looking up at him. There was something about the way he said those words… that worried her. "What do you mean though? Is something wrong?"

He shrugged. "Just some family stuff… no biggie…"

"Are you…sure?" She questioned.

"I'm fine…" Stephen murmured. "Everything's fine."

Brittany sighed, resting her head softly against his chest. She listened to his heart… concentrating on the heavy pounding that shook his body… his even breathes as he inhaled and then exhaled…

"Why can't things be simple?" Stephen asked her.

"Because then life would be MUCH too easy" She replied.

"I wish it was that easy…" He muttered. "I wish… I wish… things didn't have to change."

Brittany paused before whispering. "Everything changes…" She locked eyes with his. "It doesn't always have to be bad."

"But when it is…." Stephen questioned.

"It sucks." Brittany finished. Her eyes drifted back to the sky.

"I don't want things to change between us." Stephen told her.

She swallowed. Brittany wanted to tell him right then and there. That it was too late. That she had changed things. That… when he found out what she'd done… he wouldn't want to speak to her ever again… She didn't even want to speak to herself again…

And that it was hard for her… because even though she knew what she'd done was wrong. It felt right. But that she didn't want to hurt him. It was the last thing on her mind. She cared about him… so … so much.

"Hey… Stephen…" Her voice was shaky again. Brittany cleared her throat.

"Hmmm?" Stephen hummed.

"I- I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just… keep that in mind… alright?" Brittany whispered.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked.

"Just in case… "Brittany murmured. "Just in case things don't turn out well for us… don't hate me."

"There is no way I could ever hate you, Brittany." Stephen declared. " Never. No matter what… even if things don't work out with us… I'll still love you."

Brittany's eyes met his. "You can't promise that."

"Of course I can. Because I know you." He explained, lightly touching her collar bone with his pointed finger.

"What if I did something really bad… like really, really… just plain…?" Brittany paused to think of the word. "Just plain… bitchy."

"You're not that kind of person" Stephen shrugged.

"What if I was?" Brittany inquired.

Stephen grinned. "Then I call you every bad name in the book and swear to hate you forever."

Brittany didn't smile. "I'm serious…"

Stephen reached out to touch her nose. "So am I" He told her "You're important to me, ok? Even if we don't stay together… I want us to be friends. Alright?"

"Yeah," Brittany shrugged.

"That sounds like a 'Yeah… whatever'." Stephen told her. "I'm serious… even if we break up… and you find some other guys whose tons better for you… and you guys get married and have fifteen kids…"

"Fifteen kids?!!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I want us to always be friends…" Stephen finished. "Maybe not right away… but… eventually… I don't want to just stop talking and not see you thirty years…"

"Where'd you even get that number from?" Brittany questioned. "The fifteen…?"

"The kind of friends that meet and show each other our baby pictures after not seeing each other for ten years." Stephen finished. "Me and you…"

"Sure," Brittany finally agreed.

Stephen held out his pinky finger to her. "Promise?" he asked.

Brittany grinned softly, sticking out her own… she hooked her finger around his. "Promise…"

They dropped their hands and just sat in silence for a moment, starring up at the sky. Brittany shivered when a gust of wind whipped up pulling at her jacket. Stephen hugged her closer, his gaze never leaving the stars.

"Football season's over" He announced.

Brittany watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. Football season had ended the night of the homecoming dance… weeks ago. WEEKS AGO. It wasn't news to anybody. Especially to someone who attended almost every game, cheering on her boyfriend from the sidelines.

"So?" Brittany asked.

"So…" Stephen said. "I know it's late in the year but I was thinking of joining the basketball team."

"You can do that?" She asked.

"Yeah," Stephen nodded. "There's some kind of try-outs but yeah…"

"That's... cool?" Brittany stated it like a question.

She could feel a tingling sense that he was trying to tell her something important. But what? What was he getting at?

"I already talked to the coach about it. A few of their starters got kicked off the team." He paused to look down at her expectantly.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Some of their grades were bad… others got suspended for that fight that broke out before the start of winter break…" Stephen shrugged.

"Um… So you're going to be on the team now?" She questioned. "That's… good. Right? I mean… you love basketball."

"I do." Stephen agreed. "But…"

There it was. The big BUT.

"But what?"

"But… I'll be going to practices after school almost every day" Stephen explained.

"That's alright… I have cheerleading anyway… now we can just meet up afterwards right?" Brittany said.

"Yeah… but…"

Brittany furrowed a brow, becoming frustrated now. "Just say whatever your trying say already!" she exclaimed. "Yeah… BUT WHAT?"

"Alvin's on the team too." Stephen finished.

Brittany felt her face harden. Her sky blue eyes instantly widened, "What?!" she exclaimed.

"I know you guys haven't talked since you broke up…"

Her heart stopped.

"I just don't want things to be awkward between you two."

The stilled imaged of them in the snow slipped into her subconscious.

"Awkward?!" She repeated.

That was the understatement of the year.

"Yeah!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You're upset" Stephen said, stating the obvious.

Brittany sat up, turning to face him. Her lips fixed in an odd scowl. "Of course I'm upset." Brittany stormed. "Why wouldn't I be?! Why would you- why are you- why would you even think to….!!" Her words are scattered, and she couldn't complete her thoughts. "You're going to be on the team with Alvin?!" Brittany exclaimed.

Stephen groaned, shutting his eyes as if in pain, tilting his head up to the ceiling. His eyes finally drift back to Brittany. "I like basketball and I'm good at it. I'm not going to toss a perfectly good opportunity out of the window just because of some guy I've barely spoken to. I can deal with him. I can put aside whatever is going on and do what I have to do." He said. "My question is, can you? Is this really going to be a problem?"

Brittany just looked at him. She blinked twice and stared. What was she supposed to say? Tell him that it would be a problem… that she couldn't deal with seeing Alvin not just at school every day but anytime she cared to come to one of Stephen's practices… anytime the team hung out together. That she was still debating on how she felt about him and seeing him that often wouldn't help. Didn't Stephen understand this? Didn't he understand that she was struggling to save their relationship and throwing her ex boyfriend in her face wasn't helping? Trusting her like this… asking her opinion on things like this… wasn't helping…

"Yeah… So… is it alright?" Stephen asked.

"What?"

"Me… joining the team… is it alright?"

Brittany gulped.

What was she supposed to say? Tell him that he couldn't do something he loved because she might have accidently kissed one of his teammates… and THAT is what would have been awkward.

"I'll-"Brittany pouted. "I'll deal."

He grinned a grateful smile. "Thanks, baby."

_Yeah…_

_She'd deal._

And just when things couldn't have been more complicated.

* * *

And that's all she wrote!!!!

XD

Don't forget to send me a review!!!


	13. Her Choice

_Exactly a week after I last updated. Yes, it's true I am awesome. lol. I wrote a lot of this slowly this week in-between fits of boredom and decided to finish it today. Incredibly nervous about a job interview later today __(wish me luck) which means I probably shouldn't have stayed up as late as I am. lol. But what better way to relax the nerves and chase the chitters away than writing? so here we go._

_Hope and pray it doesn't suck.  
_

* * *

He said 'Goodbye' to her that night; walking Brittany back to her door and kissing her lightly.

"I love you…" he'd whispered slowly and softly, as if to draw out the meaning.

He hugged her again, hard. His arms wrapping so snuggly around her she almost lost her breath. As if he was afraid she may disappear if he let go. She hugged him back, afraid if she didn't she, herself would disappear. It was like he was reading her mind again.

Maybe sensing how troubled she'd been of the late.

Maybe he somehow knew about the dilemma with Alvin.

Brittany quickly diminished the thought. He was just trying to comfort her. He was letting her know he was here whenever she needed him. He was asking if she'd be there for him to, hoping this wasn't some kind of one sided relationship.

When he pulled away he said it again.

"I love you, Brittany." He whispered before adding. "No matter what."

"I- I love you too, Stephen." She murmured so softly she wasn't even sure he heard it.

But then when he smiled she knew he did.

Brittany couldn't put her finger on it… but there was something off about him. She just wasn't sure what it was. She even started to ask him but before she could get the words out he was gone. Brittany sucked a breath in as she watched his Mustang slide out of the driveway. She put up her hand and waved at him before departing into home.

The door shut swiftly behind her and Brittany slowly made her way back up to her room. She swathed herself in her thoughts, a tiny voice inside her screaming that something was wrong. That he seemed weird tonight. Why had he come to her in the middle of the night anyway? Because she had cancelled their movie plans?

No, Stephen…

He's never done that kind of thing before… And the way he'd said goodbye to her… Had that been her imagination? Maybe she was just over thinking things… being too dramatic again.

She could have sworn she saw her sister move when Brittany reentered the room. But when she cocked an eyebrow and starred at the green clad figure for several moments… nothing happened. If Eleanor was awake she didn't make any motion to her.

Brittany sighed, slowly climbing back into her bed.

Whatever was going on they'd deal with it in the tomorrow… Isn't that what Jeanette was always saying… or maybe it was Eleanor.

"Everything looks better in the morning."

* * *

Brittany stood in front of the round wall mirror hanging above the sink lightly dabbing powder on her face. She leaned in as close as possible, glaring viciously at her right cheek… a small blemish, unseen to the naked eye but completely and totally obvious to Brittany. She let out a strangled, frustrated cry and pouted her lips before sighing. She snorted, throwing her makeup brush aside and storming out of the bathroom.

"What's the matter, Brittany?" Jeanette called from just down the hall.

"Just a stupid pimple" Brittany grunted, slipping back into their room.

She found Jeanette standing next to a bookcase directly across from her blue clad bed. One pawned hand was placed on the shelf that was level with her chin, the other hand grasped a yellow hardback book. When Brittany entered the room the chipette had looked up and turned her body out to face Brittany. When her sister didn't make any move towards her, Jeanette quickly crossed the room to carefully examine her Brittany's face.

"I don't see anything…" Jeanette murmured after some time. "I don't think anyone will notice."

"Give the drama queen a break," Eleanor called from the other side of the room. "She was up late… sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night…"

Brittany grimaced just as Jeanette gasped.

"You snuck out!" Her sister exclaimed.

"She sure did," Eleanor confirmed. The green clad chipette quickly closed the distance between her and her sisters. "My only question is… why?"

Brittany hung her head.

"Yeah," Jeanette agreed. "Why? Mrs. Miller would be really disappointed if she found out."

_Here we go…_

"I messed up, guys." Brittany confessed.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Jeanette squeaked.

"It was bad." Brittany confirmed.

"Are we talking… like the time you broke Mrs. Miller's favorite vase," Jeanette asked.

"And when she asked about it you just shrugged" Eleanor added. "And responded…"

"What vase?" Eleanor and Jeanette chorused, throwing up their hands in sync.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that plan lasted like three seconds."

"Or bad like the time Mrs. Miller gave each of us some money to spend on Dave's birthday present" Jeanette asked.

"And you came home with a pack of gel pens for Dave…" Eleanor said.

"And new shoes for you" Jeanette finished.

"Mrs. Miller was so mad!" Eleanor cried.

"Heh heh…" Brittany said in mocked laughter. "As fun as those times were… this was MUCH worse."

"Really?" Eleanor asked suddenly intrigued. "Tell us!" She exclaimed urgently.

"I-"Brittany began. "Maybe I should start at the beginning…" she proposed.

"Alright." Jeanette agreed.

As the girls readied themselves for the opposing day at school Brittany began telling her sisters in detail exactly what had transpired in the last few weeks. And she told them everything… How she'd constantly compared Alvin and Stephen… and it was only when she stopped doing so that she realized how wonderful Stephen was. She told them that she loved him which caused the girls to squeal with joy.

And then how suddenly Alvin had come crashing back into her life… disrupting everything she had planned… making her rethink everything that she knew… how she was in the middle of finally choosing between the two… when they kissed.

No, Stephen didn't know about it.

No, Stephen had hardly spoken to Alvin.

No, he didn't know she'd even started talking to the boy again.

Yes, Alvin did know everything.

Finally as they pulled on their coats, Brittany sighed… finally finishing with her story.

"I'm going to meet Alvin before school at the park." She told her sisters. "To finally… tell him… that I've made my choice…"

"And what's that?" Eleanor asked.

"You're not going to break up with Stephen are you?!" Jeanette gaped.

"None of this was fair to him," Eleanor pointed out.

Brittany shrugged. "I'll let you know when my mind finally makes up IT'S mind." She replied.

"Wait." Jeanette asked urgently. "Then what are you going to say to him."

Brittany shrugged again. "I don't know… I figured… I figure it out when I got there… I thought that maybe it'll just come to me… and I'll just KNOW what to do."

"Well…" Eleanor said. "If you want my advice."

"Which I don't" Brittany interrupted.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I think you should tell Stephen EVERYTHING. Even if you do choose him… he has the right to know… and if you don't tell him… someone else will."

"What?!" Brittany cried in shock, betrayal… Her own sister… She wouldn't…. "You'd do that?!" Brittany gasped.

"No." Eleanor said with a firm shake of her head. "Of course not, Brittany"

The eldest chipette seemed to sigh in relief.

"But he's bound to find out." Jeanette replied.

"If it comes from you… then maybe he'll take it… a little easier." Eleanor offered.

"Or maybe he'll hate me either way…" Brittany grumbled.

**********

They'd met in the park around the corner from their house… waving goodbye as their siblings departed without them. The place was deserted when Brittany got there. She waited on a swing, which was just a plank of wood attached to two long chains. Her feet dangled down… touching the woodchips scattered across the field where bits of snow lingered.

When he approached her she looked up, matching his eyes with hers. He seemed nervous… his hands fidgeting and his eyes darting around. Alvin wordlessly took a seat next to her on the opposing swing… and they sat there for a while… just thinking… their eyes staring straight forward into the horizon.

She clasped the chain tightly and slowly turned to him.

"I… still don't know what to say to you." Brittany admitted.

She bit her lip. Brittany just figured that once she got to this point everything would just come to her. All the answers she was looking for… but now… she wasn't so sure… Why did he have to push it? Why did he have to keep pestering her… changing things… drawing out feelings as she struggle to keep them at bay.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Brittany finally questioned. "Why do you have to keep doing THIS to me?"

"Doing this to you?" Alvin repeated. "You asked me to come here."

"You know what I mean. Why couldn't you have just left it as is…?" Brittany continued. "We could have just… just stayed where ever we were… Things didn't have to be like this."

"Where we were?"

"You could have moved on… we could have started dating other people… we could have-"

"But we didn't." Alvin interrupted. "So why are we even talking about it?"

"Because… I'm… confused," Brittany finished. "And you're not making it any easier."

She saw him move out of the corner of her eye… He spun the swing in a half turn, forming an 'X' with the chains so he could face her.

"I never meant to hurt you Brittany…" he whispered.

The wind suddenly whipped up and spun around them. Her hair flew up in a wave before softly falling around her as the wind died down.

"I didn't." Alvin assured her, leaning in to brush the hair out of her face.

Their knees were touching now, the sensation sent shivers down her spin. Brittany's stomach growled and she realized she hadn't had breakfast. She closed her eyes faintly, the gears in her mind turning. Brittany swallowed.

"Well, you did." She finally muttered, casting her voice off to the wind.

"You need to not do this anymore." Brittany whispered. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I can't take it anymore…"

Her voice cracked. "We- we broke up. And this… this proves we can't just be friends after… we just can't."

"I don't want to be just friends with you." Alvin finally said.

Brittany opened her eyes, drawing them out to look at him before slowly drifting down. She gulped. "I need time." Brittany whispered. "I don't think we should see each other too much anymore…"

"What?!" Alvin was obviously surprised. "You're- You're seriously going to do this. You're choosing him over me?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm not choosing anyone."

"But- you're still gonna keep talking to him?" Alvin questioned.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah,"

"And you don't wanna talk to me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed.

"It sounds like you already made your choice then." He scoffed.

" I just- I need to not see you for awhile." She decided.

Alvin was silent for a while before abruptly leaping out of his seat and stuffing his hands in his pockets, turning his back to her. "Whatever," He muttered, quickly marching away.

The swing swung a little in his wake, twisting and swaying a few times as if it drifted back and forth. Brittany stayed where she was. Their first class would be starting any time now… but suddenly school didn't seem so appetizing.

Brittany rose from her seat, the swing drifting idly in her wake and stretched. She suppressed a sigh as she dug out her phone… quickly hitting the right number on her speed dial before holding it up to her ear. Brittany didn't know why… but suddenly she didn't want to be alone… and even though the walk from her street to the school was short… she didn't feel she had the guts to take it.

It was as if they had broken up all over again, memories flashing back across her mind like an old film strip. Brittany saw them walking to school together, holding hands… kissing… before quickly shutting her eyes, determined to focus on something else. Someone else.

The phone rang several times, the noise vibrating, echoing through her eardrums. First a quiet click interrupted the ringing of the phone. Then there was soft static and noises going in and out as someone fumbled with the receiver. Shivers ran down her spine and she found the ends of her lips lifting slightly in a half smile as it was finally answered; his voice suddenly in her ear.

"Brittany?" Stephen questioned. "What's up? Where are you?"

She could hear voices in the background; someone shouting, a loud squeal, locker doors slamming shut.

"Can you come pick me up?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"What?" Stephen asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

Brittany gritted her teeth. "Yes. I know what time it is. Can- Can you just come?!"

Then as if reading her mind… or maybe it was some kind of sixth sense he had developed, he responded: "Brittany… what's wrong…?"

Brittany swallowed, pondering for a minute if she should spill her beans right then and there…. But instead she breathed, taking in a shaky breath. "Just get here…" She said quietly before adding, "…Please…"

She hadn't meant for her voice to sound so desperate, so weak, so pleading… but it had already been released from her lips before she had the chance to stop and correct it.

Stephen must have sensed it because before she knew it he was agreeing, no convincing needed. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Stephen assured her. "Where are you?"

She told him, her feet weighing down on her with every step.

Brittany hung up the phone, pushing her thoughts and memories away… anything that had to do with Alvin. She needed to not think of him… but for some reason she did. For some reason she couldn't help it. Left alone with her thoughts they began to wander, fighting to elapse away from Alvin.

That was the point of this, she thought. To forget about him… to think of other things… to prove that she could really… move on.

She was only beside herself for several more minutes before she heard Stephen's car pull up, then the sound of his footsteps as he made his way toward the swing that she'd somehow wandered back to. He stood in front of her not saying anything for several seconds and then quickly bending down so they were at eye level. Stephen pulled Brittany in, his arms wrapping around her back, hugging her softly.

"I was really worried," Stephen said. "You said _please_"

He stood up again, tugging on her arm a little pulling her after him.

"But it's alright…" he managed. "It'll be OK."

Brittany paused. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?" Stephen asked.

Brittany shrugged again before looking down. "Because… of what I'm about to tell you…"

Stephen watched her curiously. "Tell me? What?"

She bit her lip. "But first…" Brittany murmured. "I have to show you something…"

She took a few steps forward, dragging him behind her like a suitcase on wheels. They made it just outside of the park before Stephen snatched his hand away, stopping Brittany in her tracks. She spun around to face him.

"What's so important?" He wanted to know. "Don't we have to get back to school?" Stephen questioned.

Brittany locked with his gaze. "Look, If I don't tell you now… I'm not sure I ever will." She admitted. "And… you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Stephen questioned.

"Follow me?" Brittany asked.

Stephen sighed, taking her hand again.

Brittany led him along the boulevard and several houses down until they were directly across the street from her own white paneled house. The clear windows seemed to blink at them as the wind blew causing the sheer lacy curtains to sway. Perhaps asking silently why she was returning home so soon. Why she wasn't at school where she belonged. Was she skipping? Where were he sisters?

Brittany turned Stephen so he was directly in front of her, perhaps blocking the view of one Mrs. Miller. Whom Brittany knew would be asking these same questions… except MUCH louder.

Brittany swallowed, directing her attention back to the task at hand.

"I have something to tell you…" She began. "You probably don't want to hear it but… you have to listen… alright?"

She stood starch still as he moved in… kissing her lightly… she let him… and didn't move for several seconds. She held his hand in hers, Stephen's back to the quiet street behind them.

"Ok," He agreed. "Shoot."

Brittany swallowed. "This house…" she began "Is Alvin's…"

Stephen's face literately dropped; his eyes went incredibly wide, his mouth fell slightly agape, and his eyebrows flew up almost meeting his hair line. She watched his eyes as they slowly moved, changing their gaze; which up till now had been locked on her. They carefully rose up, taking in the fresh abode behind her. When his eyes fell back down Brittany looked away, determined not to meet them.

"Here? You live… right across the street from him?!" Stephen exclaimed.

Brittany shrugged as if this somehow could serve as an answer.

"How? Why didn't you tell me?" Stephen wanted to know.

_You never asked, _Brittany thought. But realizing that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear she avoided the question, instead choosing to move on.

"He has two brothers… you must have noticed them by now while we were in school?" She asked.

When Stephen shook his head Brittany sighed.

"Simon, and Theodore Seville… we all grew up together…" She explained. "We were more than just friends…"

When Stephen's eyebrows shot up she quickly added. "_Best _friends. All of us. That's what I was going to say. I've known him longer than anyone else other than my sisters… And… Dave?" She drew out the last words, watching his face for understanding.

Stephen nodded, signaling that he remembered. "Don't tell me… is he their brother or something too?"

Brittany chuckled for a minute. "No, he's their… dad… sorta…"

"So you lied." Stephen said.

It wasn't a question. His deadly stare told her that.

Brittany's face went serious. "No- I-"she stopped suddenly. "l… Just listen."

Stephen nodded again.

"When I told you that I never talked to him anymore…" Brittany murmured. "That was a lie."

His eyes went even fiercer, realization dawning… she could feel his mind connecting the pieces.

"Everyday… for the past month or so…" Brittany said. "I've been walking to school and talking to… and hanging out with- with… Alvin."

She waited but Stephen didn't respond. It was as if he had been frozen solid. She didn't think he was even breathing. He didn't blink. She could see what must have been water collecting in the corners of his eyes as if he knew what was coming. His bold, brilliant gold eyes dimmed somehow, fixed with a mixture of confusion and hurt. Brittany looked away.

"Then… the other day… She murmured, memories flashing in her eyes. "We… you and me… we were supposed to go the movies."

He dropped her hands. "I remember." Stephen managed.

"You called that day… asking when I wanted to go… but I'd forgotten and had to do something else." Brittany recalled.

Stephen nodded.

"I was with Alvin that day…" She said. "And… we didn't mean to. I mean- it's not like it was planned or anything. But- he kissed me… and… I kissed back… we kissed…"

She waited a few more moments but Stephen didn't say anything. She didn't expect him to… but it impossible not to see his expression slowly changing.

Brittany gulped. "Today, though. I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore." She waited for his response.

For what seemed like ages Stephen didn't say a word. He didn't flinch or nod. Brittany didn't even think he blinked. For a second she was going to check to see if he was still breathing but the slow rising and falling motion of his chest assured her that he was.

"Stephen?" Brittany questioned after sometime.

She watched him close his eyes, leaving them that way for several seconds before blinking his eyes open.

He took in a sharp inhale. "Is that all?"

Brittany swallowed before nodding. "That's all."

He locked in her gaze. Brittany took in his gold, gallant orbs as big and wide as the sun surrounded by specs of star dust. They were easily one of the most beautiful things about him. But that day… Brittany swore they the saddest things she ever saw.

"That's. All." He said repeated, wanting her to be sure.

"Yeah," she said quickly, immediately apologizing. "I'm sorry, Stephen. I'm so sorry."

"Me too…"

"Do you hate me?"

She expected to hear exactly what she knew she deserved. And even braced herself for it… but somehow wasn't surprised when Stephen took her hand.

"I could _never _hate you, Brittany." He assured her.

And just like that, all was forgiven.

* * *

_And that's all she wrote._

_What do you think?_

_I want to hear your thoughts about this chapter  
_

_and of course opinions on my writing. Good and bad.  
_


	14. Stephen

_Ok,so I hope this answers everyone's questions about Stephen... and HA! told you it wasn't over yet.  
_

_

* * *

_

He should have known. He should have known that it was a trick, a ploy, a play on words. It had all been too easy… too unbelievable. That he would meet the girl of his dreams, a girl who actually seemed to get him when no one else did. The girl who made him laugh and kept his curiosity blooming. But everything… it was a lie… it was all a lie. She lied to him. When had it all started? When had she started pretending?

Maybe things would have been better if he had never agreed to go to that party. A party that he never ever actually wanted to attend. I mean… who wants to go to a party when you don't know anyone. But no, what had Marcus said?

"Come on, man! I promise you! You won't regret it! This is the last party before school starts! You might even meet someone!"

So against his better judgment he actually went. He remembered standing next to his only friend there talking to some guys who Marcus claimed were "just about the only people worth talking to!" And it really hadn't been that bad. The people he had meant seemed sort of alright… the music wasn't horrible… there was no drinking… no fights… the girls there weren't bad looking. He'd actually been looking around, scoping the room out…when there was a sudden nudge on his shoulder. He turned around and saw HER.

This amazingly flawless, blue-eyed girl with long auburn hair… and she was talking to HIM. Stephen Allen. Too tall, golden eyed boy with honey colored hair that was in serious need of a haircut. It was kind of alluring, the way she leaned in super close and whispered lightly in his ear.

"Please pretend you know me"

_Why?_ Was Stephen's first thought. He never got a chance to ask though. Stephen looked up and marching towards them was this other guy… her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend. Once he figured out exactly what was going on… He decided that it was sort of flattering. This meant that this girl… (whoever she was) thought he looked good enough to make another guy jealous. The fact that she just walked up to Stephen like she had told him told him that wasn't doubtful or afraid.

She seemed so funny, confident, sweet… They talked that night… and he made her laugh. That was the key. That meant that she was actually enjoyed being with him. And then she just HAPPENED to be going to the same school he'd just started at? Some call that a coincidence but not him. It was pure destiny.

Things were just falling into place. She breaks up with a long time boyfriend just as he's moving into town. They run into each other at a random party that both just happened to be attending. She could have walked up to any guy there and any of them would be lucky to have her. But she didn't pick any guy. She picked him.

Him.

Stephen Allen.

That meant something.

It had to.

There was no way it couldn't mean anything.

Then a full week after that moment, and the party and that girl were the last thing in his mind. Stephen was talking to a few of Marcus' friends, running his fingers through his freshly cut hair. Just hanging out in between class… When the warning bell rung and they all said their goodbyes. Stephen turned to look up… and there she was. The girl from the party…

He had forgotten but… she had said she went to this school, hadn't she? And now there she was... Looking somehow even more beautiful in the dim yellow school lighting that hung overhead… He just stared at her for a while, leaning up against a locker casually,struggling to look anything but a complete dork, and waiting for her to notice him.

And then she did…

She looked angry. No, that was the wrong word. She was furious. One hand on her hip as she marched over to him… He smirked, her name traveling from his lips.

"Do I know you or something?!" She exclaimed.

Her head even did that little swivel, head bob when she said it.

It was cute.

She was so different than any of the other girl he had known at his old school. She seemed interesting. Like she could tell you a million different stories about the wild things she'd done. Not that she was wild, _wild._ But just out of the ordinary... she enticed and pulled him in like a fish on a line.

He reminded her of the party and her eyes instantly lit up. Those bright blue eyes that were so wide they could have held the entire solar system in them. They talked for a little while… teasing each other a little. The chemistry was incredible… or was that just him?

In the end he was the one who ended the conversation after exchanging a few words. He was attracted to her… that was obvious… but he didn't want it to become too obvious. He wanted to keep that aura of mystery around him to keep her wondering. He wanted her to think about him.

Things kind of sped up after that. They hung out after school all the time. He told her about himself and was dying to know about her. Wanting to know if they really did have anything in common… If there could ever be a chance they could be more than friends. And by now that's all they were… friends.

Sometimes he caught her staring at him in the middle of class or looking at him strangely when he spoke to her. He liked the fact that she just looked at him.

He loved talking to her. He wanted her to talk about everything with him. He wanted her to know that he was a good guy. That she could count on him. Even if they did just stay friends… he liked her. And even if she didn't like him… like that… it was alright.

She was smart and funny… and her smile could brighten any room. She liked to pick on and tease him… taunting Stephen about the silliest of the things. She steered away from anything bad that happened to her. When he brought up certain subjects she'd change the topic, cleverly maneuvering away from anything that seemed a bit too touchy. If he really wanted to know he'd have to push… like why she called her mom Ms. Miller… or anything about her past boyfriend… but he didn't really want to do that either.

But then she told him everything (or so he thought).

She trusted him.

That's what it meant. He finally gained her trust. He held the little secrets she gave him in his palm like he was cradling an egg.

And then when he thought the time was right he asked her. He had already made clear his feelings to her. And they did hang out all the time… and talk on the phone whenever they were apart… but… it wasn't official.

So he asked her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

It sounded lame when he said it… and yeah… he was a little old fashion. But she didn't seem to mind. Stephen thought for a moment… that was it. That was when he decided that he loved her. She was amazing.

And they had so many more amazing times after that.

But now…

Now his heart was literately hurting… his breathing was heavy and his hands were trembling. He couldn't catch his breath… Whispers and thoughts kept echoing through his mind. Stephen kept trying to figure it out somehow. How did it all go wrong? What he do that he shouldn't have?

There must have been something that he did… there was no way she could have really just… done this to him without a good reason. This was his fault. Everything was his fault. She was leaving because of him. He'd made a mistake.

He'd always thought of her and never made a selfish move. He gave her all the attention and affection he knew she so rightly deserved. She was so beautiful. So amazing… So breathtaking… He didn't want to mess it up. He didn't want her to ever look at him and see that he wasn't the best thing out there for her. So he tried everything… and never gave up…

And then she said it. He didn't think she would. She's not the type… ya know? But she said it. So he immediately said it back, before he lost his nerve. He loved her. He loved her. Everything about her… Who wouldn't? She made him laugh and smile… she frustrated the heck out him… but even that part was cute… he told her everything and she didn't keep any secrets from him. Not then anyway… he didn't think. Maybe- what if- was she lying? Even then?

The thought caused him to tremble. What if she had really been playing him all this time? Had nothing… none of this… meant a thing… But… it didn't make sense… that night they sat in his car after he pulled up to her house. Their conversation had long ago, ended and now the two just sat… He remembered stroking her hair and kissing her lightly on the lips. And she said she loved him. She'd said it before but it was like this time it held more meaning… he looked into her eyes and could have sworn…

But it was all a lie?

Why had she kept leading him on like that then? If she had no intent on actually being with him… why hadn't she just got back together with her boyfriend from the start? Why hadn't she told him the truth? If she had told him with the get go what was up then maybe… maybe things would have turned out different.

Why hadn't she just told him?

He was so angry. So frustrated. He wanted to scream… to yell… he had to throw something… He never got angry. He wasn't used to this kind of feeling… Things were always pretty simply with him. He never had to get angry. Anger was uncontrollable. It was a rush of evil emotions… frustration… How would getting mad change anything? If he showed that he was angry… if he grabbed something and threw it… if he shouted at her… would she suddenly understand what she'd done? Would she suddenly understand the pain she was causing him?

No. He didn't think she would.

He didn't think she even cared anymore…

How they come to this? They were supposed to be in love. Was it all a game?

He got up every morning, a huge smile on his face as the thought of simply seeing her crossed his mind. It was like the sun was always shining even on a cloudy day. Like nothing bad could ever happen. Like everything would be alright… as long as they had each other. He treasured everything they did together. And he thought… she did… to… But now he couldn't help but ask.

Did she ever care?

It felt like he just took a hard punch straight to the gut. Now he knew exactly what the expression 'stabbed in the back' came from… because that's… the only way he could describe what she did. He loved her… that's what made it hard. She was like a brilliant gem shinning through a cluster of broken stones. Her voice was like a songbird's, delicate and beautiful. Her smile was sunshine on its own… She was irreplaceable. And he loved her.

How could he have been so blind for so long?

The times they'd drift into silence should have been his first hint. The way she'd look at him like she was gathering the courage to tell him something. The way her mouth would open and then shut like a fish in water. The way that whenever the conversation drifted to Alvin the mood would suddenly change. She'd either be enraged or suddenly quiet like she was trying to hide something. He brushed it all off like soot from his pants. She was still broken up about Alvin… talking about him caused too much pain… the reasons for her actions… the excuses he made up for her took up all the space making no room for questions. Questions he should have insisted on asking.

None of this should have been surprising.

When she stood their explaining her betrayal, coming forth with all the lies that had plagued her for weeks… he wasn't sure what to say. So he didn't say anything at all… instead he let her finish dishing out exactly what had been bothering her for so long.

It had been hard for her. He got that. If he thought about it really hard… If he struggled to look at it from her point of view... Then… it must have been hard for her. She seemed to feel at least relatively sorry about the whole thing… maybe she hadn't meant for it to come this far. And she'd come forth… finally being honest with him. He guessed that had to count for something.

Right?

Even if it didn't make him feel any better…

_"I'm sorry, Stephen" She whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

He'd been around her long enough to know when she meant it. Or did he? Maybe that had all been an act on its own. Maybe she made up all these stories about her family so he would feel like she was telling him something special… but in truth it was all lies.

Had it all been lies?

The question echoed in his mind for fourteen impossible seconds before he managed to say something to her.

_"Yeah, me too…"_

And he was. But was he really sorry he'd ever met her? If everything… all of it… really had been a lie then… yeah… maybe he was. He couldn't help but think that Brittany could have been any other girl at that party. She could have been a friend from his old school. She could have been a cute, new girl who just like him had just moved into the neighborhood. She could have been quirky, enthusiastic vegetarian who encouraged him to "Save the Whales".

She could have been anyone.

But she wasn't.

_"Do you hate me?"_

He was tempted to say that he did. But… looking back… remembering everything. Like walking down an empty beach; with the sun cooking his blonde hair, waves lapping against the shore, and finding his hand in hers. He could hear her screen door slam as she hurried out to meet him . He could see her fixing her hair in his side-view mirror as they drove down the road, softly humming a sweet song that caused a smile to cross his lips. He could hear her voice whispered in his ear through the receiver of his cell phone, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake her sisters.

_"I could never hate you, Brittany." _He assured her.

"Even if I wanted to…" Stephen murmured seemingly to himself.

Brittany waited a moment, her thoughts lingering on his final words. She blinked at him. "Do… you want to?" Brittany asked.

"It sure would make things easier if I did…" Stephen said.

Brittany smiled sadly, her blue eyes wide and careful. "For the record," Brittany said. "I do love you Stephen."

She thought her words would be comforting but Stephen's features were instantly shadowed as if a dark cloud had crossed over them . His frown deepened, his eyes looking unbearably sad.

"For once…" his voice came out in a coarse whisper. "I'd like you to look me in the eyes… and tell me the truth."

Brittany's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She wanted to reach out to him. To somehow comfort him… but… she was the reason he was hurting in the first place.

"That's not a lie." She protested. "I do-"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Stephen interrupted. "I just want to know… what did I do? What did I not do? If you felt- if you liked… if you wanted him back… all you had to do was say so. If you missed him all you had to do was say something. If you felt this strongly… you could have just said something!"

"I tried!" Brittany cried.

"Well you should have tried harder." Stephen said. "You should have tried harder."

"I'm confused. I do… I like him but… Stephen…" Brittany murmured. "I love you."

"Please stop saying that." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany said. "Can't we just… go back?"

He turned away from her. "You don't even know what you want to go back to" Stephen said.

"Can't we-"

"Do you even think about how your actions affect other people?" He asked her. "At all?"

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Did she? Had she really thought all this out like she thought she had?

"I get… that you were confused. I get that. Poor you, right?" Stephen said. "I mean… here comes this guy who you've known all your life… And you know there's still something there… But you don't know if it's enough to go on. You don't know if you want to risk it. Then there's me. The new guy… a new chance… You didn't know what to do. But Brittany… there's always a choice. You always have a choice. And instead of telling each of us the truth... you lied to me… making me think that we had something; and led him along, making him think he had a chance… You strung us both up and once we were entangled in your web… you cut the strings… Did you ever think… for even a moment… about how I felt… how he felt?"

Brittany didn't answer him. But if she could take a wild guess… she'd say her silence told him everything he needed to know.

No, she hadn't once thought that she'd really be hurting Alvin. It never occurred to her.

No, she didn't think that lying to Stephen would really be that bad… she thought she was protecting him…

No, she never really even considered actually telling them the truth… until now.

And now…

"I'm so sorry, Stephen."

"I love you, Brittany." Stephen whispered. "And I always will…"

His hand reached out to touch her cheek, his fingers trailing down to her chin before abruntly falling.

"So… I'm going to be there for you whenever you need me… no matter what." Stephen continued.

Brittany felt a lump rise in her throat. She opened her mouth to say what she knew was coming, "But?"

"But," Stephen said. "I can't be around you for awhile."

Brittany blinked. Something inside told her that she deserved this. That she should have seen it coming. But all the same… the blow wasn't any easier to take. And it hurt… maybe twice as hard as she thought it would.

He didn't say anything else so she didn't either. Brittany closed her eyes. Was she really making the right choice? Or maybe… it wasn't her choice to make anymore. And as much as she was hurting… she could only imagine what must have been running through Stephen's mind at the moment.

Another voice constantly shouted out against this…

_Stephen doesn't get angry…_

_Stephen doesn't get upset…_

_Stephen's never sad…_

_It won't last long…_

"I have to go. Goodbye, Brittany..." Stephen finally whispered. He took a careful step away from her before turning back up the sidewalk. Half way through, Stephen stopped. " If you need me… I'm still here…"

* * *

Questions, comments?

Predictions!!!

send them to me!!! This isn't the end of the story. PROMISE.


	15. You Belong With Me

_I told you the story wasn't over yet! XD Alright so this update is WAAAY later than it usual is XD. SORRY! But something came up... and then something else... and then something else... and then it took a while to get all my ideas straight. _

_Anxious doesn't even BEGIN to describe how I feel about this chapter... I'm nervous as heck so PLEASE don't forget to review!_

* * *

You can't control love. It grabs a hold of you like a strong rope and pulls you under. It sucks the life out of you and leaves you gasping for air. It's hot as the sun and burns you with its touch. It melts your heart and dives right into your soul. A powerful… unbreakable… bond… leaving a scar forever sketched across your chest. It's a soft sunrise in the darkest of nights, never letting go. And Brittany awoke that morning feeling its tight pull wrapping her in an embrace.

The sun cascaded through her open window, casting blinding rays of light across the room. The chipette slowly stirred in her bed, twisting her body to the side before letting out a loud yawn. Her dreams had ended, nonetheless; Brittany could still feel his touch worming its way through her subconscious, surging through her body. She somehow found a soft tune drifting through her mind. Brittany hummed a few bars, wondering where it had come from before quickly dismissing it.

"I love you"

The words…so plain and simply on their own, meaning almost nothing… but together… The boy in her dream had spoken this to her as he ran his hands through her sandy blonde hair. She had still been laughing at something he had said early on… the words catching her off guard for a moment. Maybe because… she could understand them…

In the dream… this boy spoke strangely. His speech was slurred and most of it incoherent as it were a different language all together… but for some reason that didn't matter. She just seemed to get the gist of what he was saying. She was walking with him on a beach as he told her a joke, which she laughed wildly at. He was tossing a basketball towards her, as they played together on the open court. The entire time he spoke in a weird tongue that she couldn't place in any category. But those words came in clear English.

"I love you"

Brittany couldn't recognize him by the sound of his voice and his face was always covered up by something but even so…she felt like she knew him from somewhere. It was just like that familiar feeling, like when you pass someone on the street and you do a double take… wondering where you saw them before. But you can't put your finger on it so you just keep walking.

Walking…

That's what Brittany found herself doing that morning. She'd said goodbye to her sisters early on shrugging off any of their persistent questions. She had decided to be alone, perhaps to gather her thoughts… to finally make a decision.

It had been weeks since she'd spoken to neither Stephen nor Alvin. Weeks, without any boy in sight… Weekends packed with movie nights and shopping trips with just the girls. She'd made a least a dozen lists, a hundred different fortune tellers or cootie catchers, and plucked all the flowers she could find but none of them gave her a clear answer.

Christmas had come and went, school starting abruptly without warning. She thought of Stephen, and actually went in search for him several times but she'd always changed her mind at the last minute. She knew he didn't want to see her.

When her sisters and friends had questioned her actions she'd simply shrugged and responded; "Maybe it's good to be single for a while."

And the longer she thought about it… maybe it was true.

_"What!" Brittany exclaimed. "Are you doing?"_

_She and Alvin were sitting together at a booth with smooth black leather upholstery and a clean white table. The black and white checkered flooring, lights hanging above, and the occasion waitress rushing by with a pen tucked behind her ear; symbolizing they were in a restaurant of some kind. Alvin looked up from his plate, meeting her cool blue eyes. A golden French fry was perched in his left hand, half of it covered in a creamy white sauce, speckled with black dots. _

_"Huh?" He asked her, obviously perplexed._

_"What are you doing?" Brittany asked again. Alvin raised an eyebrow and she pointed a long manicured finger at his meal. "Who dips their fries in… ranch dressing?" _

_He shrugged. "It's good." He responded. "You wanna try?" He stuck out his hand, the French fry pointed directly at her._

_Brittany almost turned green in the face at the offering. "Ew" She muttered. "No way"_

_Alvin shrugged again as he pulled away from her, sticking the fry into his open mouth. The chipette made a gagging noise. _

_"Just try it." He told her. "How can you say that about something you've never tried before?" He exclaimed._

_Brittany turned her noise up. "Like this," She declared. " ELLLWW!"_

_Alvin laughed. _

_She watched him for a minute more as he devoured another handful. "Seriously?" She groaned. "That's disgusting… and I'm sure gives you bad breathe! Who does that?"_

_"Lots of people" He answered._

_"Name five" Brittany said, firmly crossing her arms over her chest._

_Alvin's mouth twisted as he searched his mind for an answer. _

_Brittany grinned, taking in his silence. "EXACTLY! You can't think of any!"_

_"Well… it's not like I've watched that many people eat fries!" Alvin exclaimed after awhile. "That's stupid!"_

_"Or you're just gross!"_

_"They're obviously lots of people who do it because they gave us both ranch and ketchup with them!" Alvin retorted._

_"But most people choose the ketchup!" Brittany exclaimed._

_"Ha!" Alvin declared, pointing at her. "You just said MOST as in there are SOME people who don't."_

_"No!" Brittany exclaimed. "The others eat them plain."_

_"Who eats their fries plain?" _

_"Lots of people!" Brittany declared._

_"Name five." Alvin ordered, mimicking her answer from before._

_Brittany smirked, drawing out her fingers as she named them off."Christina Applegate, MaryKate Olsen, Brittany Spears has done it before, Shawn Michaels, and Bridget Medler. That's five."_

_"Whatever." Alvin snorted._

_The two fell into silence, tossing death glares across the table. Alvin finally sighed, his eyes drifting down. He picked up a French fry, twiddling it between his fingers three times before plunging it down into the cup of ranch on the side of his plate. The fry was moving fast-forward, plunging towards his mouth when Brittany grabbed his wrist. _

_He looked up at her and she answered his questioning glare with a furious one of her own. _

_"I swear," Brittany said. "Stick that fry in your mouth and you're not kissing me for a week."_

_She released his hand and Alvin stared at her for several moments before abruptly dropping the fry onto his plate._

Being single and oh-so available was nice but that didn't mean she didn't miss… not being single. Not being alone. Not being with someone. But then that left one question baring its teeth at her.

Who?

When she closed her eyes who did she see?

Brittany tried right then, carefully shutting her eyes but was only faced with empty darkness. Frustrated, she let out a loud sigh, blinking her eyes open. Why couldn't this be simple? Like in the movies?

If this were a movie she'd know exactly what to do. Brittany would wake up one morning and walk straight over to his house. He'd answer his door, a little bit shocked to see her standing there. And before he could even get the words out to ask her what she was doing there… she'd reach out and pull him to her, laying a kiss on his lips.

Then as the light shone past her, casting a sweet glow around them she'd declare her love for him. He'd say it back, brushing the hair out of her eyes. He'd take her hand in his… and they'd walk off into the sunset.

Movies made everything so simple… so easy…

How unfortunate real life couldn't be as such.

Brittany sighed, falling back into a slow walk.

Stephen was gone.

Had been gone for weeks…

And she loved him…

So why wasn't she upset? Why wasn't she crying? Why hadn't she called him and begged him to forgive her? Why hadn't she begged him to keep her? When he left why didn't she go after him? She should at least be sad, right? She should at least feel a fragment of the loss she felt with Alvin.

With Alvin… She remembered crying her eyes anytime she ever thought of him. Falling apart and unraveling like a piece of yarn anytime she heard his voice… And now Stephen was gone too…

So what should she do?

_"How do I look in this?" Brittany asked aloud._

_She'd just stepped out of a dressing room; her bare feet even on the soft blue carpeting of the department store. The dress was short and strapless, flowing seamlessly down her waist, hitting just above her knee. Brittany twirled in a short circle, liking the feeling of the dress' skirt as it flared up around her. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror opposite to her, thinking the rosy peachy color made her skin glow._

_"Fine" Brittany heard Alvin grumble from his position in the a chair that sat around the corner._

_Brittany turned to him. "You're not even looking at me."_

_The chipmunk briefly looked up from the magazine he appeared to be reading, however without even meeting her eye… Alvin abruptly dropped his gaze. _

_"You look fine." He repeated. "Just like you were in the other five."_

_"How can you say that?" Brittany demanded. "This is COMPLETELY and TOTALLY different from ANYTHING I've tried on."_

_"You look great then." Alvin offered. "Can we go now?"_

_"Are you saying you don't want to be here with me?" Brittany asked._

_"That's exactly what I'm saying" Alvin replied with a grunt._

_Brittany huffed. "Then leave! Who's asked you to stay?"_

_"You" Alvin answered._

_Brittany let out a loud groan. "I'll be done in a second."_

_"Right…" Alvin mumbled. "Now how long are we talking." His eyes drifted back up and he suddenly stopped… everything._

_His baby blue eyes were wide when she caught them. He didn't even blink or respond when she called his name. Brittany snapped her strawberry gum in-between her teeth and snarled at him._

_"What are staring at?" She demanded. Brittany snapped her fingers in front of him, quickly drawing Alvin out of whatever trance he'd been trapped in. "What are you staring at?" she asked again._

_He blinked. "I-"Alvin said slowly. "I guess… you should get that one… the dress I mean."_

_Brittany cocked an eyebrow, watching him curiously. _

_"You really don't look completely horrible." He finally finished._

_Brittany smiled. "It's ABOUT time you noticed."_

Brittany didn't really know where she was headed… and at the point she didn't care. She allowed her mind to drift, allowing her feet to guild her. Stephen was so… so nice. She closed her eyes briefly at the words and Alvin's face flashed before her. She could see him clearly rolling his eyes at her comment.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Nice guys ALWAYS finish last" He remarked with wink.

Brittany laughed.

But still. Stephen was always there when she needed him. ALWAYS. And he never seemed to give up on her… even when she gave up on herself… How could she just forget that? Forget… everything he'd done for her? He deserved someone who appreciated him.

_A firefly drifted past her ear, the soft glow of its taillight illuminating the night. It landed in the grass next to Theodore, sifting through the soft blades before taking off again. It was a hot summer and they'd stopped for ice cream after a baseball game at the park._

**_The Goody Shop _**_was cute little stop right off Clint Road. The clean white, 'g' shaped building was just big enough to hold, several ice cream machines, a slushie maker, a few hotdog cookers, a freezer, and a cluster of picnic tables out on the deck. It was surrounded by a paved parking lot, wide enough to hold two dozen cars. To order, you either walked up to one of the windows in the front or drove up to the newly installed drive-thru. And beyond all that, one or two more picnic tables strew in the grass._

_All the chipmunks had gathered that night to have some fun. But the summer's end was drawing near… and as they devoured their ice cream, each couldn't help but think… they wouldn't be together like this for much longer. They were each so different in their own ways… they each had their own things to attend to… their own band of friends. And speaking of band, what of that? Sure they could try to set a date every week to meet up and practice but things would be constantly coming up, just as they had every year since middle school. There were parties to go to, games to be at, worlds to explore, and deadlines to meet. _

_Brittany Miller sat at the picnic table beside Jeanette. Alvin was on her other side; perched on the table top, his feet dangled beside her thigh. Simon was on the other side of Jeanette; and Theodore and Eleanor sat on the grassy floor in front of them. _

_"We can't stay kids forever." Simon voiced._

_Brittany couldn't see his face but knew he wasn't speaking directly to any of them. He was talking about their senior year… even if that seemed lightyears away. He'd already started looking into colleges, as had Jeanette, encouraging their siblings to do the same. _

_"Maybe… we should take a break from music this year…" Jeanette proposed. "And focus on school." _

_The group silently nodded in agreement. _

_"Things are going to change soon…" Eleanor told them._

_"Not everything." Theodore commented._

_"But most things" Brittany snorted._

_Alvin stared at his melting ice cream cone… for once not saying a word. Anger fuelled him, frustration. He leapt to his feet abruptly throwing it to the ground. The group eye's fell upon him as he stood up, waving his arms around; his melting ice cream at his feet, flooding the earth's floor._

_"Why is everyone being SO serious!" Alvin exclaimed. "We're not going to be kids forever… we need to stay focused… we need to this… we have to do this… Well do want to know what I think?"_

_Brittany coughed. "Not really." She replied rolling her eyes._

_He turned to glare at her and she replied with a quick smile. _

_"I think we need to just CHILL for second. I'm not going to spend my last years as freedom acting like a stupid adult!" Alvin cried._

_Simon sighed. "Because we all know your WAY too mature for that."_

_Brittany watched him as he continued to speak, the smile still playing lightly on her face._

How much time had she wasted this year? She'd been too fixated with stupid daydreams that would never come true. She spent too much time working on stupid songs that would never be recorded. She'd thought took much of stupid guys who'd she never really have a future with.

But she'd loved him.

Maybe… maybe she'd just THOUGHT she loved him. He was the kind of guy who you couldn't help but love… that is unless he was just plain annoying. But now here she was, stuck on the crossroads. Looking into the horizon at the different paths, ready for her choosing… Ha. It sounded like she was making this life changing decision… not just choosing which boy she liked better.

Brittany found herself softly humming the song she'd awakened to. Where had she heard it from? It was getting to the point where the song had just become annoying. The worst part was that she COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF HER HEAD. The same verse, not even the verse… the same beat just kept echoing through her brain. And although she tried her hardest to dismiss it, it refused to budge.

It was time to focus. Banishing all thoughts from her mind, Brittany shut her eyes again. What was her heart desperately trying to tell her? At first all she saw was darkness… but slowly a picture began to merge. Rushing colors of red and brown, blue and rusty gold swam together… and she knew.

_"Have you ever noticed that they're no teams named after rodents?"_

_Brittany frowned. "What do mean?"_

_"There's the Lions, the Bears, the Snakes but no mice… or rats… or…" Alvin's voice trailed off._

_"Chipmunks?" Brittany finished. _

_"Yeah," Alvin agreed. "I get the Squirrel thing. I mean who wants to be a SQUIRREL? But why not chipmunks?"_

_Brittany laughed. "Probably because most of them are short, small and-"_

_"AWESOME!" Alvin declared. "I don't even see how we fall into the same group with rats! I mean RATS!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"They're stinky… and freaky… those beady red eyes FREAK ME OUT!" Alvin exclaimed._

_"Me too!" Brittany agreed. "And they're disgusting!"_

_"Exactly!" Alvin cried. "And mice are just as bad!"_

_"Well, I think mice are cute! Little white ones…." Brittany decided._

_"Oh. Like **Pinky and the Brain**?" Alvin asked. "Now THAT was an awesome cartoon" ******_

_"More like STUPID." Brittany declared._

_"But you see what I mean right? Mice don't get sports teams… but instead they get cartoons. How come there's no shows about chipmunks!" Alvin asked._

_Brittany shrugged._

_"I mean… there's even Tom and Jerry! A cat and a mouse! But no chipmunks!" He continued. _

_"Wait. What about Chip and Dale?" Brittany asked him._

_Alvin snorted. "An insult to rodents everywhere. Now if we had our own show… can you imagine that?" Alvin asked her._

_"What? You and me?" Brittany rolled her eyes. "And call it what? Beauty and the FREAK?"_

_Alvin glared at her. "Well we all know which one you'd be!" _

She couldn't picture her life without him. Or rather… she didn't want to. She tried several times… closing her eyes… imagining what it would be like if he simply moved away… if he was just gone… And… she couldn't even fathom it. That's how she knew. He was… the one.

Maybe that was hard to call at such an age but… she was almost certain. He was her perfect match… in every single way imaginable. It's almost funny how utterly clueless she'd been. It was ridiculous that it had taken her this much time to realize… how much he meant to her. She'd been SO stupid. That was the only word for it.

Why did it take her this long to see what was right in front of her eyes? She knew it. She knew it in her heart the entire time… but refused to listen. Why was she always so stubborn?

And now… she was going to go tell him. And… if she had to tie him down, he would listen to EVERY word she had to say.

She was going to tell him.

Excitement was building now. She kept thinking about what his reaction would be. She could already see that knowing grin, the words "I-told-you-so" written all over his face. She could see him rolling his eyes, telling her "There's not a single girl in the world… no, THE UNIVERSE… that can resist The Magnet" or "You do know I was voted Heartthrob of the Year FIVE times in a row!"

She missed him.

She was just about to turn a corner when that song came back, and this time with vengeance. It became so loud that… it was as if she could actually hear it and- wait. She COULD actually hear it. This time it was accompanied with an electric guitar and… actual lyrics. Brittany took a step back… and choose instead to cross the street.

She continued down the boulevard, searching for the source of the music that had haunted her dreams and drifted in and out of her subconscious all day. The music brought her even further down the street and pass a housing complex before she realized she'd gone too far and doubled back. Then finally… she saw the source.

A video game shop was having a sidewalk sale… she remembered there had been a paper that came in the mail just last week advertising the thing. And now… as she approached the store she could make out one familiar figure standing by the window. His back was to her, but his red hoodie told her all she needed to know.

Before she could stop her feet, Brittany was running... no… quickly walking towards the shop. Just because she was anxious, didn't mean she wanted HIM to know it. No, she had to act as if this was simply a spur of the moment type thing. As if… she hadn't even been thinking about him at all.

She watched Alvin as he sifted through a something on a shelf, before turning to look at someone to his left. A girl with dark hair, wearing a purple shirt or dress… Brittany couldn't quite make it out. Brittany smiled. Alvin was at a video game store, that she just so happened to be walking by… If she believed in signs… then this was defiantly one of them.

Yes, without a doubt.

Brittany quickly ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out any locks that had been cast astray by the wind, which was slowly picking up. If she let her gaze fall away from Alvin for a moment she'd notice the sky overhead looming with dark clouds. Dark clouds that were just threatening to ruin her perfect mane.

Brittany reached for the handle of the door, and the bell overhead made a chiming noise, signaling her entrance. Alvin was directly in front of her now, just a few yards away. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet. He was still talking to that girl. Who was she anyway? Brittany was about to march right over and demand just this when-

The girl reached out, touching Alvin's shoulder. Brittany watched as they pulled closer as if the girl had to whisper something- some secret in his ear. But… no… it wasn't his ear she was aiming for. Brittany Miller froze in place as she realized what was happening. She clamped her eyes shut, but only moments too late. The picture of them kissing permanently burned into her mind.

She slowly backed away; shaking her head… her hands were trembling…

Then finally she turned away and darted for the door.

By the time Alvin looked up, the bell was chiming again… this time signaling her sudden and abrupt exit. She thought she heard someone calling her name… but she ignored it and continued to run… her footsteps pounding against the pavement.

* * *

**_And that's all she wrote!_**

**_Don't forget to send me a review with your thoughts about this chapter and predictions for the next! _**

**_They help me more than you know! :)_**

**_SERIOUSLY! REVIEW!_**

**_OR ELSE!  
_**


	16. I Don't Need You, But I Do

**_Ok. So the next chapter's up! _**OH! **I gotta thank my Beta Reader **_Vanilla Chinchilla. **And all you awesome people who have put up with me this long.**_

* * *

The rain was coming down in thick sheets; drenching the streets, trees, and whoever cared to pass by. A sharp bolt of lightning ran through the skies; thunder erupted, shaking the ground with its might. The wind blew harshly rattling the trees with their fury.

Brittany stood under the cover of a building's canopy, with her head down. She was completely drenched to the bone, her knees shaking as a gust of wind zipped past her. Her hair was dark and wet, and hung over her face like a mask. Her wet clothes clung to her body for dear life.

Brittany pulled at her hair, running her fingers through it with her right hand. She combed it back, tucking a lock behind one ear before releasing a heavy breath. Brittany had stopped running a while ago… once she figured she was far enough away from him… from everything.

She supposed she deserved it. If she thought about it long enough then… she deserved to be standing out here… alone…wet… and cold. All this time... She'd only thought of herself. But, she was always doing that… wasn't she?

It's not that Brittany was self-centered. Her thoughts and opinions were just very important and sometimes she voiced them a little loudly. And sometimes her notions and ideas were deemed even more valuable than say, everyone else's. But that didn't make her self-centered… did it?

Brittany couldn't help but be who she was, who she was born to be. Was it her fault that she was cursed with undeniable beauty? Could she simply turn off her brilliant charm and cunning wit? And even if she could… why would she want to? Why fix, what isn't broken? It wasn't as if… she had done all those things without any regard to anyone else… had she?

She was tired of dealing with Alvin… so she broke up with him. She wanted new attention so she started dating Stephen. She missed Alvin so she went behind Stephen's back to see him. Those were all horrible things… and maybe a little selfish. But... She realized what she was doing was wrong, ended it with Alvin and told Stephen the truth.

She wasn't heartless.

But even realizing all this… even sitting here- sorry- STANDING here, with the rain coming down around her, and thunder shaking everything in sight… she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. No. That's not true. Brittany didn't feel pity. She felt… enraged sadness.

Alvin.

ALVIN.

How could he do this to her?

Of course she didn't expect him to sit around and wait forever. Who does that? But she defiantly didn't expect him to hook up with some random girl. She hadn't spoken to Alvin in weeks so maybe, maybe this girl wasn't so "random". But that didn't stop her from asking…

"Why?"

She didn't think he'd really do that to her. She told him she loved him. And didn't he know? Didn't Alvin know that he would always have a place in her heart? Always. Even when they finally grew sick of each other and parted ways… even when they screamed the nastiest things at each other and stormed away… Somehow they'd retrace those steps and find their way back to each other.

They belonged together.

Didn't he know that?

Hadn't that been what he'd been trying to tell her for months now? Did he suddenly forget?

The question repeated itself over and over in her head until she finally gasped.

"What if… he forgot?"

No. Brittany shook the thought from her head. She'd already been through this a million times by now. Brittany knew Alvin better than anyone. And she knew… him; he could be impossibly stubborn, it took him forever to say what he was feeling, he was afraid of rejection, no, he didn't believe he could be rejected and he didn't want to find out.

And she knew… he hadn't forgotten.

He just got tired of waiting.

Brittany started into the rain again, her feet dancing in the puddles as she made her way quickly down the street. Her eyes skimmed the roads for any familiar landmark or sign… but she found nothing. When she'd taken off running, she'd stupidly not watched where she was going. Brittany hadn't cared at the moment.

And now, hopelessly she was lost. Lost in some concrete jungle while a storm raged around her. She was hesitant at first, but after coming up with no other option Brittany reached into her pocket for her phone. She flipped it open just in time to her a loud BEEP as a notice popped up on the screen informing her of a low battery. _Of course. _She thought.

What he'd done hurt… This was worse than that time at the Winter Dance when she ripped a seam in her dress and was forced to parade around in Jeanette's old gym clothes (the only other thing available) until Miss Miller came to pick her up. This was even worse than when she not only missed several notes during a live concert but finished the jam by breaking a heal and stumbling off stage, her face turning bright red for all of the world to see. That was bad, but this was far worse…

But what Alvin had done to her was so much worse…but… hadn't that been what she'd done to him? Just weeks after the break up with Alvin… hadn't she gone to a party and scoped out another guy? Given, she was still putting herself together… and it took even longer for her to finally replace all those missing pieces. But even so… hadn't she flaunted said guy right in front of Alvin? Hadn't she nuzzled up close to this total stranger (who could have been anyone) and prayed that Alvin was staring right at them?

The facts stood before her like the front page of IT magazine, screaming from the top shelf of a news rack, begging to be brought down. But she wouldn't listen.

The question is… if she knew all this from the beginning… why hadn't she done anything. Why hadn't she let Alvin back into her life from the start? There had been reasons, several in fact… Reasons she'd listed in bold letters with a pink sparkling gel pen; reasons why Alvin just wasn't right for her. So why now… could she not think of a single one?

Not a single one. She sometimes wished she carried around little notebooks to jot down ideas like Jeanette and Simon did for their own little theories. Both of the blue clad chipmunks were constantly pulling out little notes, pictures, or memoirs when they needed to remind one of their siblings of a certain event.

_"Don't you remember? You said that last week and now…"_

_"Remember what happened last time when…"_

_"Just last month you were convinced that…"_

Usually she found this annoying, irritating, and aggravating… but now she wished she'd written SOMETHING down. Some reason she had for acting so naïve and stupid. Then again, if they really were good reasons, then she wouldn't have any trouble recalling them.

Brittany held up her phone again, waving it around in the air… struggling to get at least one bar. That's all she needed. ONE BAR. She watched as rain dropletts coated the top, dripping off its soft protective casing. She smiled thankfully, remembering the purchase at the mall just a few weeks prior.

"It protects the phone from scratches in case you drop it… and as long as you don't completely submerge it in water… It should work just fine." The sale girl preached to her.

Perfect, now if only she could just get some service. Brittany was about to give up, or at least take a break for a little while… when suddenly… there it was… YES! Her feet froze in place and her fingers began rapidly pressing upon the keys, for fear that if she took too much time the service bar would disappear.

Brittany grinned victoriously as the phone began ringing. She held the phone up to her ear bravely, releasing a heavy breath as one of her sisters picked up. Brittany opened her mouth and was about to tell Eleanor exactly what had happened when-

There was another loud BEEP as a notice on her screen proclaimed LOW BATTERY before going completely black. Brittany gulped. She tried over and over… holding the red power button for several seconds before releasing it… but nothing happened.

That was it. Her last glimmer of hope, shut down. It sucked. This day sucked. This had to be one of the worst days of her life! There was no doubt in her mind. She was so angry and so frustrated… she just wanted it to be over. What was she going to do now? Cold, wet, heartbroken and lost in some unknown part of town; what was there to do?

Brittany let out an aggravated cry, flinging her phone down in frustration. It hit a patch of grass with a soft thud and was threatening to slip down into a puddle of dark mud when Brittany gaped, suddenly changing her mind. Her eyes widened in horror and she dove for the stupid thing. Brittany managed to grasp the tiny piece of plastic just in time. She held it tightly in her hand as she made her way back towards a cluster of shops and wished she'd at least thought to bring her purse.

Her lovely soft, pink tote bag… stocked with eye shadow, mascara, spare hairpins, a brush, and best of all… a wallet stuffed with well enough money to purchase a dry outfit to wear. Brittany sighed. But she'd just been going for a walk and hadn't thought to bring… well… anything.

"Brittany!"

She heard his voice before she saw him, rounding up the hill. And as soon as she recognized it, placing the voice with a face… she immediately turned on her heel, starting in the opposite direction.

"Brittany!" He called again, but with no avail.

She ignored him.

How did he find her? Why was he looking? None of these questions plagued her mind. She didn't care. She didn't care what his reasoning was and she didn't WANT to know. Maybe she was just afraid of what he'd say if he told her. Perhaps the girl meant something to him. Perhaps… she meant a lot.

Maybe he dreamt of her at night and thought of her every morning when he woke up. Maybe he walked her to the library and she sat with him at the park. Maybe she watched him play basketball and cheered when he scored. Maybe he smiled at her, giving her one of his famous smirks.

"Would you stop?" She Alvin demanded.

Brittany huffed, taking a risky glance over her shoulder. Alvin didn't look like he had been in the rain very long but he was wet. He didn't take notice to the water which was slowly dripping from the bill of his cap; instead he had his gaze locked hard on Brittany, and was looking pretty determined to catch up. She groaned, clenched her fists, and completely turned around so he could see the look on her face, which was probably a mess of running mascara.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as loud as she could. "GO AWAY!"

"I can't do that!" He shouted back. "Why can't we just talk?"

"Because I don't want to TALK to you! I don't care!" She shouted. "Do whatever you want! I don't care!"

Even as she said the words; her lips were trembling slightly, her eyes burning as they built up tears. She didn't care. She didn't. Why did it matter so much to her that he had…found someone else… She closed her eyes, leaving them shut for several seconds before blinking them open again.

"I don't believe that!" He shouted.

She blinked again, this time her eyes focused and furious. Brittany gave him one of her most determined looks, narrowing her eyes and clenching her teeth.

"Then let me make it clear!" She exclaimed. "I DON'T CARE!"

"I came after you!" Alvin pointed out. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Just that now we're BOTH lost!" Brittany snapped. "Great job, Seville! My hero!"

"You're lost?" Alvin questioned. "Is that why you've been walking around in circles all this time?"

Brittany took in a sharp breath. She'd been walking around in… circles? Brittany swallowed, quickly recovering.

"I'm not lost!" She said, firmly stamping her foot. "And I don't need YOUR help!"

"It doesn't look that way."

"JUST GO!"

"I'm actually trying to be nice!" Alvin cried. "Don't make me regret it."

"I don't care!" Brittany stormed. "I don't want you to be nice! I just want you to GO! Leave me alone!"

She turned her head away from him, and continued on her way.

"I don't care about her!" He called from behind.

Brittany blinked, spun around to face him, and walked back. "Then why did you KISS her!" She croaked. "I saw you two… you were on a date or something…"

"You don't know anything!" Alvin huffed. "I'm WAY too complexed to be figure out that easily."

"Yeah, right" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. She turned and began walking away again, shaking her head.

"I pushed her away!" Alvin began. "I pushed her away, saw you, and took off running."

That stopped her. She slowly turned to look at him.

Alvin edged a little closer. "If you had stopped to talk to me for a second before going off like that then you would have seen it yourself."

Brittany watched his eyes, as if daring them to lie to her. Alvin blinked. Brittany shook her head.

"You didn't push her away till AFTER you saw me." She stated. "If I hadn't come in when I did-"

"How do you know?" Alvin asked.

"Because I know you!" Brittany exclaimed.

Looking up at the sky, she realized the rain had finally stopped. The dark clouds already seemed to lose interest in what was going on below and slowly parted… allowing the sun to break through their tight grasp.

"I'm right aren't I?" Brittany asked with a shaky voice.

Alvin glared at her. "I don't have to answer to you!" He cried. "I don't even know why I followed you! We're not together and you don't want to BE together! So don't even try to tell me what to do!"

"Whatever." Brittany grumbled. "Like I said, do what you want… I don't care."

The distance between them seemed to stretch immeasurably. Brittany counted the seconds as they drifted into awkward silence. He looked down and away from her, but then slowly brought his head up. His eyes matched hers and she could feel them questioning her.

"Why were you there, anyway?" Alvin finally asked.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "That's none of business!" she snapped.

"The game shop's not on the way to anything" Alvin continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"I heard the music and decided to check it out. But so what? Why does that matter?" She exclaimed.

"You hate video games…" He stated.

Brittany swallowed as he took a step closer.

"So why were you at a video game store?" He questioned.

"I was just hanging out"

"You weren't with any of your friends... you came alone…" He continued. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to!" Brittany protested.

"You walked all the way to a video game store… that wasn't next to one shopping center… because you wanted to?" Alvin questioned.

"It was a present for Jeanette!" Brittany cried. "A project for the computer!"

"A present? For what? A late St. Patrick's Day gift?" Alvin challenged. "It's the end of March!"

"She asked about it and I was trying to do something nice for my sister!" Brittany exclaimed. "What of it?"

"You went to buy Jeanette a present, at a video game store, in the middle of March… with no purse?" Alvin asked her.

"I-"

"You came to see me!" Alvin cried.

"No! How could I possibly know that-"

"You came to talk to me!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I-"

"But why… why would you have come to see me?" Alvin asked.

"Exactly! I wouldn't have!"

"Unless…"

"Unless… what?"

"Unless…"

"Don't say it."

"You love me… don't you?"

Brittany snorted. "In your dreams,"

"That's what you were going to tell me today wasn't it… That's why you went out looking for me…" Alvin continued.

"None of that even matters anymore." Brittany said defeated.

"Huh?" Alvin asked. "Why not?"

"Because!" Brittany cried. "You were kissing another girl!"

"She didn't mean anything! I told you that. I don't-"

"I don't care!" Brittany exclaimed. "You know how I felt about you! And you still went out and found another girl."

"Brittany-"

"Well I hope you two are very happy together."

"You're not even listening!" Alvin protested.

"What's there to say?" Brittany stormed. "What could you possibly say? "

"How about… I'm sorry."

"You're… sorry?" Brittany repeated, dumbfounded.

Alvin pulled at his cap and shrugged. "Yeah, I am." He admitted before adding. "I'm sorry you're such a self-absorbed BRAT!"

Brittany scoffed, her mouth dropping in surprise. "WHAT?"

"How do you know it was a date?" Alvin asked her. "For all you know she could have been my science partner, asking me to help pick out her brother's birthday present. Maybe, she just turned to me and kissed me out of nowhere. Did you think of that?"

Brittany was silent so Alvin continued.

"And so what if I didn't immediately push her away! SO WHAT! You broke up with me months ago! I chased after you for forever and you kept pushing me away! So you have NO RIGHT to be angry or upset." Alvin declared.

No right. She had no right.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Brittany cried finally. "I don't care! I don't care!" She repeated it once more, as if trying to convince herself of this.

Before Alvin could say another word, Brittany turned from him and proceeded in the opposite direction. He watched her walk away… not willing his feet to follow her. She wasn't far when she heard him let out a loud groan as he finally asked:

"Where are you going?"

"HOME!" Brittany cried out. "What does it look like?"

She heard Alvin sigh. "Well you're going the wrong way!"

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe you?" She asked. "How would you know?"

"Right." Alvin said. "Like you're so smart? You don't even know where you're going."

Alvin turned away from her, and began walking. Brittany paused, mid-stride and swallowed. She let out a final heavy breath before turning and following Alvin's footsteps.

* * *

_**And that's all. XD :D **_

_**Oh and send me a **_

_**~REVIEW~  
**_


	17. Lie to Me

**_Don't hurt me!_**

_**Yes... I realize it's been exactly two months since I updated but I have a complete a totally logical explanation. For one... it took me awhile to figure out how to end this thing. Which I must do eventually. For two, it isn't like I've been relaxing all summer. I spent most of my days at work dealing with annoying coworkers, brainless bosses, and stupid customers. Point is I didn't have much time to do much, but work. So that being said... I did finally finish the chapter after much persuasion from an extremely annoying friend of mine. And it's 11 pages long! That's 3,515 words... (would be more but most of its dialog) so get off my back! :D LOVE YOU GUYS! **_

**I've probably read this thing over at LEAST 15 or 26 times. So I'm quite tired of it now. But it's your turn right. Let me know how it is! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**btw. I'm on Twitter now so feel free to harress (I mean follow) me! Strgrl4eva  
**

**

* * *

**

You know that feeling you get where your stomach is all in knots, tied so tightly even Houdini himself couldn't break free? Where you're so mad, frustrated, and sad you can't even fathom how to express yourself? Where you desperately want to say something but when you try to speak no words come out?

Brittany clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palm until it turned red as she felt that exact same feeling. Then slowly she let her gaze fall forward, casting them on the back of his fiery scarlet cap. Alvin was leading her down a little short back road she hadn't remembered coming across before. And normally this would raise all kinds of flags but this time she had other thoughts on her mind.

"Who was she?" Brittany asked boldly. Her voice loud and confident, demanding attention.

With every move she made images came rushing forward and like a scratched DVD the same scene replayed over and over in her mind. All Brittany could see was the back of that girl's head. Her blurry, unseen face as she leaned forward to look down at a display. Alvin's figure as he stood closely behind her. The way the girl laughed -Brittany could almost hear the obnoxious giggle- , tossing her hair to the side as her body shook. Things Brittany hadn't noticed at first but now… they were incredibly obvious.

"Who was who?" Alvin asked. He didn't so much as turn his head. Just continued onward as if he really had no idea what she was talking- who she was talking about.

Brittany swallowed, her anger growing. "Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing." Alvin answered with a shrug.

"Obviously." Brittany remarked with a roll of her eyes. She blinked, sighing again. "Alvin, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"If I did why would I be asking?" He pointed out.

"Because you're…" Brittany finished her sentenced with a frustrated cry. "UGH! That girl!" Brittany practically screamed back at him. "That girl! The one you were with!"

"Come on," Alvin shrugged. "I know a lot of girls and I mean a LOT," he remarked, tossing a knowing glance over his shoulder. "You're going to have to be a _little _more specific." He added a smile.

Brittany frowned. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he be serious… for just one minute… one minute… "Who was she, Alvin?" Brittany tried to communicate everything that was left unsaid and all the stupid disappointment that was bottled up with a melancholy, blank, stare.

His playful smile vanished almost instantly and he turned away from her just as a car passed by honking. "Why does it matter?" Alvin questioned, suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked. She balled both hands into tiny fists. "Why do you think it matters?"

"I don't." Alvin said. "But for some odd reason… you do. I already told you what happened."

Brittany shut her eyes and she could see herself standing in the doorway of the store again. She was looking in wide-eyed as the girl leaned forward closing the distance between her and Alvin. The snapshot of their kiss permanently burned in the chipette's memory. Brittany's lids flashed open, her blue eyes burning furiously.

"Then tell me again." Brittany ordered.

Alvin groaned. "Can't we just change the subject?"

"Do you have a lot in common? Does she love video games?" Brittany questioned. "Is that why you took her to that store?"

"Brittany-"

"I bet she likes those games based of some mindless TV show." She remarked.

"Brittany-"

"Did she want the Malibu Dress-Up game or the Skateboard'n Chrissie?"

"Brittany-"

"You're right. Those are probably _way_ too complicated." Brittany remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin spun around so quick she almost ran right into him.

His eyes met hers and she glared right back shooting little daggers in his direction.

"WHAT?" She hollered.

Alvin blinked. "How you have been?"

Brittany gritted her teeth but let her mouth fall closed. Another moment ticked by… She didn't answer and Alvin shrugged as he slowly turned away from her. She fell into step beside him and just like that they were walking again. Brittany focused on the sound of their heavy footsteps falling on the smooth, even sidewalk.

"Well…" Alvin said. "Did you hear about the science fair?"

Brittany reached up and scratched at the tip of her nose.

"I didn't go or anything… did you?" He asked her.

Brittany rubbed her lips together and let out a yawn.

"Simon won."

Brittany fiddled with her shirt and brushed her finger against her eyebrow.

"Jeanette was a close second. But what else is new, right?" Alvin asked her.

Brittany sighed, pulling at a small lock of her already frizzing red hair.

"It's going to be a long walk home if you're going to be like this the whole way." Alvin told her.

Another few minutes rolled by and she said nothing. Alvin didn't offer any type of conversation either. The silence was almost deafening. She had to say something. Brittany closed her eyes as if it pained her, open her mouth to say something and then shut it like a gaping fish underwater.

Brittany took in a sharp breath. "Do you even know where we're going?" she asked finally him.

"Of course I know where we're going!" Alvin said. "Why else would I have followed you out here?"

"Just like you knew where we we're going that day you got us lost?" Brittany questioned.

Alvin frowned. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"There was that big festival last year… with that band?" Brittany reminded him.

Alvin snorted. "I don't remember."

"Well let me refresh your memory." She offered. "YOU were the one who was convinced you could get us there and instead landed us in the middle of nowhere, Einstein." Brittany replied.

"And what?" Alvin asked. "Now it's your turn?"

"I knew where I was the entire time." Brittany argued.

"Is that why I'M the one leading YOU home?" Alvin questioned.

"I could have figured it out." She protested.

"Yeah, right." Alvin remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"I could have!" Brittany cried.

"If I left you like I WANTED to," Alvin said. "You would still be wandering around, walking in the opposite direction"

Brittany eyes widened. "Like you wanted to?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have even followed you out. I should have just let you find your own way home." He said.

"…Well…" Brittany murmured, casting a glance at him. "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?" Alvin asked.

"You said you wanted to leave me so badly… why didn't you?" Brittany inquired.

"Because!" Alvin cried, throwing his hands up. "I-I felt sorry for you! What was I supposed to do? Leave you sitting there crying like some stupid girl in the rain?"

"Stupid?" Brittany remarked.

"Yeah!" Alvin exclaimed. "Stupid! What kind of smart person runs away and gets lost?"

Brittany rolled her eyes to the side, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. The only sound came from the various cars that raced down the street; honking their horns and flashing their lights. As they edged closer to their neighborhood Brittany looked up at Alvin… maybe to apologize. Ok. Well not "apologize" but at least admit that he wasn't completely clueless.

She watched Alvin bring his hand up to his cap, pulling the bill to the side; probably to block the sun from his eyes. Brittany took in a deep breath as if to mentally prepare her for this. He dropped his left hand into his pants pocket and Brittany opened her mouth. But before her words could break free he spoke.

"Her name's Abbey."

"Huh?" Brittany asked, blinking in confusion. "Who?

"She's in my math class." Alvin said as if this was the only explanation he needed.

Brittany waited a full five beats for him to say more but when nothing came she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"We studied together a few nights ago. Abbey Ross" Alvin explained further.

Brittany turned to look at him at the corner of her eye. Abbey Ross.

Abbey Ross wasn't exactly tall but she couldn't pass as short either. She had bright brown eyes and creamy skin with a pinkish tint. Brittany remembered her in Elementary with a short black bob that barely brushed her ears. During Middle School she'd added purple steaks. And just recently, Brittany realized… she'd grown it long and dyed it a natural brown.

Brittany's widened as it suddenly dawned on her. _A girl with dark brown hair, wearing a purple shirt… It couldn't be…_

"It was just a studying." Alvin was saying "But… I liked her."

Three words and she was entirely oblivious to what was going around her. An earthquake could have shaken and rattled the earth and Brittany wouldn't have noticed.

"So you like her." Brittany whispered. Her voice was barely audible over the rush of a sudden gust of wind.

"Yeah, maybe I do." Alvin said. "Why does that even matter to you?"

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Alvin answered. "Why did you show up at that shop today? Why do you care who I like? Why?"

"How can you even ask me a question like that?" Brittany demanded.

"I'm not stupid." Alvin said. "But… let's just say I can't speak for the both of us."

"Hey!"

"No. I asked you a question, right?" He asked. "Why."

He stopped walking and turned to her suddenly, blocking her path, her only way out.

"Because…" Brittany stammered.

"Because?" Alvin probed.

"All this time? And you don't already know?" She questioned.

"You're always expecting me to read your mind like I'm some kind of magician or something." Alvin said. "It's what you do. And even when I can… it's … I mean… just… Just answer the question!"

"What?"

"Why, Brittany?"

"Because…" Brittany said again. "Well why do you think?" she asked. "It's because I love you, stupid."

"FINALLY!" Alvin cried. That laughing grin broke free on his face as he turned away from her. "Took you long enough!"

Brittany groaned, rolling her eyes to the side as she watched him walk away. "Why me?"

"What?" Alvin asked, glancing back at her. "You're pretty lucky if you ask me!"

"Well no one's asked you!" Brittany cried, throwing her hands up. She took a step forward and fell into a soft pace behind him.

"How could you ask for more?" He asked. "I'm funny, daring, good looking, and not to mention good looking."

Brittany sighed. "You said the same thing twice, idiot."

"But I'm SOO good looking you have to say it more than once." Alvin declared. "I mean we ARE talking about the 5th consecutive Heartthrob of the Year."

"Yeah, right." Brittany said with a laugh.

"I'm serious." Alvin said. She watched and waited as he slipped on that look. "I told you so. There's not one girl in the world… no… the UNIVERSE… that can resist-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Brittany interrupted.

"THE ALVIN!" He announced, striking a daring pose with his head held up high and his hands on his hips.

Brittany let out a groan but continued walking, concentrating on her footsteps. She groaned, shaking her head. "Stay away from me."

Alvin laughed, "Admit it." He said trailing behind her. "You missed me."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"I just know!" Alvin exclaimed. "It's all over your face!"

"Like you didn't miss me!" Brittany snapped, turning to him.

Alvin placed his hand the arm of a street lamp and glanced back at Brittany. "I never said I didn't."

Brittany made a face at him. "Whatever… and Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

A large gust of wind whipped through the air just as a blue mustang zipped by the two.

"I'm- I mean I… I guess…" Brittany took in a deep breath. "I guess I'm sorta sorry about before."

"Before?" Alvin asked, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Brittany twisted her lips into an evil scowl. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"How could I?" Alvin asked her, meeting her eyes. "I'm not a mind reader."

Brittany's lips tightened before suddenly relaxing as she nodded. "Oh, yeah… _that_… fine." She sighed. "When I saw you… I was going to say… I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize…"

"Yeah?"

"How important you are to me… I guess and-"Brittany suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. What about Abbey?"

"What **_about_** Abbey?" Alvin asked. "What does she have to do with anything?"

They glided around the corner. Their homes were near approaching, and the white picket fence that surrounded the Seville household lined the horizon. The pavement (still wet from that afternoon shower) practically sparkled in the setting sun.

"Don't you like her?" Brittany was asking him.

"She's OK I guess," Alvin shrugged. "Why?"

"You said you did." Brittany pointed out.

"I did?" Alvin asked.

"You did."

"Hmm…" Alvin mused. A wide smile suddenly spread across his face and he laughed as if he'd just heard a joke. "Oh! That! Yeah! I wasn't being serious!"

"What?"

"Yeah," Alvin shrugged. "I guess I just said that to see what you'd do."

"What I'd do…" Brittany asked.

"Yeah" Alvin said. "I just wanted to see what you would say."

"So you lied to me… right to my face?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, I mean… it was kinda funny don't cha think?" Alvin asked.

"You think lying to me is funny?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, I mean no… NO!" Alvin exclaimed. "That's not what I said."

"Really because that's exactly what it sounded like." Brittany told him.

"I was just saying-"

"Yeah, what were you saying?" She asked.

"I- I mean… I just wanted to kinda see if you'd get jealous… or something" Alvin admitted. "I-"

"You wanted to see if I'd get jealous?"

"Yeah," Alvin said. "I mean… I- " He let out a loud sigh and gave in. "It was stupid, OK? I'm sorry."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I guess I should be used to this by now…"

"Used to what?"

"Baby, sorry to break it to you but you saying something stupid…" Brittany explained. "It's not exactly news."

"HEY!" Alvin protested.

"Just something I've learned to put up with over the years." Brittany continued.

She quickly crossed the street and was already meeting the other side when Alvin finally rushed after her. She kept up her pace though, straight up the walk leading to the Miller house.

"Oh, so you're like Miss Perfect?" Alvin exclaimed.

"Precisely" Brittany said, turning back to him.

She was walking backwards now, stepping carefully as she guided him to her front door. "I think I can find my way back now." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Alvin agreed.

"Thanks for finding me." Brittany whispered, bracing herself against the door.

"It wasn't very hard."

Brittany smiled. "I guess… I'll see you around?"

"Yeah… oh and Brittany?"

"Yes." She answered quickly.

"You might want to look in the mirror…" He advised. "You've got this kinda bird's nest thing going on with your hair."

Brittany's mouth dropped, she literately felt it clatter to the floor. "You're going to pay for that"

"What?" Alvin asked. "I just thought you should know…"

"UGH! Get away from me!" She screamed.

In one swift motion she turned, yanked the door open and stepped inside.

"Brittany I didn't mean it like that…" Alvin tried but she wasn't listening.

"WhatEVER! I don't care!" She screamed at him.

Brittany pushed the door hard, meaning to slam into in his face but just as she did so it caught on the doormat. Her face burned as she struggled to right it listening to Alvin's crackle of laughter on the other side.

"You need some help?" He offered.

"Not from you!" She cried back.

After a short battle the door slammed shut again, this time locking in place.

She hated him.

She HATED him.

Brittany was just about to storm away when she heard his voice again. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave when she realized he wasn't talking to her.

"No, I'm done now." Brittany heard Alvin say.

She almost questioned who he could possibly be talking to on her front porch but one quick look from the peep hole revealed Alvin standing there with his cell phone clasped to his ear. He began walking away steadily talking but his voice was fading. Brittany pressed her ear against the door straining to make out the words.

"….yeah I'll….you there….Abbey will…but then…"

But it was impossible to figure out what exactly he was taking about or even who he was talking to. His voice slowly died away and then… he was gone. The words kept replaying over and over in her head and she tried to make sense of them. There was that girl's name again. What did this mean? Had Alvin lied to her? After everything… had he… lied about something so serious?

As much as she wanted to push the thoughts out of her head and just trust him… Brittany couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of her skull, a voice that screamed at her to do something. But what if she did and she turned out to be wrong? What if she'd just gotten upset and worked up over nothing. Which it probably was… just nothing. But then again… what if it wasn't…

She tiredly shuffled down the hallway and up the staircase in search of one of her sisters. The universe must have been on her side because when she pushed open her bedroom door Brittany found Jeanette working quietly at her desk.

Brittany sighed loudly as she entered into the room, dragging her feet the whole way. Brittany tossed a look at Jeanette but her sister hadn't moved. She had a book open in front of her and was busily skimming a page, looking for something.

"Brittany let out a groan, Ugh…." flinging herself head first onto her bed as Jeanette continued to read.

Brittany frowned. "I said…. UGGGGHHHHH!" Brittany yelled, sighing even more dramatically now, but Jeanette didn't look up.

"JEAN-NETTE!" Brittany cried.

Finally the book shut with a quiet clap and Jeanette's green eyes flickered up. "Y-yes, Brittany?" she asked. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"No… I mean…" Brittany sighed. "I'm ok I guess…"

"Oh." Jeanette said reopening her book. "Alright if you say so."

"But you wouldn't believe what HE just did!" Brittany exclaimed.

Once again the book clamped shut and Jeanette turned to her sister. "By he I assume you mean Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"Who else would I mean!" Brittany cried. "I don't even know where we are anymore! It's awful!"

Jeanette sighed, nodding as Brittany proceeded to tell her exactly what had taken place. It took all of ten minutes of exaggerated sighing and three cries of exasperation to tell the tale.

"I hate it, ya know?" Brittany was saying as she let out a noisy yawn. She could feel the day's prolonged activities pulling at her sub-conscious and forcing her lids closed. "It's like, the moment I think something can really happen with us… he goes and does something like this." Brittany complained.

She was lying in the center of her bed with bare feet crossed and perched on the end railing. She had her thin arms folded behind her head, her eyes watching Jeanette from across the room.

Her sister sighed. Jeanette was to the left of Brittany now, her back bent as she stifled through something her desk drawer. "Have you tried talking to him?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany sat up on her elbows. "Talk… to HIM!" She repeated, obviously flabbergasted. "WHY SHOULD I talk to HIM! HE should be the one TALKING TO ME! But he won't because so aggravating and stubborn. And he called me stupid! Can you believe that?"

"No, Brittany." Jeanette replied. The drawer shut and there was a soft thud as something light hit the ground. Jeanette quickly turned, disappearing from view for a second as she bent low to the floor.

"What am I supposed to do?" Brittany asked aloud.

Brittany heard Jeanette groan just before a chair was shoved aside. She sat up to look over the bed and found Jeanette pressed flat on the floor. She had one arm extended, reaching under the desk for something.

"What does he want me to do?" Brittany questioned.

Jeanette glanced up at her sister out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her, giving up on whatever she'd been looking for. "Call him." Jeanette said with a soft smile. "It couldn't hurt."

_Call him? And admit that she listened in on his conversation! That she was actually worried about losing him. _

"Oh," Brittany replied with a grimace. "It could. You have NO idea."

"A wise man once said 'It's alright to lose your pride over someone you love, but don't lose someone you love over your pride.'"

Brittany scrunched up her face. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means…" Eleanor said, revealing herself at the door. "Suck it up."

* * *

_**A fun fact about me. I love writing and I love quotes. If I get to incorporate the two then it's a pretty awesome day. :) Now send me your comments and predictions. Like I said, you're reviews help me write this thing. And since I already have limited writing time don't you want me to get this done as soon as possible? Oh and for those who are going to ask**_

_**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! JEEEZ!   
**_


End file.
